The Cullen Club
by twilight mum69
Summary: Bella gets her wish of spending her birthday at her cousins in Louisiana, they take her to the local vampire bar for a new experience but what does The Cullen Club hold instore for her? Disclaimer I do not own any characters!
1. Chapter 1

They say you're supposed to remember your birthday, well I sure as hell wont forget mine, not that I'm complaining, at least not now three days ago would have been a different story though.

It started when after much grovelling and begging my parents finally allowed the visit I had pinned my hopes on,to spend my birthday with my aunt and cousins in Louisiana.

Why the grovelling you ask well they did have their reasons.

Since 'they' had come out and where now a legal genre of the world there had been an upheaval , we even had one in our village for fucks sake, who'd have thought Angela mason was a vampire , I mean we always said she looked good for her age , but we put it down to help from Mrs Botox and Mr Liposuction.

Well anyway my plans were screwed there was no way they were letting their daughter go into a hot bed of the unknown , the arguments which proceeded this revelation were not pretty ,let me assure you.

I researched every piece of positive media information , even using a power point demonstration at one point , but it was after a long ass conversation with my aunt which she stated if Louisiana was good enough for HER daughters it was good enough for the 'princess'.

I hated when she called me that , just because dad invested wisely in a country property and I attended a private college didn't make me royalty. She managed to convince mum and dad that she would look after me as her own, I fist punched my teddy. What ..I have a teddy!, so sue me..

I flew out on the fifteenth of May as my birthday was on the eighteenth, Emily and Rose my cousins promised me a night to remember and they did!.

"Izzy, hurry the fuck up!" I heard Rose shout from down stairs.

"I'm coming, Jeez!"

I checked my reflection in the long mirror on the back of my aunts bedroom door, I started from the bottom , thigh length boots, short black suede skirt , red torn red T and a black jacket I whistled ...fuck..mum would have a coronary if she saw me in these.

I ran down the stars and jumped off the last step, catching my heel and landing face first at my cousins feet.

I jumped back up and gave them a "TA DA" even using jazz hands, Rose rolled her eyes, "Classy Cuz" she smiled.

Emily whistled "When we said vamp it up we didn't mean literally" she laughed , Rose shot her a warning look

I narrowed my eyes at her and she shrugged.

I scooped my still damp hair into a messy bun and grabbed my bag.

"Ok lets do this!"

Rose rolled her eyes again,

"What?"

"Your too perky to be related to me" she smirked

"Where are we going?"

"Nope"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"E-M-I-L-Y" I whined.

"Isabella! , shut the fuck up you sound like a kindergärtner"

I folded my arms across my chest and pouted.

After a long drive , were for my own self preservation I stayed quiet we pulled into a dimly lit car lot.

Rose killed the engine and Emily turned in her seat to face me with an evil grin on her face.

"What?" I snapped

She held her hands up and in them was a red silk scarf, my stomach tensed, she had to be fucking kidding me.

"Erm..what are you going to do with that?" i asked my mouth becoming dry.

"We're just going to put this on.."

"Like hell you are"

"Bells, suck it up , you'll spoil the surprise"

I raised an eyebrow at Rose and she winked at me.

I nodded, exhaled and turned in my seat.

I was helped from the car by two sets of hands a cousin on each side , i knew which one was on each arm, Rose's manicured nails dug into my right arm and Emily's vice like hockey playing grip on the other.

I was glad of the help it was hard enough for me to stay vertical when walking without a blindfold.

The muted sound of a beat gave me a clue that we were near a club of some sort.

"Guys I cant go into a club" i whispered "I'm not old enough to drink"

"Yeah cos going to Aunt Leah s for sleepovers is all about the popcorn" laughed Rose.

Aunt Leah was the eldest of the three sisters , my mum was the youngest and Rose and Emilies mum was the middle sister, I could talk to her about anything and she would allow me a beer or two.

"Shit" I whispered

"Its okay we've done it too"

They pulled me onwards I could feel the breeze on my bare legs it was nice , I loved Baton Rouge but it was just too damn hot.

The music became louder , Rose pulled me a little too hard and I caught my foot on a stone...yes just a stone..told you i was clumsy.. and I ended up facing a pair of black patent leather shoes.

"Yes" said a deep bored voice

ERM...hello I'm still on the floor here...

"Three please" Rose said nervously , if she was nervous I was shit scared , nothing phased her...ever..

"What's the story with this one?"

I guessed he was talking to me I felt my face flush and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Its my birthday!" I shouted like a three year old.

"Happy Birthday" the voice said , shoeing no emotion.

I was pulled upright...finally.. and escorted forward.

" What's his problem, he seriously needs a personality transplant" I hissed

" SSH , shut up!" Rose hissed

"What!" I laughed "He can't hear me"

Then they whipped off my blindfold , I squinted at the bright lights until my eyes adjusted..

"Holy Shit!"...


	2. Chapter 2

I took in my surroundings everything was black and red from floor to ceiling.

There was a miss match of tables and booths in leather, a DJ platform adorned the far wall were two podiums sat with leather clad dancers bumping and grinding. To the far side of the club near the dark wooden dance floor was a stage with a single wrought iron chair on it, actually now I thought about it , it looked more like a throne?

I took in a deep breath the smell of polished leather hit my nose and I shivered that was one sexy smell i used to love cleaning the saddles in the stables at home there was something very hot about the cool feel and intoxicating smell of it.

The bar was huge spanning the entire wall to my right and behind it a tiny figure with black spiky hair , she looked completely out of her depth in this scary place..that was until she opened her mouth.

"Don't fucking snap your fingers at me Elvira , I've seen you! she snapped at a blonde woman, "And put the toothpicks away or I'll get Emmett to bitch slap your dead ass out of here" she smiled and waved her tiny hand towards the doorman.

Ah so that's Mr Lacking-in-personality's name...

I hadn't noticed whilst I had been staring round the room my cousins had moved me towards a booth and planted a shot glass in my hand.

"Is this?" I asked

Rose nodded

"Shit" and I threw back my drink.

The clientèle was eclectic polyester and loafers mixed in with leather and studs, I shook my head.

"So are they all you know"..I made a motion across my throat with my hand.

"No" Emily laughed "and there's no point in whispering they can still hear you"

"Shit" I whispered

"Yeah , shit" laughed Rose "You and your word vomit!"

She pointed towards a neon sign blazoned over the DJ platform it read ~ The Cullen Club~

I raised my eyebrow.

"The Cullen's own this club..." started Emily "and a shit lot more" finished Rose.

"Who?"

Rose rolled her eyes

"The Cullen's are practically vampire royalty B"

"Really, no shit?" I smiled throwing another shot back.

"No shit , Carlisle Cullen is a well known business man, his wife Esme does a whole lot for charity and she is the interior decorator for the clubs and then there's the Cullen brothers" she sighed

"Cullen brothers?" I asked feeling like a complete fucking idiot.

"For fucks sake B , don't you see the news , magazines ?" Emily snapped

I frowned i hated it when she spoke to me like a three year old she was only two years older than me.

"How can you tell which ones are the Vamps!"

Rose spluttered on her drink and mumbled something about word vomit.. I ignored her.

"Their eyes" smiled Emily "Unless its the Cullen's" nodded Rose , "The Cullen's have golden eyes" she swooned looking towards Emmett the doorman who turned as she spoke , his eyes...dazzled.. he was about 6' 4" and built like a full back, he had cropped brown hair and a devilish smile..when he did smile that was..

" And they're fuck hot!" laughed Emily turning me towards the stage , the chair now had an occupant , he had blonde messy hair and piercing golden eyes and looked very sultry, with an air about him.

"Who's that?" I whistled , his eyes shot immediately to mine but I couldn't look away he held my glance and blush moved up my body, he took an intake of breath as Emmett the doorman had.

"That's Jasper Hale-Cullen"

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" still staring at the beautiful creature on the stage,

Again with the eye rolling,

"He's dangerous, he's the Cullen hit man he takes out the competition and anyone who insults the family"

I glanced towards the stage again , a young man with a camera approached the seated vampire , he lifted the camera and before he could press the button the camera was in pieces and the man was lay flat on his back with the vampires foot on his chest, his lips moved so fast it was impossible to tell what he was saying but the young man scrambled to his feet and ran out of the door.

"What the hell" I hissed

"He knows how to manipulate people , he seems to be able to make them feel anything he wants them to"

Again he was approached , this time he was staring at a young woman she moved towards him as though in a trance, he placed his hand under her chin and brought her mouth to his , but as he did his eyes flicked towards the bar and he pushed her away throwing himself back onto the chair.

"He's not the most dangerous though , the youngest brother, now he's supposed to be their secret weapon , he's hardly seen, but they say he knows about everyone who comes in here, like he can read them or something"

I couldn't take this any more I blurted out a laugh , throwing back my third drink, Whoa that stuffs strong..

"B!" hissed Rose

"I'm sorry but secret weapon?" I howled "What's this secret weapons name?"

"Edward",

I slid down the booth and held my side laughing not seeing Emmett and Jasper glaring at me, I moved towards the bar as I wiped a tear from my eye, stood at the bar were two men in black cloaks , they glanced dispassionately at me with crimson eyes.

"Fuck , its Halloween in here" I laughed..okay I was buzzed I'm not usually that rude or brave..

" Hey let me get you gents a drink on the house" the spiky haired waitress shot me a warning look.

She served the two men and looked at me, raising her eyebrow,

"Oh er Coke please" I smiled , how did someone so small intimidate me so much.

As she poured me my coke I noticed her look towards the stage and a light blush covered her cheeks,

"He's defiantly fuckable" I slurred , she stared at me incredulously

"Wow the words just spew out of your mouth don't they!"she snapped slamming my drink down on the bar.

I made my way back to the booth were my cousins were whispering , they immediately stopped as I sat down

"So...secret weapon" I hissed giggling

"Christ B control yourself" but I couldn't , buzzed from the alcohol and the whole experience I decided it was time for a dance, I grabbed them onto the floor and began to bump and grind .

I was momentarily stopped by a sharp pain in my head,

"Ow" I rubbed my temple, closing my eyes and taking deep breathes.

" B, you okay?" whispered Emily , I nodded

"Yeah since I fell from my horse last summer I get these pains sometimes but when i do deep breathing they go" I finished but noticed neither where looking at me instead they were looking over my shoulder.

I tried to turn but a pair of cold hands gripped the top of my arms and I felt the familiar silk scarf over my eyes again.

"Guys this isn't funny"

"It is were were standing" Rose laughed , the cold hands began pushing me forward

My mouth went dry,

"Wait , were are you taking me?" I cried "Please"

I felt cold breath beside my ear "You ready for your vampire kiss?" a deep voice whispered

"A what , wait no" i attempted to struggle but he was strong

Then the hands left my arms and pulled my wrists behind me,

"Aww stop, please I'm sorry" I cried

Then I heard another intake of breath , there were now two vampires near me I trembled.

I made to move back but hit what felt like a brick wall , but it rumbled with a low laugh.

I felt the breath in front of me move closer, my breathing hitched.

"If your going to bite me get it the fuck over with" I snapped

Then a pair of marble lips crashed onto mine, they moved slowly and with purpose, an ice cold tongue licked my bottom lip and I moaned into the mouth of the vampire.

His tongue parted my lips and snaked slowly into my mouth, fuck.. he tasted amazing , I felt a warmth between my thighs and both vampires took in a sharp breathe .. Jeez can they smell my arousal..

Then the vampire grazed my top lip with his teeth , I went to move forward but the wall behind me held me still, I felt a sharp pain in my lip and felt a bubble of warm liquid rise out of my now soft puffy lips.

"FUCK!" the vampire growled , and within seconds I was back in the bar with my cousins and the blindfold removed.

I touched my swollen lips and felt the moisture on my top lip , it was bleeding. But all I could think about was the ice cold , hard lips that had crashed on mine..I had to find out who's they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know I have changed the semantics of the vampires in my story, so store away your pitch forks please -v-v-**

**EPOV**

Fuck I'm bored , listening to the same inane thoughts of the moronic clientèle that filled the club tonight.

I sat with my elbows on my desk and flicked through the financial reports of the club, Dad was pleased it had become the place to be in Baton Rouge, we had a good mix of local vamps and tourists.

The club had become more popular since we had introduced the 'Vampires kiss' , a cliché and cheesy I know but Emmett said it would be popular , "All the hot chicks want to fuck a vamp , but I bet my ass they'd pay for just a kiss" he had argued when I said no.

I have to admit he was right , I sat back and pinched the top of my nose with my thumb and finger, sometimes I would just love to shut them all out all the thoughts and worries, just once to have silence would be bliss.

But I was the 'secret weapon' , I snorted at this comment that had been written in last months Vampire Time! magazine.

It did help though I could sort out the trouble makers both vampire and human and this had saved our asses and dollars a fair few times.

I glared at the clock on the wall across from my desk , I'm sure that fucker was going backwards it was nearly midnight and the club didn't close till two, not that it mattered to us.

Dude..we have three vamp kisses booked tonight...Emmett's thought filled my head, that was another benefit no need for walkie talkies, if they needed me or they saw trouble they just sent their thoughts to me, which was cool unless they were with a girl , that stuffs just nasty, luckily I could zone that out, but Em would fuck with me sometimes and just think random thoughts to piss me off.

I pressed a button on the intercom on my desk,

"Riley!" I said

No answer,

"Riley get your ass in here we have some clients for you" I drummed my fingers on the desk.

Riley did the vampire kisses , turned at sixteen he was perfect for the job, and the fact that there was no way in hell any of us would do it , on occasions when Riley had failed to show up for work we had pulled straws , luckily I had only had to do it once, listening to their puerile thoughts was just gross.

" For fucks sake Riley get your bony ass in here" i shouted into the intercom.

Still no answer.

I growled throwing my chair back with the backs of my legs , hitting the wall behind me and knocking off some plaster..shit! mom will be pissed , I shook my head , made my way to the back rooms were the dancers got ready and Riley watched television whilst he waited to be called.

I banged on the red door, "Riley get the fuck out here"

I heard a giggle come from behind the door and a flood of thoughts hit my brain.

"Jeez!" I spat throwing the door open, Riley was lay of the sofa whilst a young girl, sucked him off.

I put my hand up to block the view, although the thoughts were still there, I so didn't need the visual too.

"Riley , are you fucking stoned again!" I shouted, I cant remember how many times we had told him that human drugs had a really bad effect on us , but he never listened , instead of chilling us out it heightened our aggressive side , I knew from first hand experience I experimented..stake me!.

"Mm Hmm" he laughed,

The girl giggled wiped her mouth and brushed past me , with expectant eyes in your fucking dreams baby..I thought.

I moved swiftly towards the stoned , sated vampire and bent close to his face,

"How many times has my father told you about drugs and screwing around with human girls" I hissed into his face,

A shit eating grin lay across it ,

" Get up!" I bellowed , his face dropped and he grabbed his jeans and followed me into my office.

" Get the kisses done and get the fuck out , your fired" I hissed turning to sit at my desk, as the thought entered his head he reacted and so did I.

He lunged at my back, lips curled ad teeth bared, I swung round just to find his teeth connect with my shoulder,

"Fuck!" I shouted pushing him across the room, "Jazz!" I roared.

Within seconds Riley was pinned against the wall three foot in the air , with Jasper holding his throat a feral growl leaving his lips , he glanced over at me whilst I ripped off the now torn shirt I had been wearing and assessed the damage, You okay Bro.. I nodded, it was beginning to heal already but I was seriously pissed.

I stalked over to my brother and the now screaming Riley,

"Get the fuck off me!" he screamed as faint cracks began to show around his neck.

"Carlisle took you in and gave you a job , when your own fucking family disowned you, you little piece of scum, if it wasn't for him you'd still be feeding off the inebriated Hobo's in New York" my face was flush with his and I could smell the females juices on him , my stomach churned.

I nodded at Jasper and moved away , he pulled him from the wall and wrapped his hands around Riley's neck.

"What do you think Aro will do , if he finds out you killed his son!" he whispered through his teeth.

I turned to him looking at his face as if he had called my mother a whore, I barrelled back at him and grabbed with face in my hand,

"He'd probably thank me, you piece of shit!" I hissed, thrusting my letter opener into his chest , a low scream , turned to a gurgle and Jasper finished him with a flick of his arms.

After Jasper had disposed of Riley, I realised we had to pick straws for the nights clients,

Emm chose first then me then Jazz , we all opened our hands..

"Fuck!" I hissed holding the shortest straw in my hand, Emm clapped me on the back.

" Shit Bro bad luck , but you get to kiss a birthday girl" he smiled.

I had felt thoughts tonight from two young girls about a birthday , but they didn't add up they talked and laughed about how B would react to the 'vampires kiss' , yet neither where called B or anything to do with B, maybe she hadnt arrived yet this B, I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Okay lets get this over with , but I'm warning you Emm if you dont keep hold of their hands this time, I'll rip your best friend off" my eyes lowered to his crotch , yes Emmett's best friend was his dick, they had a good relationship..his thoughts had told me many times..ewwww..

He laughed and then covered his crotch with his large hands,

"Sorry Ed but she paid a bit extra to cop a feel, she said she wanted to know if everything on a vampire was hard" he threw back his head and laughed.

I slapped his head,"You are so wrong, in so many ways Emmett" I laughed.

I made my way through to the dark room were Riley normally gave the vampires kiss , we didn't need the light and it made the atmosphere a little more scary for the patron.

First up was a middle age woman, she was panting before I had even kissed her and ugh the smell, what aroused them so much , didn't they realise we were fucking dangerous.

I'm sure she tried to climb into my mouth, her tongue lashed out like a freaking eel.

Next was a young girl maybe early twenties, she giggled all the way through and thought of lying on a beach with a vampire caressing her heaving body, I stifled a laugh imagining her face if she really saw us in the sun.

The last one came in spitting and struggling against Emmett.

"If your going to bite me get it the fuck over with" she snapped,

I liked a bit of fight in them , I may actually enjoy this one, I crashed my lips to hers, she moaned.

My eyes closed..fuck she tasted good..I thought to myself, as the kiss deepened she made to move forward but Emm true to his word held her tight, she allowed my tongue to explore her mouth and her lips..I could feel my dick growing...what the fuck..?.. I grazed her now soft lip with my teeth a little too hard, both me and Em took a sharp intake of breath and our eyes snapped to each others...Jeez she smelled divine..as I thought that my teeth caught the fullness or her lips and a small bubble of warm liquid touched my lips.

" Fuck" .an electric current flew through my body ..every nerve intensified and on fire...It took all my 100 yrs of willpower to pull back , Emmett sensed it too and he whisked her out as quick as she had arrived,on leaving i noticed something strange , something I hadn't picked up when she had arrived...silence...nothing. This thought made my dick harden even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

For the rest of that evening I stroked my swollen lip, the blood had stopped almost immediately.

Emily had joked that I must have tasted so bad they threw me out of the room.

" Are you okay Bells" asked Rose

" Erm yeah why?"

" Its just I've never heard of anyone actually being bitten before they are suppose to just kiss you, maybe we should go get it looked at"

I shook my head , I felt fine..no wait..I felt amazing..I felt somehow alive, like something had awoken in me.

"Who does the kisses?"

" Don't know , Emmett the big vamp took you through , why don't you go ask him?"

I turned to watch Emmett the doorman take a man's hand in his bear like hands and shake it reverently , it was the same guy I had made the Halloween quip about earlier in the night.

I swallowed hard and moved towards him , I caught his eye and he smiled with a chesty laugh , as I reached him his eyes drank me in I shifted slowly only coming up to mid-chest on his broad amazing body.

" I..erm ..the thing is" I stammered looking at my knotted hands," I mean the ..erm the...fuck!" I whispered.

" Ain't gonna happen short stuff " he laughed,

My eyes snapped up to him and he laughed louder his voice echoed around the room but no one seemed to look up apart from the the tiny barmaid who chuckled to herself.

" What?..why? " I snapped, I hated being laughed at even if he was the size of a grizzly.

He bent almost double as he put his mouth close to my ear , his cool breath sent shivers down my spine, his scent was similar to the vampire that had kissed me but it smelt more outdoorsy , musky and raw.

" We don't kiss and tell , short stuff " he whispered, chuckling he stood back up and ruffled my hair.

" Fuck you!" I spat turned on my heel fell over the chair that had been behind me , somersaulted over it onto the floor.

I pushed myself up to a rapturous applause , feeling really stupid I simply took a little bow and made my way back towards our booth, I glanced back up at the stage and I swear the surly blonde vampire smiled at me.

" Practising your gymnastics again B " laughed Rose as her and Emily howled laughing.

" Yeah " I muttered into my drink.

"Well what did he say?" asked Rose

" He said" I turned to her and put on my best deep seductive voice " We don't kiss and tell short stuff " I laughed it actually sounded quite like him I thought , looking at him from the corner of my eye he gave me a little salute and bobbed his head, Rose sighed.

"What?"

" You just sighed , you never sigh!" I laughed " Spill Rose"

" Nothing its just I wish I had asked him , he's so fucking hot " she sighed again

" Rose he's dead!" she spluttered on her drink...ok maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud..

Everything went quiet , all eyes were on me, I looked around eyes of every colour gaping at me then at the doorman and the blonde on the stage.

Emmett let out a booming laugh , the atmosphere lifted and everyone else in the club carried on what they had been doing before I had committed verbal suicide.

" Remind me never to bring you out again " snapped Rose before smiling at me.

"Sorry" I shrugged.

My head began to pulse again and I rubbed it absent mindedly with my thumb,

"Come on Bells, home time" smiled Emily pulling me to my feet.

" Can we come back tomorrow night?" I smiled , I had to find out who had given me that kiss , my head told me I should be afraid but my heart told me I had to know..who do you think I was going to listen to?

" Listen sweetie we just about made it alive tonight, don't push it" laughed Rose grabbing my hand.

I pouted as we walked towards the door,

" Night Emmett!" I smiled flicking him the finger, he let out a roaring laugh and reciprocated.

Rose rolled her eyes as she dragged me into the warm night, Emily followed.

" That was so much fun tonight "

" Glad we amused you" came a cold voice behind us , Emily stifled a scream as Rose and I turned to see who the voice had come from.

" Erm , I didn't mean anything I was just..I'm sorry..honestly" I stammered

" Yeah she didn't know .. you see they don't have ..well.. you know.." Rose stopped as the vampire held up his finger to silence her.

He moved closed towards me and I felt Rose's grip on my arm tighten , my breathe hitched.

" Do you ever stop talking " he smiled slyly, I nodded my eyes not leaving his.

He held out a hand and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand , his arctic touch burnt my skin where it passed raising goose bumps over my body...


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

" Do we have a problem here Felix ?" came a deep voice , I relaxed immediately

" No , no problem Emmett we were just talking weren't we ladies " the vampire stared into my eyes , then his brow furrowed , what the hell was that all about.

Emmett walked slowly towards us his eyes never leaving the tall cloaked vampire stood to my side he stood his body between me and Felix a low growl kind of noise erupting from his throat, his sheer size was awe inspiring and very scary like a bear guarding its prey.

" Is that right, short stuff?" he said over his shoulder , his eyes still on Felix I nodded slowly.

" Better be on your way then, unless you wish to see Carlisle?"

Felix went infinitesimal paler in front of our eyes, he shifted his weight on his feet , he shrugged , then nodded at me round the side of Emmett and my cousins before moving quickly away.

" Thanks...I" I started , but Emmett turned, raised an eyebrow and I closed my mouth.

" Let me give you a bit of advice short stuff.. shut the fuck up before you get hurt" he snapped , smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

I didn't know what to say his face was deathly serious and yet his eyes seemed soft as if he was genuinely concerned about me.

He nodded at my cousins, tipped his invisible hat and turned back the clubs side entrance.

" Sorry" I whispered , knowing he would hear.

" Come on Izzy" Emily wrapped her arms round my shoulders and pulled me to the car , I turned to see Rose still looking in the direction of the club,

" You coming Rosie?" I called, she nodded and followed.

That night I dreamt of a vampires touch, a vampires kiss,I tossed and turned all night. I had to see that face.

~ O ~ O ~ O~ O~

**EPOV**

Emmett walked back into my office and I caught the tail end of his thoughts,

" What the fuck was he thinking?" I spat , Emmett shrugged his thoughts becoming random.

"Emmett?"

"Mmm"

" Don't mm me, Emm what's on your mind?"

" He was threatening birthday girl and her friends" he sighed

" What!" I roared slamming my fists down on the desk a hair-line crack appeared in the polished wood.

" Jeez Ed chill , its just a girl, and human at that" he flopped down on the Chesterfield sofa which stood against the far wall of my office.

I pulled my hands through my hair, why was I so upset.. how could I cover for my outburst.

" I mean what's he thinking, threatening people in our territory" I snapped sitting back and closing my eyes ,there was something about that girl..why did she taunt me in my thoughts.. I traced a line across my lower lip were the blood had melted into my skin.

" I wonder why Aro sent him?" Emmett said clearing his throat, bringing me out of my reverie.

" Probably to check up on Riley"

" He's going to be pissed when he finds out" Emmett laughed, that's what I loved about my brother nothing phased him..ever.

" Not as pissed as dad" I added, flicking through the paperwork on the desk in front of me , how was I going to explain it to my father , he would understand the reasoning, he had worked too dammed hard to be accepted , but the person Jasper and I had taken out was the son of one of the most dangerous vampire families in New York the 'Volturies'.

Aro and his brothers Marcus and Caius had decided not to 'come out' instead they hid their dirty business's behind a corrupt law firm but we knew they were nothing more than petty criminals with a fuck load of money, power and eager vampires at their beck and call.

Riley was the youngest son of Aro , typical rich kid gone wild, he fed were he wanted to and was stupid enough not to clean up after himself which caused his family a lot of embarrassment , I mean if you cant control your own kids how can you control a city full of vampires right? , so they had to make an example of him they threw him out and Carlisle had taken him in purely so he could keep a watch on him, and now he was dead..really dead..

Jasper slouched down next to Emmett,

" I see we had visitors tonight" he smiled feeling the tension, I looked over at him and shrugged.

" What did Demetri want?"

My eyes shot up , Demetri? , he hadn't come in to see me so what made Jasper think he wanted me for something, I hadn't heard his thoughts but I had been a little distracted. I traced my lip again...fuck Cullen focus..

" Demetri?" I asked

" Yeah , I saw him go through the doors , I figured he was coming to see you"

As the proverbial penny dropped we all stood and ran to Riley's room, looking around for any evidence of a visit.

" When did you see him?"

" Around midnight I think" Jasper shrugged , my eyes narrowed.

" Fuck , that's when I was giving the vampire kisses , fuck, he knows Riley usually does them" I began to pace the room,

Demetri would have been able to sense death ...Riley's death.

" FUCK!" I shouted and punched my fist through the wall.

" Edward , chill" hissed Jasper , he placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt his calm envelop my rage like a comforter, usually this worked but I was beyond pissed , I shrugged his hand off and spun on my heels.

" Jazz cut the emotional crap , we need to go speak to Carlisle" I snapped.

" Cool" smiled Emmett..see nothing phases him..

We locked the club up and made our way to our cars , which were situated at the back of the club, we parked them their just in case of any disgruntled clientèle..You've seen Roadhouse right?...

Emmett jumped into his White Monotone 2008 Hummer H2 SUT, he loved the big trucks and lets face it he was huge anyway, Jasper climbed into his silver Porsche Cayenne I laughed as I saw the three of us climbing into our vehicles , and remembered moms line when we had all three arrived home one day with our new cars " Boys and their toys" she had laughed.

I caressed the leather steering wheel of my Audi R8 Spyder , fuck this car was hot...I loved the feel and smell of the leather in my hands.. there was something almost erotic about her..I meant ..it..focus Cullen!.. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat adjusting my black jeans.

We drove the ten miles to just outside the border of Baton Rouge were my parents Carlisle and Esme , had bought and renovated a country property.

Sam as usual was on the gates and he smiled from behind his Ray bans as they three of us honked our horns passing through the gates.

Mom greeted us at the door , she had a puzzled look on her face and as usual random thoughts flying through her head, she was a seasoned pro now at blocking my gift and I was actually thankful for the silence, Jasper on the other hand never got a break his back stiffened as he gave her a hug and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

" Mom?"

" Your father is waiting for you in his study" she said softly brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Father!, I thought, shit we are in trouble she only ever says 'our father' when it was something to do with the business and , or we were in trouble, the rest of the time she called him 'dad' or 'Carlisle'.

We made our way towards his study door and I knocked quietly,

"Enter"

I peered round the door like a naughty school boy , his back was to the door and hidden behind his great leather office chair.

Emmett closed the door behind him,...okay I know I said nothing phased him..I was wrong.. DAD!..did..

" Sit down , we need to talk" he said before turning to look at us...


	6. Chapter 6

" Dad I can.." Edward started but his father held up his hand, all three sat down on the ornate high backed chairs.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose , his eyes closed and his head back against his chair.

They shifted uncomfortably in their chairs , even Emmett.

Edward hissed , " It wasn't like that Carlisle" he snapped in answer to his silent question.

" Really then you tell me what the fuck happened Edward because at the moment you seem to be the only person who knows ,how was it then Edward , because , I really don't understand " he stood, walked around his vast desk and perched on the front of it , in front of his sons.

Edward exhaled , " How many times have you told Riley not to take drugs?" he whispered , "How many talks have you had with that piece of shit about using girls especially human ones?"

" That's beside the point.." shouted Carlisle , Edward slammed his hands on his thighs and stood face to face with him.

" Its not Carlisle , anyone else and you would have had Jasper dispose of him long ago" he shouted running his hands through his hair, " This little piece of shit was worth nothing, he abused you trust and attacked me"

Carlisle's eyes flew to his sons " What the fuck?", Jasper nodded.

" He's right Carlisle , Riley attacked him in the club office, he bit him" Jasper moved towards the side of his father and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Edward , you've got to understand you cant kill everyone who pisses you off" he said patting his sons arm " This" he gestured between them , "This is what makes us different to the bastards out there , I understand why you did it but it doesn't take away the fact you killed a Volturi, and Aro wants answers" he sighed.

"Why?" exclaimed Emmett , "They threw his fucked up ass out "

" I know Emmett but you know we are the Volturies greatest threat if they took over the south too that would make them the most powerful vampire family in the US" Carlisle explained.

" Pfft typical , politics" Jasper spat

" What you expected it to be emotional?" laughed Carlisle " They have been waiting to overthrow us for centuries"

" And I just gave them an excuse" Edward sighed , sitting back down placing his head between his hands.

" I should have known Aro was editing it, fuck "

" Aro called here?" Jasper hissed

" Yes , apparently , you had visitors this evening?" he raised his eyebrow

" Yeah little and large" scoffed Emmett,

Carlisle laughed shaking his head , "I see and what did Little and Large want?"

" Well whilst I was busy with those damn vampire kisses" I stroked my lower lip...focus! " Demetri went backstage and had a snoop around" Edward explained.

Carlisle steepled his fingers under his chin, " Snooping?"

" Yeah , did Aro also edit that I caught Felix threatening some of our clientèle outside the club too?" Emmett added

" He what?" he hissed

Emmett nodded, " I scared him off though" he smiled looking very pleased with himself.

Carlisle sat back into his lush leather chair and spun to face the wall, Edward stifled a laugh.

" Bro do you realise how fucking annoying that is sometimes" he spat at Edward , Jasper laughed and Edward flipped him the finger.

" Do you think that will work Edward?" whispered Carlisle

" For now, but we are going to have to watch each others backs from now on" he smiled

Emmett cleared his throat louder than necessary, and Jasper glanced to his right at Edward whos grin had grown.

"Well?" Emmett boomed

" Carlisle is going to inform Aro that if his vamps come anywhere near the club again without direct permission from Carlisle ,we will take it as a personal threat to this family" he smiled " but we will have to watch our backs , Dad really doesn't expect Aro to take this lying down he may not retaliate immediately but he will eventually"

" And we will be ready to smash heads!" laughed Emmett , Carlisle turned and glared at Emmett.

"Sorry dad" he smiled sheepishly

" Emmett its that mentality that causes you to make mistakes , and you are better than that" he smiled and winked.

"Okay that's enough for tonight I shall pay Aro a little visit over the next few days, but for now I have kept you away from Esme for too long" he laughed.

They all stood except for Jasper, Edward emitted a low growl and Carlisle raised his eyebrow,

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Jasper?" asked Carlisle, looking between his two sons.

" What the fuck are you doing?" hissed Edward his eyes growing black and solid.

" Edward?"

" No Carlisle I think I can sort it out myself" whispered Jasper moving in front of Edward and his father.

Edward gave out a small laugh " Thought not" he whispered as he pushed past his brother.

Jasper spun , grabbed Edwards arm and threw him to the wall, pressing against his throat with his hand, he moved in closely and whispered,

" Don't fuck with me Edward , Demetri wouldn't have got through tonight if your dick hadn't been doing the thinking for you" he hissed

Edward struggled but he was no match for his brothers brute strength , years in the confederate army had given him a physical strength only to be matched by Emmett.

"Jasper!" Carlisle shouted "If there is something we need to discuss, do it in the office"

" We have nothing to discuss , do we Edward?" Jasper smiled, Edward shook his head cussing under his breath.

They joined Emmett and Emse in the conservatory, Edward looked at Jasper his eyes narrowed , looks like it wasn't just the Volturies he had to watch his back against he thought


	7. Chapter 7

Re; Chapter 6 thought I would give you an insight to what everyone else thought of the altercation between Edward and Jasper, incl Edward and Jasper themselves hope this chapter isn't too choppy but it will be based on all their points of view.

**JPOV**

What is it with Edward tonight , he never lets his guard down , fuck we'd be in so much trouble if he did that again, and what's with all these weird vibes he's giving off.

I glanced to my right, Edward was fuming at the fact that Carlisle had pinned the incident of the evening on him alone.

With this I felt a little uneasy , Carlisle never usually acted like this , even in business he was always fair and listened intently to us and the other staff members he was a compassionate father and an admirable employer to both vampires and humans.

I could feel the worry flow off my father as we explained exactly what had happened without Aro's screwed up editing, was there something he wasn't telling us, something Edward hadn't picked up.

I noticed Edward shift again what the fuck was up with him tonight , he was always so focused so sure of himself , some might think a little too sure but that was his nature.

I glanced back over at Carlisle as he continued to explain about the Volturies willingness to do anything to overthrow him, it had never bothered him before so why now.

Jeez Ed control yourself your going to give me an emotional breakdown here, what is up with him , it cant be the Riley matter , fuck we have offed so many vampires and human fuckers before and it hasn't bothered him.

He's been this distracted since he gave the vampire kisses, non of us liked doing them , well at least that's what we said but I think Emmett does,I sure as hell don't, feeling all that lust and going home alone REALLY isn't good for me.

Carlisle sat back into his lush leather chair and spun to face the wall, Edward stifled a laugh.

" Bro do you realise how fucking annoying that is sometimes" my brother spat at Edward , I laughed and Edward flipped Emmett the finger.

" Do you think that will work Edward?" whispered Carlisle, I felt a small wave of hope from my fathers tense chest.

" For now, but we are going to have to watch each others backs from now on" he smiled

Emmett cleared his throat louder than necessary, and I glanced to my right at Edward who's grin had grown.

"Well?" Emmett boomed

" Carlisle is going to inform Aro that if his vamps come anywhere near the club again without direct permission from Carlisle ,we will take it as a personal threat to this family" he smiled " but we will have to watch our backs , Dad really doesn't expect Aro to take this lying down he may not retaliate immediately but he will eventually"

Really I thought Aro was definitely a man of the moment , I couldn't see him waiting , but I trusted Carlisle's instincts he had know them for over 300 years.

" And we will be ready to smash heads!" laughed Emmett , Carlisle turned and glared at Emmett.

"Sorry dad" he smiled sheepishly

" Emmett its that mentality that causes you to make mistakes , and you are better than that" he smiled and winked.

"Okay that's enough for tonight I shall pay Aro a little visit over the next few days, but for now I have kept you away from Esme for too long" he laughed.

Everyone stood to leave but I felt the need to share my apprehension of Edwards mood swings and lack of focus tonight at the club, to Carlisle.

Edward emitted a low growl and Carlisle raised his eyebrow,

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Jasper?" asked Carlisle, looking between me and Edward.

" What the fuck are you doing?" hissed Edward his eyes growing black and solid.

" Edward?"

" No Carlisle I think I can sort it out myself" I whispered moving infront of Edward and Carlisle.

Edward gave out a small laugh " Thought not" he whispered as he pushed past me.

What the fuck? I was doing this to save his ass, to help him the arrogant fuck.

I spun , grabbed Edwards arm and threw him to the wall, pressing against his throat with my hand, I moved in closely and whispered,

" Don't fuck with me Edward , Demetri wouldn't have got through tonight if your dick hadn't been doing the thinking for you" I hissed

Edward struggled but I held him firm , venom in my mouth I swallowed hard glaring into his eyes.

"Jasper!" Carlisle shouted "If there is something we need to discuss, do it in the office"

" We have nothing to discuss , do we Edward?" I smiled, Edward shook his head cussing under his breath.

We joined Emmett and Emse in the conservatory, Edward looked at me his eyes narrowed.

**EMPOV**

What the fuck is up with these guys tonight we're usually so tight , Dad says that why the club runs so well.

Ed's got something stuck up his ass he's been like this since he tasted short stuffs blood in the kissing room,

Jeez that all we need him getting a hard on when he's supposed to be our fucking eyes and ears.

Dad looks pretty pissed to , cant understand why he's so pissed at Ed though we were all in the club , me especially.

Fuck Ed just squared up to dad , what is his problem tonight and jazz keeps looking at him through the corner of his eye.

These gifts get on my fucking last nerve sometimes , Jazz obviously knows or feels something is wrong with Ed and Ed of course knows what every fucker is thinking, dad's never treated me any different to Edward and Jasper, he's cool with me being me.

Edward smiled , I wonder if he would ever want to trade places , I bet its fucking annoying listening to people all the time.

Dads really worried about what Aro is going to do, Riley was a piece of crap on my shoe he so isn't worth the worry but I can tell dad is worried.

Dad sat back in his chair and spun to face the wall, Edward stifled a laugh.

" Bro do you realise how fucking annoying that is sometimes" I spat at Edward , Jazz laughed and Edward flipped me the finger, well it was fucking annoying its like when someone knows what in a gift and is really smug about it.

" Do you think that will work Edward?" whispered Carlisle, I saw Jazz physically relax , which is always a good thing.

" For now, but we are going to have to watch each others backs from now on" Edward smiled

I cleared his throat okay I did it louder than necessary, Jasper glanced at Edward who's grin had grown.

"Well?" I boomed

" Carlisle is going to inform Aro that if his vamps come anywhere near the club again without direct permission from Carlisle ,we will take it as a personal threat to this family" he smiled " but we will have to watch our backs , Dad really doesn't expect Aro to take this lying down he may not retaliate immediately but he will eventually"

Now this is the shit I knew about, Aro would be watching us from now on , and I was the families protector.

" And we will be ready to smash heads!" I laughed ponding my fist into my hand , Dad turned and glared at me.

"Sorry dad" I smiled sheepishly, Dad hated mindless violence, and I knew it , but I wouldn't sit back and watch anyone hurt my family..even tonight I couldn't just stand there and watch that slime ball

Felix threaten those girls , Alice had mentioned short stuffs remark to the Volturi vamps and when I heard him talking to her I had to step in, she had a sweet English accent but a mouth that just didn't let up , I felt a kind of big brother protection , or maybe it wasn't her?...the blonde who was with her was fuck hot

...fuck did I just get a boner thinking of a human?..

" Emmett" my Dad brought me back to reality "Its that mentality that causes you to make mistakes , and you are better than that" he smiled and winked at me , he knew me so well.

"Okay that's enough for tonight I shall pay Aro a little visit over the next few days, but for now I have kept you away from Esme for too long" he laughed , I bounded from my seat and made my way through the house to find mom , the others didn't follow immediately but when they joined me and mom there was definatley tension.

**CPOV**

" Dad I can.." Edward started but I held up my hand to stop him I was so pissed he had allowed his emotions get the better of him, Esme is so worried he sits in the office all day and night at least the others mingle in the club, all three sat down on the ornate high backed chairs that I had put out in front of my desk.

I pinched the bridge of my nose , eyes closed and head back against the chair, I took a deep cleansing breath.

They shifted uncomfortably in their chairs , even Emmett.

Edward hissed , " It wasn't like that Carlisle" he snapped in answer to my silent comment.

" Really then you tell me what the fuck happened Edward because at the moment you seem to be the only person who knows ,how was it then Edward , because , I really don't understand " I stood, walked around the desk and perched on the front of it.

Edward exhaled , " How many times have you told Riley not to take drugs?" he whispered , "How many talks have you had with that piece of shit about using girls especially human ones?"

" That's beside the point.." I shouted , I knew he was right but I hate mindless violence it makes us no better than them , Edward slammed his hands on his thighs and stood face to face with me, I could feel the venom in his words , he was so out of control, but why.

" Its not Carlisle , anyone else and you would have had Jasper dispose of him long ago" he shouted running his hands through his hair, " This little piece of shit was worth nothing, he abused you trust and attacked me"

My eyes flew to Edwards face and then down to Emmett and Jasper " What the fuck?" I hissed, Jasper nodded.

" He's right Carlisle , Riley attacked him in the club office, he bit him" Jasper moved towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Edward , you've got to understand you cant kill everyone who pisses you off" I said patting his arm " This" I gestured between them , "This is what makes us different to the bastards out there , I understand why you did it but it doesn't take away the fact you killed a Volturi, and Aro wants answers" I sighed, remembering the sly phone call I had , had less than tan hour ago , I should have known he would edit it, but it had taken me by surprise.

"Why?" exclaimed Emmett , "They threw his fucked up ass out "

" I know Emmett but you know we are the Volturies greatest threat if they took over the south too that would make them the most powerful vampire family in the US" I explained.

" Pfft typical , politics" Jasper spat

" What you expected it to be emotional?" I laughed " They have been waiting to overthrow us for centuries"

" And I just gave them an excuse" Edward sighed , sitting back down placing his head between his hands.

" I should have known Aro was editing it, fuck " I brushed my hands through my hair if anything happened to the men in front of me I would never forgive myself , especially Edward he was, is like my first born.

" Aro called here?" Jasper hissed

" Yes , apparently , you had visitors this evening?" I raised his eyebrow

" Yeah little and large" scoffed Emmett,

I laughed shaking my head , "I see and what did Little and Large want?"

" Well whilst I was busy with those damn vampire kisses" I stroked my lower lip...focus! " Demetri went backstage and had a snoop around" Edward explained.

" Snooping?"

" Yeah , did Aro also edit that I caught Felix threatening some of our clientèle outside the club too?" Emmett added

" He what?" he hissed

Emmett nodded, " I scared him off though" he smiled looking very pleased with himself.

I sat back into my chair and spun to face the wall, Edward stifled a laugh.

" Bro do you realise how fucking annoying that is sometimes" he spat at Edward

" Do you think that will work Edward?"I whispered

" For now, but we are going to have to watch each others backs from now on" he smiled

Emmett cleared his throat louder than necessary,

"Well?" Emmett boomed

" Carlisle is going to inform Aro that if his vamps come anywhere near the club again without direct permission from Carlisle ,we will take it as a personal threat to this family" he smiled " but we will have to watch our backs , Dad really doesn't expect Aro to take this lying down he may not retaliate immediately but he will eventually"

" And we will be ready to smash heads!" laughed Emmett , I turned and glared at Emmett.

"Sorry dad" he smiled sheepishly

" Emmett its that mentality that causes you to make mistakes , and you are better than that" I smiled and winked at him , poor Emmett always finding the need to prove himself to me and his brothers , but I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Okay that's enough for tonight I shall pay Aro a little visit over the next few days, but for now I have kept you away from Esme for too long" I laughed.

We all stood except for Jasper, Edward emitted a low growl, I raised his eyebrow,

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Jasper?" I asked , looking between my two sons.

" What the fuck are you doing?" hissed Edward his eyes growing black and solid.

" Edward?" What was with him this evening, with the both of them they were always so close.

" No Carlisle I think I can sort it out myself" whispered Jasper moving in front of me and his brother.

Edward gave out a small laugh " Thought not" he whispered as he pushed past his brother.

Jasper spun , grabbed Edwards arm and threw him to the wall, pressing against his throat with his hand

"Jasper!" I shouted "If there is something we need to discuss, do it in the office"

" We have nothing to discuss , do we Edward?" Jasper smiled, Edward shook his head cussing under his breath.

We joined Emmett and Emse in the conservatory, Edward looked at Jasper his eyes narrowed , their lack of focus has got me concerned I must find out what has happened.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Carlisle was pinning this on me, he held his hand up to me before I could get the words out.

I hissed , " It wasn't like that Carlisle" I snapped in answer to his silent question.

" Really then you tell me what the fuck happened Edward because at the moment you seem to be the only person who knows ,how was it then Edward , because , I really don't understand.

Why is he so pissed at me, the other two were in the club too.

I swallowed down the venom in my mouth, why was I so pissed..

I felt totally out of control, and I knew Jazz could feel it too he kept on glancing over at me.

I tried again to explain my actions,

" That's beside the point.." shouted Carlisle , before I knew it I was stood face to face with him.

" Its not Carlisle , anyone else and you would have had Jasper dispose of him long ago" I shouted , " This little piece of shit was worth nothing, he abused you trust and attacked me"

Carlisle's eyes flew to mine , there was something in the look he gave me , fear?, random thoughts passed through his head.

Jasper confirmed the attack and my father seemed to soften , he explained why he was so pissed.

I sat back and listened to him, my mind wandered slightly and I absent mindedly licked my lower lip...and I was hard..again...I shifted in my seat and Jasper through me another glance sideways.

Emmett lightened the mood as always , threatening to smash some Volturi heads , and I would be right beside him.

"Okay that's enough for tonight I shall pay Aro a little visit over the next few days, but for now I have kept you away from Esme for too long" dad laughed.

We all stood except for Jasper, I emited a low growl at him , was the fuck was he thinking.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Jasper?" asked Carlisle, looking between us.

" What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed

" Edward?"

" No Carlisle I think I can sort it out myself" whispered Jasper moving in front of me and father.

I gave out a small laugh, he was all bark and no bite " Thought not" I whispered as I pushed past him.

Jasper spun , grabbed my arm and threw me to the wall, pressing against my throat with his hand, he moved in closely and whispered,

" Don't fuck with me Edward , Demetri wouldn't have got through tonight if your dick hadn't been doing the thinking for you" he hissed

I struggled, what the fuck was he talking about.

"Jasper!" Carlisle shouted "If there is something we need to discuss, do it in the office"

" We have nothing to discuss , do we Edward?" Jasper smiled, I shook my head.

We joined Emmett and Emse.

I looked at Jasper his eyes narrowed, I would have to find out what the fuck that was all about.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for sticking out the last chapter guys , sorry if it confused you I thought it just needed to be seen from all POV.

This one is easier on the eyes!

**BPOV**

The memories of the night before still swam in my head, Rose and I eat breakfast together, Emily had forgotten all about the drama , Rose on the other had seemed very quiet over breakfast .

" You okay over there Rose?" I smiled munching on my PB and J.

She looks up from the paper and nods but doesn't smile , something is wrong I can feel it.

I wipe my mouth with the paper napkin and catch the small nick in my lip, electricity flows through my body as I remember the kiss!

I shudder at the adrenalin that forces it way through me as I remember his lips, his teeth...and I need to change my underwear...

"Does it hurt?"

"Erm..sorry?"

" Your lip, does it hurt?"

" No" I smile , because it doesn't, it feels vital , alive.

"So can we go back to the club again tonight!"

Rose looks up at me again

"I promise to behave, no word vomit" and I mimic zipping my mouth up and throwing away the key.

She laughs and puts down the paper

"You a glutton for punishment?"

"Yeah something like that, besides don't you want to see Emmett again?" I smile into my coffee mug..gotcha..

" What?"

" Don't look at me like that Rose, you know what"

" Fuck off" she laughed rubbing her hands over her face,

" Okay but its just the two of us , Emily is out with Sam tonight"

"Wow she still seeing him , what's it been, like 3years now?" Emily had met Sam a few months after moving to the US and they'd been inseparable ever since.

"Yeah something like that" she smiled throwing my words back at me with a grin,

" I'll make you a deal , I'll take you back tonight if.." she stopped, smiling at me.

" If.." I repeated

" You come out shopping with me today"

" Shit .. Rose you know I hate to shop"

" Please yourself , I was just going to rent us a movie tonight anyway"

" Bitch!" I laughed

She stood and leant over the table kissing me on the forehead," And don't you forget it, come on I haven't got you a present yet I'll buy you something new for tonight"

Rose bought herself a strapless red beaded dress with matching pumps and I found an adorable black dress with a broad frill on the hem, I actually had a great afternoon , Rose opened a bottle of wine on our return and my aunt , Rose and Emily wished me all the best.

After a few glasses we headed up stairs to get ready for the evening.

" Wow you both look amazing" my aunt smiled giving us each a hug.

The ride seemed to take less time , I think because I was so wired about getting there I hadn't noticed the monotonous trees flying passed the window as Rose drove us in her red BMW convertible , it was warm enough to have the top down and the CD player blaring out Kings of Leon , Sex is on fire.

Emmett smiled as we approached the door,

" Hey short stuff , back to cause more trouble?"

I laughed and slapped his arm...Ouch...

" Hi Emmett , yeah someone's got to keep you on your toes" I turned to see Rose with her head down suddenly pre occupied with a piece of invisible thread on her dress.

" Oh Emmett , this is my cousin Rosalie , she lives here in Baton Rouge , I'm visiting with her and my aunt and other cousin Emily , the one you saw last night"

Emmett held out his hand to Rose , she giggled ...Rose giggled?...

He kissed the back of her hand " Please to meet you Rosie" he smiled

" Likewise" she whispered

I laughed, grabbed her hand dragging her into the club, " Laters Emmett" I shouted back.

We sat at the same booth as the previous night , the tiny bartender bounced over with an ice bucket , two glasses and a bottle of Champagne.

"What's this?"

" Compliments of the management" she smiled opening the bottle and pouring us each a glass.

" I'm Bella" I smiled

" Alice" she smiled back , and Rose introduced herself too.

We clinked glasses and I turned to the door catching Emmett's eye he smiled and nodded.

We laughed and drank ourselves through the champagne , Rose stood.

" Just going to the little vamps room" she giggled

I sat back and looked at the stage , it was empty this evening and the chair was missing.

" He's not in tonight" came a familiar voice behind me , Alice was swapping our now empty bottle with a new one.

" Sorry?"

" Master Jasper" she chimed

" MASTER Jasper" I laughed , she pouted

" Yes we all call them master , its not a domineering thing just...manners I suppose you know .. respect" she shrugged

" Master Emmett" I laughed

" Oh hell no , Emmett's just Emmett" she giggled

" So how long have you been working here?"

" About six months now , they're great to work for , they leave you be as long as the work gets done, I love bar work and here I feel protected" she smiles.

" Do you know who gives the kisses" I ask

" No sorry , I just work the bar" she turns and heads back with the empty bottle

" Rose where have you been?"

" Sorry" she smiled

I heard a low chuckle behind me , I turned and found Emmett standing behind me,

" Your not gonna fight with me this time are you short stuff " he laughed holding up the red scarf.

" Rose!"

She giggled and it went dark.

I felt Emmett s strong arms on my shoulders move me forward and through the doors , again he pulled them behind me , but he was gentle tonight not rough.

My breathing hitched as I realised once again we had become three rather than two.

His lips were softer tonight moving against mine , I tried to look down but the room was in darkness again, my senses heightened I leant into the kiss moving my lips with his, his tongue parted my lips and explored inside my mouth once again, I moved mine next to his, fire and ice fighting over dominance.

I felt Emmett slowly release my hands, but before I could touch , another set of strong hands were on my wrists and the door clicked behind me ,we were alone, he pressed my hands to his marble chest and moaned a guttural sound which I felt penetrate through his shirt , my loss of sight only enhanced my sense of touch I closed my eyes behind the blindfold and imagined his body.

He slowly moved my hands to his waist keeping them open so I couldn't grab , his abs were strong and sure , I allowed my little fingers to graze the top of his waistband and was rewarded once again my an animalistic growl, he moved my hands swiftly to his face , his jaw was strong and smooth, his cheekbones chisled , my breathing hitched as my fingertips passed momentarily over his smooth lips...this was no monster..no vampire..this was a god.. , his eyelashes fluttered on my palms like feathers , he moved my hands to his hair and I couldn't control myself any longer I fisted my hands the best I could into his soft hair.

His tongue moved along my bottom lip caressing it, I felt his teeth graze my lip and then he still , instantly realising he was waiting for permission..permission to taste me once more, I felt the heat increase between my legs , his breath sucked through his lips.

I nodded slowly and with a tinge of pain my lip felt moist and warm, he licked my lip then crushed his to mine once more, I moaned into his mouth.

He pulled my hands down and pressed one against his crotch...fuck he was hard...

I felt a rush of wind and his mouth was at my ear, " This is what you do to me" he whispered breathlessly.

Another chaste kiss and he was gone , and I was being escorted on very wobbly legs back to Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

As usual I own non of the characters, If I did I would be wrecking houses with Emmett!

**BPOV**

I sat in the booth, watching Rose as she attempted to get Emmett's attention.

" You like him don't you" I whispered

She smiled and nodded " I do and I don't know why , I should be running to the hills as you so eloquently put it he's ..you know" she brought her finger across her neck.

I laughed , " Its not like that Rose, whoever I kissed in there tonight is no monster and last night its different you know" I shrugged, and moved my thumb along my lower lip.

" Look I know I don't have experience with guys , but the way he kissed me and tonight" I whispered in her ear what had just taken place in the dark room.

She gasped " Fuck Bells weren't you scared".

" No , I mean I know I should have been, but I felt safe , I was in a pitch black room with a vampire and I have never felt safer in my life" I laughed, then began playing with my drinks mat.

" What is it Bella , did he hurt you?"

" Fuck no , like I said perfectly safe , in his hands" I sighed

" So what is it?"

" I just wish I could see him , his face felt like a gods and his hair was like silk , I just want to say thank you"

" Your so brave Bella , I don't think I could go through with that , being held and then the darkness I know I'd freak"

We changed the subject and drank another bottle of champagne, laughed and danced, I made my way over to the bar were Alice was yelling at a small man in a baseball hat.

" I don't give two shits who you know , you'll use manners here or I will refuse to serve you" she hissed her hands on her hips.

" How dare you speak to me like that you piece of human trash" he hissed back.

" Hey , watch the mouth ass hole" I called to the end of the bar where he was perched on a stool.

His eyes flicked to mine with a look of total distaste , he drummed his fingers on the bar and turned back to Alice, smiled and ordered his drink , I raised an eyebrow at him and he muttered a thank you to her.

She skipped over to me , " Well short stuff.." _ah shit not you too_... "what can I get you?"

I smiled and looked towards Rose who was watching the dancers.

" I want to order a vampires kiss" I whispered

"Sure" she smiled

" Can I ask for someone specific"

" Oh no sorry there's only one person who does the kisses , so I've been told"

I thought hard , as much as I loved my cousin did I want her kissing MY vampire..I know he's not really mine..but hey a girl can dream.. I decided yes , she had paid for two now and I bet they didn't come cheap, she deserved to experience one and maybe it would change the way she thought about Emmett.

" Okay, can I book one for my cousin"

" Sure is it a special occasion?"

" Nope its just to show her how much I love her" I smiled

" Ok that's fifty dollars" Alice smiled writing in a dark red notebook.

" Jeez she spent a hundred dollars on me" I felt a little bit guilty as I had thought to whether I should share my vampire.._okay I know he isn't mine...yet!_ .. she had spent so much on me.

" Okay some one will be with you soon" she smiles turning back to the bar.

I felt so pleased with myself , she would love it I was sure.

"What are you looking so pleased with yourself for?"

"Nothing , can't a girl smile at her cousin for no reason"

" Bella Marie Swan what are you up to?"

I smiled as I saw the familiar vampire walk slowly behind her, he quickly placed the scarf over her eyes, she squealed.

" Bella this is so not funny "

" It is from where I'm standing" I threw her own words back at her that she had said last night ,

"Bella!" she called as Emmett moved her through the doors to the left of the stage , a pang of jealousy snaked through my body , I shook my head...don't be such a bitch Bella she's your cousin..

**RPOV**

I can't believe Bella has done this to me , its so scary I'm not surprised she fought against it.

I guessed the strong hand on my bare arms were Emmett's as he had taken Bella on both occasions.

We stopped and he moved his hands slowly down my arms and to my wrists pulling them behind my back.

I felt trapped , I didn't like this feeling at all how had she enjoyed this I was trembling and nothing phased me EVER.

Why had she wanted to do this again surely it wasn't just for the kiss?

A sudden rush of wind flicked my hair across my face , then a cool finger placed it back behind my ear.

My breath hitched at his touch , again the cool finger traced a scorching path down my cheek, I shivered and goose bumps rose over my neck and arms.

A husky laugh filled the room ,I tried to move against my restraints but they held me tight.

I felt his lips touch mine , a raw electricity flooded my mind and body, his lips left and I immediately felt the loss, how could I crave something , something I had just felt for an infinitesimal amount of time.

Again the lips touched mine softly moving mine with them I had no control , and I didn't want it, who ever it was I was ready to give them full control over my mind and body.

I could feel the heat between my thighs , I moved them together for a little friction , but I needed more.

The vampire inhaled , a feral growl passed his lips as he crashed his to mine this time with so much force I was pushed back , but I didn't hit anything , I realised my hands were free and I was alone with this man..yes he was a man..vampire or not ..he was a man..

" Can I touch you?" I whispered with my new found bravery, again came the laugh a pair of rough hands grabbed mine and thrust them round his back, he was broad and I could feel every muscle ripple through my thin dress.

He pressed his lips on mine again , moving his tongue between them I allowed him entrance , our tongues caressed one another's , I moaned into his mouth and I was rewarded with his own moan it was low and reverberated through my dress and to my core, where I was hot and wanton , my mouth now moved mercilessly against his, out teeth crashing, his hands grabbed my hair and pulled my face towards his, his kisses moved down my jaw to my neck, if he continued I knew I would make a complete mess of myself , ...fuck..who would have thought you could cum from just kissing.. but this wasn't just kissing he was making love to my mouth..

His lips came back to mine as my hands moved along his firm back , he grabbed my face in his huge hands and grazed my lip with his teeth.

" Taste me!" I whispered breathlessly.

He growled and nipped my lip with his teeth , I pulled in a breath as a bead of blood raised on my bottom lip , he sucked it off with his lips and then licked the cut.

Pushing himself into me I could feel his arousal , I moaned.

I was brought back from my erotic fantasy by an annoyed clearing of a throat, he pulled away laughing, I felt hands moving me back outside and the blindfold being removed , Bella was sat in front of me with a shit eating grin on her face.

I threw myself into the booth and sighed.

**BPOV**

" Well?" I smiled

" It was.." she paused tightening her thighs, I laughed.

" That good huh?"

Rose smiled turning towards the door, were Emmett was stood , she caught his eye and he licked his lower lip and winked at her...Holy Fuck... it WAS him..

" Rose?"

" Rose are you okay?" I shook her shoulders and then I saw her trace her finger over her lip.

" Bella" she whispered " It was Emmett , Emmett gave me the vampire kiss" she whispered.

" Emmett?"

" Yes , but he didn't give you yours , well at least not tonight" my eyes narrowed how would she know.

She saw the look of confusion on my face and laughed holding palms up.

" Bella" she laughed " Emmett left the room tonight after he had taken you in"

I felt a sudden rush of rage , _fuck_ this wasn't fair she knew who had given her the kiss, she knew what he looked like and his name , this was so unfair.

Before I realised what I was doing I was making my way towards Emmett at the door,

" Hey short stuff you okay" he smiled

" Fuck you Emmett!" I shouted " Why the fuck does Rose get to know who gave her , her kiss and I don't" I shouted.

He looked down at me deathly serious , bending down he whispered in my ear.

" You are going to be in a shit load of trouble if you don't stop shouting" he whispered

I stood back and felt a sting of tears in my eyes , I quickly brushed them away with the back of my hand.

" Its just not fair " I whispered looking at my feet.

I looked up to find myself standing alone near the door, I turned to look at Rose who was rushing towards me.

" I want to go home" I murmured

" Okay babes come on" she took my hand and pulled me through the door.

" Its not fair" I whispered " You know who your vampire is"

" I'm sorry Bella" I looked up at her and she was looking over my shoulder with a shocked expression I began to turn but everything went dark.

A pair of hands pushed me forward and pushed me through a door.

" Sit!" the voice hissed


	10. Chapter 10

**Again I own non of the twilight characters if I did I would be chillin with Jasper!**

**Thank you for all my amazing reviews so so you guys are awesome, sorry if I haven't replied to them personally I really do appreciate them!**

**?POV**

She's looking at me again , I gaze at her with reverence.

My heart sings for her, I laugh at the phrase, as I place a hand on my chest where inside my hard shell of a heart sits, dormant, but when I catch her looking at me its vital, alive.

But this is impossible , I'm a monster and she..well an angel, her hair and her skin I want to brush her skin with angel kisses, I want , no need to feel her.

But his is am impossible love...a forbidden love...

**BPOV**

"Sit!" the voice hissed,

I didn't move , this voice was angry and full of venom.

" I said sit!" the man's voice whispered again.

Okay I thought , this doesn't feel right , I closed my eyes behind the scarf and inhaled, the lush , rich smell of polished leather filled my nose, I moved towards the smell stumbling slightly as my warm bare legs hit the cool leather of a chair or sofa I wasn't quite sure, feeling out with my hands I realised it was a sofa and sat.

A maniacal laugh hissed from somewhere in front of me , was I being played with...someone's toy?

" If your going to kill me, leave the blindfold on I'd rather not see it coming" I spat out with as much courage as I could muster, my heartbeat unfortunately was playing a different tune it was attempting to flee and leave my cold ass body behind.

Silence...

I moved my hand to lift the blindfold , curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wanted to see my abductor.

"Leave it" the voice was so close it made me jump , and a blush filled my cheeks.

My abductor drew in a breath , and a cool finger traced a line along my jaw, instinctively I drew away this voice this hand wasn't protective but greedy and possessive.

" What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" whispered the voice , this time it was right next to my left ear, my breathing hitched from its proximity to my throat.

I pushed myself up from the sofa needing to have some distance from the voice, I turned my head in the direction of it,

" Well I'm sure as hell not here for dinner , am I " I hissed , then realised what I'd said...stupid fucking word vomit...I was dinner..the oysters..fillet minion..and death by chocolate..all in one neat package...

I bet this vampire was practically drooling having an 18 yr old virgin in his midst , I bet my innocence was driving him crazy..my thoughts became dark and random, I shook my head to clear them.

" I didn't tell you to move" he hissed

Surely this couldn't be MY vampire , his voice was harsh and scary.

The knock at the door startled me,

" I'm busy" he shouted

" Sorry , sir just wanted to say goodnight , I'm off for the evening" came a timid voice through the door.

" Goodnight " he clipped

" Yes master"

Master?..I started to mull things over in my head again..Master?.. but it couldn't be unless it was the blonde from the stage..Master Jasper!

My hand went up to my blindfold again I'd had enough of this game,

" I said leave it" he hissed,

" And you are...?" my head snapped up as I pulled it down , "Ah" I said looking up at the most devastatingly beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

It wasn't Master Jasper , but a young vampire , with chisled features...oh fuck... and a mess of bronze hair...messy hair.. my hand moved to my lip and I traced my finger across the small lump still present from tonight's kiss.

I kept my eyes on his , as I removed the scarf and threw it onto the sofa beside me, I was sat on a large Chesterfield sofa, smooth and luxurious I allowed my hand to stroke the cool leather inhaling its rich scent, but , I never took my eyes from his they grew dark and solid as his eyes watched my hands on the leather.

He pushed his hands through his hair..no I want to do that...

" You are either very brave or extremely stupid" he moved towards me and I pushed myself back on the sofa.

As he came closer the dim spot lights danced on his skin and his hair, he was at least 6' 2" , the heat grew between my legs and his nostrils flared ,a small crooked smile appeared on his face..

" Your beautiful " I whispered..shit did I actually just say that out loud..

" Your English?" he mused, I wasn't sure if this required an answer.

" Erm .. yes"

" My father would be interested in talking to you , he hasn't been back to England in a very long time" he seemed to smile to himself this time , his eyes looking slightly lost.

" Your father?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Yes Carlisle , he was born in London"

" Ah" ..great response..numb nuts..

He moved slowly and sat beside me on the sofa , his hands stroked the leather and the heat between my legs intensified..I rubbed my thighs together slowly.

" I wish you wouldn't do that" he hissed.

" What"?"

" That" he gestured towards my legs,..shit am I turning him on...if this really was MY vampire I already knew what I did to him..maybe a switch in control is needed...are you fucking nuts Swan he'll kill you..

" What are you thinking?" he smiled

" Oh er nothing"

He closed his eyes. hanging his head back to rest on the back of the sofa and he exhaled a long husky breath.

" You are driving me insane with this silence Miss Swan" he said finally his eyes burning into mine, I shifted on the sofa.

" Bella" I corrected him , he lifted an eyebrow.

" So , you were the birthday girl?"

" You knew I was, didn't you?"

He laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world,

" Can I ask you something?" I whispered playing with my hands , I couldn't form a sentence looking into his eyes.

" Sure"

" Did YOU kiss my cousin?"

He laughed again and shook his head.

" No , that would be Emmett my brother"

" So..so your Edward?"

" Yes" he looked away, shifting in his seat.

" Can I ask you something else?"

" Your very loquacious" he smiled

I looked at him and laughed " That's nice , most people just say I suffer from verbal diarrhoea"

His eyes narrowed, shaking his head he dragged his long fingers through his hair..what he could do to me with those long fingers..

" Your question Miss Swan?"

" Sorry, erm.. why did you let me touch you, tonight I mean..that was you wasn't it?"

He smiled again , his face had an ethereal glow when he smiled and my stomach twitched.

" I'm sorry , I shouldn't have, that's not what's supposed to happen"

" Oh" I looked back down and played with a piece of invisible lint on my dress,

Edward lifted my chin with his cool fingers, I didn't flinch this time the coolness was nice against my blush.

We stared into one another's eyes as he moved his face closer , his scent filled my lungs and I closed my eyes as his marble lips pressed against mine, his kisses were soft and I allowed him to take control of my mouth.

He pressed harder and I was forced to lay back, my head on the back of the cool leather sofa,...fuck this was hot..

I moved into the kiss matching his caress as the kiss deepened a low grumble escaped through his lips...holy shit I just made a guy growl..

I sucked his bottom lip, and his had fisted in my hair, I couldn't move mine they were trapped by my sides.

He pulled me forward with the ease of picking up a toddler and placed me on his lap, I moved again so I was straddling him, I could feel his arousal under his black trousers , it pressed into my heat and I moaned at the contact.

Both hands in his hair I fisted and pulled as our kiss intensified , he moved his hands up my thighs to my waist and growled in appreciation.

I ran my tongue along his upper teeth and he pulled back

" Your fucking dangerous" he hissed , I smiled and bit my lip..I needed him..nothing else mattered..I wanted him..

I ground my hips to his and he met my thrusts venomously.

He pulled back again his eyes black and solid,

" I want you" he whispered , crashing his mouth back to mine, I whimpered in response , and then we were moving, never releasing my mouth I felt us move into another room, it was brighter than his office everything decorated in lush reds and golds, he turned me to face a huge four poster bed adorned again in lush warm colours.

" Home from home" he shrugged as he placed me on the centre of the bed..this was it..I was going to...with a vampire...I..was..going..to...shit!..I don't know how..shit!..

I closed my eyes and attempted to push my nerves away, my heart stuttered and Edward looked back at me from the door.

" Is everything okay Bella?

Shit how did he know?

" I..I ..have to go" I stumbled off the bed, praying my tears wouldn't fall , what the fuck was I thinking, I cant have sex with a vampire , I have never had sex before it would be a total disaster, I moved to push past him and he caught my wrist.

" If that's what you want?" he whispered kissing the inside of my wrist,

_Fuck no..that's .not what I want I want you to fuck me till I scream and call my name out when you cum..but..I can't.._

" No" I whispered not looking at him " I don't want to go" , and with that he pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist , he was in his boxers and his black shirt was un- fastened a lone crucifix lay on his rippled chest I looked at the cross and raised an eyebrow.

He laughed and nuzzled my neck," Myth" he whispered

He kissed me gently on my neck and throat as he lay me back onto the bed, he grabbed the hem of my dress and lifted I leant up so he could pull it off, I lay back as his eyes widened at my lack of bra and barely there panties.

" Beautiful" he whispered peppering my body with kisses .

I bucked my hips to his touch, feather like and sure. He kissed my pubic bone and I whimpered in response, he growled a feral growl which woke every primal instinct in my body. I could do this..he would show me..

He moved back to my mouth, his hips moving rhythmically with mine.

Our tongues clashed as our kisses became full of hunger and lust.

He rose up above me , taking the rest of my clothes and his off, he nudged at my knee with his thigh and I opened my legs willingly, giving him control.

He moved slowly so he was lay half across me and hitched my leg over his hip , moving his aching cock to my entrance.

he moved gently inside me, I hissed as my barrier ripped and his stilled , his eyes flew to mine.

" Your?" he whispered barely audible, I looked down at his chest and nodded, his lips crashed into mine.

" Fucking beautiful , fucking dangerous" he mumbled through our lips.

He moved with reverence , slowly easing out until just the tip remained in my warm folds then he pushed back in, each thrust equalled the next slow but sure.

So this was it, this was what it was like being made love to , Aunt Leah said when I was older I would know the difference from having sex to being made love to, I had no experience but something in the way he held me and moved made me think of the latter.

His full weight on me , he thrusts came more pronounced, more possessive, stomach began to tighten , as his thrusts continued, I pushed my hips to meet his , he felt so deep.

" Fuck Bella , I'm so close" he whispered in my ear, and with those words my world exploded into a million nerve endings.

" Edward!" I hissed , and he stilled pouring his soul into my body.

I winced as he left me , feeling the abandonment and loss immediately.

" Are you okay,did I hurt you" he kissed the corner of my mouth and I leant in to deepen the kiss , he chuckled against my lips.

" Got a taste for it have we Miss Swan?"

I giggled and nodded because it wasn't a lie, I wanted this man to make love to me forever, I wanted to stay in this bed with him and never leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is a short chapter hope you still enjoy it!**

**JPOV**

She's here already...

Look at her..perfection..

I wish I could bottle her scent...fuck I'm hard just thinking about it..

Her lips..full like rosebuds..fuck I'm going soft..Emmett would call me a pussy..

" Hi" she smiles, and the room lights up.

" Hi" I reply..

" Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure is everything okay?"

" Yeah , erm can we go into the office?"

" Sure"

I open the door for her and her scent attacks my senses making me catch my breath,..what the fuck am I thinking..I..cant..do..this.

" Is there a probl..." she begins to speak, her lips moving I have to feel them move against mine, I crash my lips to hers, my hands moving to her perked ass, solid.

She whimpers at my touch but doesn't pull away , our tongues dance touching and caressing one another.

I groan into her mouth and lift her higher she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist and I smell before I feel her arousal and this only drives me further , I move my hands up under her tight T shirt , my hands graze her breasts and she squeaks, she holds the back of my neck twisting her fingers in the small hairs which are standing to attention like the rest of my body.

This isn't going how I planned it, I planned to be sweet , but she drives me to distraction I must have her , I need to be inside her.

My cock twitches at the thought as she grinds her heat into me.

I walk forwards,so she is flush against the office door, our kisses are fierce almost Primal , I cant believe she is so receptive to me.

She pulls back and begins to fumble with the button on my jeans , I still her hands and she looks at me through hungry hooded eyes under dark lashes.

I place my hand between us and in one swift move I shed her of her lower clothing so her now naked heat is grinding into me, she whimpers at the friction of my denim and my aching cock begs for release , to be united with the heat.

I press my hips against hers whilst I shed my jeans and boxers, then without hesitation I thrust into her , she screams into my shoulder as I pound her , I need this, I need her.

I continue to pound into her and I feel my balls tighten and my stomach twist.

" So close " I hiss

She can barely answer she simply moans kissing my throat and jaw.

This is it I'm going to cum , I thrust three more times on my second I whisper close to her ear,

" Cum for me baby , cum"

And this tips her over the edge , he body writhes in my arms and her back arches as I thrust for a final time before I empty myself into her...

We curl up on the floor her head on my shoulder, the club is beginning to open I can her Emmett doing the dead bolts on the main doors.

" Alice?"

" mm"

" I'm sorry" I sigh " I had everything planned to court you and make you my own and only then..well you know"

" Master" Alice smiled

_Master? I cant believe she's still calling me master, after what we have just done._

" Alice" I kiss her hair , holding her closer " I think we're passed the master stage now don't you, please call me Jasper"

" Okay Jasper" I felt her smile on my chest, why had it taken so long for me to do this, probably the fear of rejection.

I pulled her up with me passing her garments to her as I got dressed myself.

" I erm better go start my shift" she smiled at me, kissed the corner of my mouth and left.

I threw myself into the office chair, placing my hands behind my head, I bet I had the biggest fuck off grin on my face.

" About fucking time" A voice laughed beside me

"I could say the same thing about you" I laughed as Edward walked into the office, he stood in front of me laying his hands on the desk.

" So ..are ..we. are we good?" he asked , it took me a moment to realise what he was talking about.

" Yeah , we're good , as long as your dick doesn't take up residence in your brain again" I laughed

" Yeah..sorry about that , but its found a new home so I think we're safe" he smiled pushing his hands through his hair.

" Its about fucking time" I threw his words back at him, "Where is she?"

"Asleep"

" Tired her out already?"

" Fuck off"

" You on stage tonight?"

" Yeah , at least I can look at her now, knowing she's mine" I smiled...yes she..Alice was mine!...she wanted me as much as I wanted her..


	12. Chapter 12

**I own non of the twilight or vampire characters, If I did Dr Cullen would be giving me a bed bath!**

**I have changed the semantics of vampires as the Cullen's were known, the bite as it were is no longer the way they are turned, its ALSO used ...well you'll find out.**

Edward sat watching Bella sleep , wishing he could lay asleep beside her, he knew he would just have to be contented to watch, she smiled and he wondered what her dreams were.

" Edward" she whispered smiling , then he knew her dreams were of him, he adjusted his jeans and lay back against the bed post watching her, so much had happened in the past few days, he had known something was different about her the first time he had kissed her and tasted her blood.

He didn't for one minute think she was a virgin, untouched by human hands, he cursed as he thought that it had been him..a monster that had taken her virginity, her innocence away from her, and yet she was as willing as he was and the silence , that had been an unexpected yet rewarding bonus.

His lack of sexual partners was due to the fact he could hear their thoughts during sex, he laughed quietly to himself, SEX...that's all he'd ever had he had never made love to a woman, it had always been rough , violent even , but then again it had always been vampire sex , he didn't have to hold back with women of his kind , it had taken all his self control that night not to thrust into her and bury himself in her thick folds...shit he was hard again..maybe she will allow it a little rougher as she gains more experience...fuck.. how long will this last?

He shifted on the bed again and she moaned and opened a sleepy eye,

" Hi" she smiled drowsily

"Hi" he moved to the top of the bed and kissed her hair pushing it behind her ears.

**EPOV**

"Hi" she smiled at me through her sleepy chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi" I moved closer so I could kiss her, her hair felt so soft in my hands as I pushed it behind her ears, to see her face in all its glory.

She pulled herself up and lay her head on my chest, I found it unbelievable how she didn't shudder at my cool skin,and how warm hers felt to me.

She looked distant for a moment and panic shook my body.._what if I DID hurt her..what if she regrets this happening.._

" Bella it drives me insane when I don't know what your thinking , what is it baby?" I pulled her so I could see her face.

" Its nothing"

" If you value my sanity , you'll tell me"

" Was I...you know..was I alright?" she whispered not giving me eye contact.

I laughed and made her jump, I pulled her to my chest nuzzling her hair, her scent was exquisite.

"You were wonderful and soft, It will take time for me to teach you to be more... confident, but you were everything and more..." ..fuck .. did I just purr?..

Her eyes moved to mine, her face bright and young, "You want more?" she whispered

I pressed my lips to hers hard and purposeful , her tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip , I moaned at the contact, we kissed passionately for a few more minutes then she pulled back , I immediately felt the loss of contact in the pit of my stomach.

Her face looked puzzled , but she was smiling.

"What?"

" Does it hurt?" she whispered , the tone of her voice went straight to my jeans and my cock twitched.

" Sorry?"

" I mean when you bite , I mean really bite?"

" The first time yes, for you it will, but my tongue, our tongues have a healing fluid on them which seals the bite"

I felt her shift in my arms and the scent of arousal lift sweetly as a summer breeze.

"What do I taste like?"

I thought back to the first time I had grazed her lip, my body had reacted to it with such unexpected vehement, that even Emmett would have found it difficult to pull me off if I had lost control, and that thought scared the shit out of me.

" Edward?" she whispered a note of concern in her voice.

I shook my head , "Sorry, its just that your blood..." I paused thinking of the right way to say it that wouldn't have her running for the hills.

" è perfetto" I whispered to myself

" What?" she smiled " What did you just say?"

I inhaled and pulled her lips to mine, closing my eyes as I did " è perfetto , It means its perfect your blood is perfect"

She pulled back and the adorable blush grew up her neck and to her face " That's not the only perfect thing about you" I stroked my finger down her cheek and she leant into my touch.

" Bite me" she whispered, my eyes flew to hers and within seconds I was on my feet..did she just ask me to fucking bite her...she has no idea what she's asking..._stupid girl..._

And I reacted the only way I knew...I left.

**BPOV**

He called me perfect, no one had ever called me perfect.

HE had been perfect last night , his touch was feather light and he kissed me with such feeling that even now when I think of it my body reacts pushing goose pimples all over my body.

So what did I do?

What did I just say to make him leave, I could feel my eyes sting with tears.

I sat for a while , naked , in his bed, where a few hours ago he had taken my virginity like the crown jewels with reverence and honour.

I would not have changed my first experience for anything, he was a man and the fact he was...different only helped my experience.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks , I brushed them away with the back of my hand and looked around the room, i had to get out of here, if he didn't want me no matter what he had said I couldn't stay , I had upset him , he was angry , my dress was in pieces on the floor.

" Great" I hissed , I jumped from the bed and walked towards his wardrobe that took up the whole of the far wall.

I rummage through the masses of clothes, pulling out a crisp white shirt, I pushed my arms into it turning up the cuffs and tying it at my waist, I went through another drawer and found a pair of grey boxers, I had to turn the waistband over so I wouldn't lose them.

I sat back on the bed for a second, where was Rose? did she know I was okay, surely Emmett would have told her but I know she would still be worried.

I opened the bedroom door and found myself on a small landing, at the end was a set of wrought iron spiral stairs, wow I hadn't noticed them the night before, although I had been distracted.

At the bottom of the stairs was a corridor I tried three out of the four doors I could see and they were all locked, I held my breath as I tried the final one , it was his office , he was sat behind his desk his back to me and standing in front was another vampire , female , flame red hair and crimson eyes.

There was an intake of breathes and both vampires turned to look at me , Edwards eyes were dark as he looked from me to the female.

" I'm sorry" I whispered , feeling the need to disappear, and quickly.

" That's fine Bella , Victoria was just leaving" he raised an eyebrow to her and her nostrils flared, she leant over the desk at him with a terrifying glare.

" I will find out what happened to my Riley" she hissed " You will screw up Cullen and when you do , me and my family will wipe you off the face of this fucking earth" she spat

I had to get out of there,I twisted round and caught my foot on the door frame sending me sprawling to the floor in the corridor, I pushed myself up..great exit..Swam..fuck why am I so clumsy.. I buried my head in my hands and wept.

I was aware of shouting from inside his office, with my face turned towards the door I could make out two sets of voices, obviously this Victoria wasn't ready to leave so soon.

" Don't you ever come into my club and fucking threaten me , you bitch" I heard Edward snarl

" Don't preach to me Cullen" I heard the female shout back

There was crashing and the sound of fighting, but not normal fighting, the sounds were animalistic with growls and roars.

I clasped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there but nobody disturbed me, I pushed myself up and moved towards the office door once again, it was quiet , I slipped the door open a fraction and walked into the dark office, feeling my way through I found the door, I turned the handle then suddenly realised I wasn't alone, I spun and my eyes made out an outline of someone sitting at the far end.

Click!

A desk light clicked on and there he sat at his desk his eyes pitch and dangerous.

I walked slowly to his desk and he exhaled,

" I'm sorry" he whispered

" For what?"

" For leaving you , for scaring you , for..." he stopped , so he did regret ..it..

" You didn't scare me" he raised his eyebrow at me " Okay maybe a little" I chuckled

" And as for leaving me , well I don't blame you if you regret what we..." his eyes bored into me and I stopped talking

" You think I regret... regret what we did!" he hissed , now I was scared.

" Why did you leave then?"

"Bella..you asked me to bite you" he shook his head, " you asked me to do the one thing I have no control over, it was very naive of you and it freaked me, I'm sorry I should have just said instead of running, but you don't realise how intoxicating you are to me" he held out his hands to me and I walked into them without a thought.

He moved his chair back from his desk so I could straddle his lap , pulling me up he took my face into his hands and kissed me gently.

" I could never regret what I...we did" he kissed along my jaw and neck...fuck this was hot...

" Bella , you gave yourself to me..unconditionally , irrevocably even though you knew nothing of me..of..love" he pushed his hands through his hair and all I could do was shrug.

" I never thought of it like that , I just knew I wanted to be with you, I knew I could trust you" I smiled

He exhaled, closing his eyes, when he opened them they blazed at me, I crashed my lips to his needing to fill the space between us , what little there was of it I needed him closer.

He slid his hands down my arms , past my waist onto my thighs, I arched my back at his touch , he traced the inside of them with his thumbs, moving closer to my heat, I knew he could smell my arousal as he moaned into my mouth.

I began to unbutton my shirt slowly my eyes never leaving his, he stilled my hands raising an eyebrow.

" What's this?" he smiled holding onto the front of the shirt I was wearing,

" Your shirt" I said with a seductive tone..well as seductive as I could..

" And these" he flicked the band on the boxers.

" Your boxers" I smiled

" Fucking dangerous" he hissed before crashing his lips again to mine, pulling at his shirt and ripping it from my body.

I moaned and ground my hips into the seam of his jeans , he let out a growl.

" Hungry aren't you?" he growled , I nodded.

He caressed my face with one hand as he cupped my breast with his other,

" Suck!" he whispered placing his thumb to my mouth , I opened it slowly and moved my lips down the length of his thumb , not closing my lips until i reached his hand he hissed through gritted teeth as I pulled back up grazing it with my teeth.

I was momentarily distracted by an argument through the far doors which lead to the club.

They flew open and I was whisked from his lap to behind the chair.

" What the fuck is going on!"Edward shouted , hurting my ears.

I glanced quickly from him to the now open door, in the door way stood Emmett holding onto a screaming vampire who's eyes were shocking red , he was pulling against his restraints whilst Emmett was cursing.

" Bella, out!" he shouted to me , his eyes not leaving his brother.

I couldn't move the vampires eyes held me.

" Bella NOW!" he hissed..I wanted to .. shit .. did ..I but I couldn't move..

" For fucks sake Bella LEAVE!" and he turned to me and that was the first time since I had seen his beautiful face that he looked like a vampire...and I fled.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own non of the vampire characters in this story I only own the storyline.**

**I love hearing from different POV's, hope you enjoy this chapter through the eyes of Edward.**

**EPOV**

I clicked on the light as I heard her fumble at the door handle leading out to the club , why was she leaving?._.she leaving because you fucked her then left her you ass hole Cullen..fuck no I had to make this right.._

" I'm sorry" I whispered

" For what?"

" For leaving you , for scaring you , for..." I stopped I didn't know what else to say.

" You didn't scare me" I raised my eyebrow, her heartbeat told me otherwise, why was she protecting me ? " Okay maybe a little" she chuckled

" And as for leaving me , well I don't blame you if you regret what we..." she shifted and looked down at her feet.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing she thought I regretted what we had done , Jeez it was one of the most perfect nights of my non existent life.

" You think I regret what we did!" I hissed, shaking my head.

" Why did you leave then?"

"Bella..you asked me to bite you, you asked me to do the one thing I have no control over, it was very naive of you and it freaked me, I'm sorry I should have just said instead of running, but you don't realise how intoxicating you are to me" I held out my hands to her and she walked into them without a thought.

I pushed my chair back she she could sit on my lap instead she straddled me I moaned into her shoulder she was incredible ,I took face into my hands and kissed her gently, my tongue tracing her lower lip , I longed to taste her again, but I needed to control my self, it was taking all my self control not to take her on my desk now.._Classy Cullen get a fucking grip.._

" I could never regret what I...we did" I kissed her along her jaw and neck...fuck she was hot her skin soft under my lips...

" Bella , you gave yourself to me..unconditionally , irrevocably even though you knew nothing of me..of..love" I pushed my hands through my hair.

" I never thought of it like that , I just knew I wanted to be with you, I knew I could trust you" she smiled through her long lashes.

I closed my eyes, she crashed her lips to mine.

I slid my hands down her arms to her waist and then onto her thighs, she arched my back at my touch , I traced her thighs towards her heat kneaded her with my thumbs I could smell my arousal.

She began to unbutton her shirt..wait my shirt ? ..she was wearing my clothes..my clothes were touching her skin.. her eyes never left mine.

" What's this?" I smiled holding onto the front of the shirt.

" Your shirt" she said with a seductive voice..fuck could I get any harder?

" And these" I flicked the elastic on the band of the boxers.

" Your boxers" she smiled her eyes lustful and needy.

" Fucking dangerous" I hissed before crashing my lips to hers again, pulling at the shirt and ripping it from her body.

I moaned as she ground her hips into the seam of my jeans.

" Hungry aren't you?" I growled , she simply nodded biting her bottom lip...Jeez no..I wanted to do that..

I began to caressed her face with one hand and cupped her breast with his other, her skin moved like water over a stone through my fingers.

I placed my thumb against her puffy lips , she opened slowly and moved down the length of my thumb , until she reached my hand I hissed through gritted.

I was momentarily distracted by an argument through the doors.

They flew open and I threw her from my lap to behind the chair.

" What the fuck is going on!" I shouted.

I glanced quickly from her to the now open door were Emmett stood holding onto a screaming vampire, he was pulling against his restraints whilst Emmett was cursing.

" Bella, out!" I shouted my eyes not leaving my brothers.

She didn't move.

" Bella NOW!" I hissed. _why the fuck was she still standing there..she needed to get out of here.._

" For fucks sake Bella LEAVE!" I turned to her and for the first time since I had seen her she looked frightened of me. _Good..this IS me baby..I'm a monster..you should be scared_...and she fled.

I turned from the door, where she had fled and bolted to the vampire.

" What the fuck do you think you are doing coming into our club?" I hissed

" Screw you Cullen. I have a message from Aro" he hissed

I looked from him to my bothers , Jasper had joined the little meeting and was now holding the vampire around his neck, whilst Emmett held his hands behind his back.

" Since when has Aro used newborns to send messages?" Jasper hissed.

" Master Aro doesn't have to explain to the likes of you Cullen" he struggled to make eye contact with my brother but Jasper was too strong.

" Watch your mouth!" Emmett hissed twisting his arms tighter.

I was face to face with him now the putrid smell of hobo blood on his breath, " Message?"

Suddenly the newborn flicked his head up almost out of Jaspers grip and a shit eating grin grew on his face,

" Aro sends his regards and says you cant watch them forever, whether it be at home , work or simply crossing the street accidents happen" he smiled..he fucking smiled.. at . Me!..

" You Fuck!" Jasper growled, and the newborns body slumped to the floor of my office.

I began pacing surely he didn't know about Bella...Victoria!..she would have been able to smell her all over me and then,,at the door!..but he said them!

" Ed?" Emmett whispered

" What!"

" Do you think he meant Mom too?" his eyes looked into mine pained I saw all his random thoughts in his head of the scum getting our mother, Esme.

" Fuck Em don't , I'll phone dad and tell him what has happened" I flicked open my phone , and chuckled to myself.

" Dude!" Emmett hissed " What's so funny?"

" You have a rather feisty visitor waiting for you at the door" I smiled, his eyes narrowed and I shrugged.

After a very heated argument with Carlisle in which he went from blaming me to blaming Bella , he insisted that if I wished to continue seeing her , I did a background check , its something we did on all our human staff, but I hadn't thought I would ever do it on my girl.

I sat in my chair elbows on my desk I remembered the day when I had done the check on Alice Brandon , she was so small and when she asked about the bar position I almost fell off my chair but Jasper said he had felt something about her and so we agreed to let her try, she didn't disappoint us , she was like some evil pixie when she got behind the bar, yet her background showed nothing..literally nothing and what made matters worse she had a death certificate.

She had explained in floods of tears about her life in a special children's home, were most children never came out, her death certificate was dated the day she moved in but a terrible fire had almost burnt it to the ground and she had made her escape.

I would start the background check and then go find her, I would give her time to make up her mind..although what I would do if she left me I really don't know.. Its only been a day and I crave her body..her touch..her scent...her Blood!

**EMPOV**

I could here someone shouting outside the main doors , she was cusrsing like a sailor , who the hell would it be the club is open why doesn't she just come in.

I opened the door to see Bella's cousin Rose bearing her teeth at Alice who looked amused and slightly angry at me.

" Where the fuck is she" she shouted at me

" Whoa!" I held up my hands and moved towards her slowly , she relaxed in Alice's arms , and then the tears started.._fuck I hate THE tears.._

I nodded at Alice to release her, she smiled and returned to the club.

" Where is she" she cried her head in her hands.

" She's here , she's fine" I whispered grabbing her shoulders with my hands,she flung her arms around my chest and sobbed.

"Hey , what's the matter?"

" What's the matter?" she shouted her eyes wide " My cousin is taken from me by vampires and I don't see her for nearly two days and you want to know what the matter is!" she screamed into my face pounding her fists on my chest.

I grabbed her face and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, she was so feisty.._fuck I'm hard.._.

She pulled back her eyes drinking me in I could feel my soul being dragged up from the deapths of my being, crap what was with this woman.

CRACK !

She right hooked my chin and yelled in pain, I couldn't help chuckle she had no fear of me , I was glad I was a vampire because I know she would have floored me with that punch If I had been mortal.

She looked back at me with..._lust?..what the..f._.she crashed her lips to mine moaning, I ploughed my hands through her golden hair , her smell was fucking delicious.

" You..._**kiss**_...should.._**kiss**_..have..told her to call._**.kiss**_..me" she mumbled through her lips.

" She's been kinda busy" I laughed breathlessly, we were both panting.

She smiled at me and raised an eyebrow,within seconds I had whisked her into my arms bridal style, she laughed throwing her head back and her scent attacked my mind and moved straight down to my dick.

Edward laughed as I flew through the office.._sorry dude_..I thought.

" No problem" he whispered back.

I swept her up the spiral stairs were we each had our own rooms, if we just needed some space.

I dropped her onto the bed, she was panting, her eyes were wide, laughing.

" You have no idea how much I have been longing for you to do that to me" she giggled breathlessly.

I jumped onto the bed next to her.

" And this?" I smiled kissing her throat, she growled. _fuck did she just growl at me?.._

" And this?" I moved my mouth further down her body, nudging her breast with my nose, she arched her back moaning.

" Oh and definitely this..." I kissed her pubic bone , the essence of her arousal filling my nostrils.

" Emmett?" she whispered

" mmm?"

" Shut the fuck up and screw me" she whispered , I didn't need telling twice.

I tore my T shirt off , whilst she fumbled with the buttons on my jeans, I didn't have the patience to wait I grabbed my waistband and tore them from me, I made equally short work of her clothes too.

She lay on her back her hair an ethereal halo above her head, I rose up above her, taking all my weight on my arms.

" Fuck your breathtaking" she whispered.

I smiled wiggling my eyebrows , which made her giggle..yep that sound went straight to my dick..

I positioned myself at her heated folds glistening with her readiness to take me.

Placing my hands under her shoulders I plunged my dick into her , she screamed out and her nails dug into my arms, it wasn't painful it was hot.

I pounded as she writhed and met my hips with every thrust, I pulled out slowly and she moaned, only to pound back in harder and harder, I could feel myself getting closer to my release, I switched her so she was above me, riding me hard as I moved her hips with my hands.

Her eyes shot open and a feral scream left her lips , which tipped me over the edge I pulled her hips down once more and spilled into her.

We lay sated and breathless on the bed , her body was covered in a soft sheen of sweat which made her sparkle.

" Is she really okay" she whispered playing with the hairs on my chest.

" Yeah she's fine, she finally met her kiss" he laughed

" Who was it?"

" My brother , he's been a dick since the first time he kissed her"

" Edward? , did he kiss me , or was that definatly you?"

I laughed pulling her onto me " That.._**.kiss**_..was._**.kiss**_..definatley.._**kiss**_...me" I hissed into her ear.

We made out on the bed until we were both panting again, she yawned.

" Am I boring you?" I laughed kissing her neck.

" No I'm tired, we cant all have the stamina of a vampire you know"

" True , if you did I don't think I could ever leave this bed" I smiled , nuzzling her hair..she smelled even _BETTER_ after sex..

" Do you have to leave?"

I nodded " I have to get back on the door"

She turned her head and kissed me passionately on the lips, her tongue invading my mouth.

" Mmm maybe in a little while" I smiled through her kiss...


	14. Chapter 14

**I own non of the characters, if I did I would be in a Cullen manwich!**

**BPOV**

I didn't care were my legs were carrying me I knew I had to get out of here.

Edward had looked frightening yes,but the look on the vampires face snarling in Emmett's arm and turned me cold,

I need to be away , the way my body craved Edward scared me too, I was due to fly back home in a day or two I couldn't get more involved than I already was.

My legs were taking me to the spiral staircase , I took the steps two at a time, then I felt my heel misjudge the final step,

flying my arms out to grab something, they slipped on the cold metal handrail, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of hitting each metal step.

It took me a while to realise I was still moving but with no pain, then I felt the cool feel of leather under my legs,

I opened my eyes and there he was sat in his chair his head in his hands.

" Hi" I whispered

His eyes shot to mine and within a second he was knelt before me cupping my chin in his hands.

" Hi" he smiled back kissing my lips softly , I leant into the kiss, but he pulled away.

" When I saw you falling.." he began, shaking his head and turning away.

" I'm fine" I smiled

" No you don't understand if I had found you bleeding ...I..." he broke off again, what was he saying..would he have killed me?

" I don't understand?" I pushed myself up and my joints popped,

" Bella..your..blood..its" he placed his head back on his chair closing his eyes.

I knew what he was saying , it was impossible , but maybe for the best I was falling too quickly as it was , maybe before we got too..._got too what Swan?..your body is so attuned to his already..its like you've been waiting for each other all your..lives!_

I knew I had to be the one to break this, if I was struggling with this maybe he was too.

I stood and walked to the door , his eyes were still closed.

" Don't leave" came a whispered voice, as my hand touched the handle of the door.

I turned to see his eyes still closed but a faint V between his eyebrows.

I stood there for what seemed like a lifetime in his shirt and boxers, he stood not looking at me and moved round his chair, to sit on the corner of his desk.

I walked slowly to him, his nostrils flared but that was the only indication he gave me that he knew I was close..

I knelt gently on the chair so I was eye to eye with him, I kissed his eyelid slowly, he took in a sharp breath, I waited to gauge his reaction before moving in to kiss his other one. I pulled back, his eyes opened and they were dark and solid.

" I'm not going anywhere" , how could I leave him he held my body in such reverence, I would stay as long as he needed me.

He swept me up and I was suddenly pinned under him on the Chesterfield, hips lips pressing on mine with urgency.

my breathing ragged he pulled back and layed soft kisses on my neck inhaling, he move to my chest and I bucked my hips to feel his cock restrained in his jeans , moving my hand between us I gripped the denim shaft and rubbed with the heel of my hand, he groaned and nipped my neck.

His hands moved to my heated core , his boxers now damp with my arousal.

He slid his fingers under the elastic circling my clit before plunging two fingers into my melting folds.

I bucked my hips towards him, " I want to taste you" he growled pulling his now glistening fingers never taking his eyes from mine he placed them in his mouth and a feral growl erupted from his chest giving me a fresh wave of dampness in his boxers.

" What are you doing to me?" he hisses

I placate him by caressing his shoulders , dragging my nails down his back, he clasps my arms and stills my grinding.

"What is it, Edward?"

" This...this shouldn't happen, your human, just a human girl for fucks sake" He sat up and moved me to sit on the sofa.

" Human Girl!" I shouted feeling my eyes start to prick , no I couldn't cry I wouldn't show him I was upset I was mad as hell, the hairs on the back of my neck bristled.

"That didn't seem to bother you when you were screwing me in your bed!" I screamed running my hand through my hair.

The door opened and in walked..."Rose?" I whispered , she shrugged and smiled,

"Sorry I was just looking for the club door"

" Rose what are you doing here?" I had momentarily forgotten Edward was in the room.

" Same thing as you I'm guessing" her eyes darting to Edward,

I couldn't believe it , my cousin and? , my hand moved to my mouth " Emmett?" I whispered

" Hell yeah" she laughed , noticing my eyes are puffy she walks to me putting herself between me and the brooding vampire.

"Hey Bells you okay?"

I nod..then shake my head. I was so fucking not okay yet I had never felt more alive in my life..

" Did he hurt you" she hissed ignoring his incredulous laugh.

" No..Rose he didn't hurt me, er..the clubs that way. I gotta go" I cried pushing past her, he caught my arm on the way past , his eyes pained.

"I'm not running I just need some space" I whispered , he smiled , but it didn't reach his eyes.

**EPOV**

I have to find her , maybe she has gone back upstairs to my room. I walk towards the staircase and as I round the corner I see a mass of falling limbs and brown hair..fuck..she's..falling down the stairs..

I flew to her and caught her as she was about to hit the steps , what if I had been to late, what if when I got here she had been on the floor and bleeding , i swallowed back a mouth full of venom .pull yourself together Cullen you would never intentionally hurt her..

I carried her back to my office placed her on the sofa and left her to come to, I sat back on my chair what was I doing..

" Hi" she whispered

My eyes shot to hers and I moved to her side cupping her face in my hands , she wasn't frightened of me when she woke she smiled..

" Hi" I smiled back kissing her softly , she leant into the kiss, I pulled up drinking in her beauty , awe inspired that this beautiful creature still wanted me.

" When I saw you falling.." I began, shaking my head random thoughts of her bleeding and helpless tortured my mind.

" I'm fine" she smiled, I had to laugh , she had just ran from me, I frightened the hell out of her she nearly killed herself falling down stairs and she says she's fine.

" No you don't understand if I had found you bleeding ...I..." I broke off again.

" I don't understand?" she pushed herself up.

" Bella..your..blood..its" I pushed my hands through my hair.

I heard her stand and move to the door.

" Don't leave" I whispered.

Standing but allowing no eye contact with those soul seeking chocolate brown pools , I sit on the corner of my desk.

Eyes closed my nostrils flared as she came closer..

I heard the leather crease as she knelt on my chair so she was at eye level with me,I felt her warm lips press gently on my eyelid I took a sharp breath,she kissed the other one. I opened my eyes and gazed at her beautiful face her features soft with worry

" I'm not going anywhere" she whispered .

I swept her up and pinned her under me on the cool Chesterfield, breathing ragged I pulled back and layed soft kisses on her neck inhaling she bucked her hips to my cock restrained in my jeans , moving her hand between us she gripped my denim clad shaft and rubbed with the heel of her hand, I groaned and nipped her neck.

I slid his fingers under the elastic circling her clit before plunging two fingers into her melting folds.

She bucked her hips towards me,I swallowed down venom again , my self control was slipping, the scent of her arousal and the fact she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

" I want to taste you" I growled pulling my glistening fingers from her heat I placed them in my mouth and a feral growl erupted..fuck she tasted divine..I was kidding myself that she couldn't possibly taste as good as she smelled..

" What are you doing to me?" I hiss

She caresses my shoulders and digs her nails into my back dragging her nails down his abs, I take her arms and stop her grinding.

"What is it, Edward?"

" This...this shouldn't happen, your human, just a human girl for fucks sake" I sat up next to her on the sofa.

" Human Girl!" she shouted

"That didn't seem to bother you when you were screwing me in your bed!" she screamed, I winced at her crass remark..suck it up Cullen..that's what you did..

The door opened and in walked her cousin Rose looking a little bemused

"Sorry I was just looking for the club door"

" Rose what are you doing here?" she sighed

" Same thing as you I'm guessing" her eyes moving to me and then Bella

" Emmett?" she whispered

" Hell yeah" she laughed ,

Rose walked to her putting herself between me and Bella

"Hey Bells you okay?"

She nodded..then shook her head.

" Did he hurt you" she hissed ignoring my laugh...I would never hurt her..I couldn't bare to cause her pain..

" No..Rose he didn't hurt me, er..the clubs that way. I gotta go" she cried pushing past her, I caught her arm on the way past.

"I'm not running I just need some space" she whispered , I smiled , I knew she needed space ro think but what she was thinking..I would never know.

I released her hand and watched as she walked slowly away.

"Jazz" I whispered, he entered the room and sat where I had just held her.

" What is it Edward?"

" I can't...I don't know how to.." I stammered

" Keep control?" he smiled

"Yeah"

"Edward you are totally new to this, you have never had to control yourself around anyone"

" I know but..."

"But nothing Edward, would you ever hurt her?" he smiled

My eyes narrowed of course I would never hurt her...intentionally I shook my head in disgust that he had even asked me that.

" Do you love her?"

Love?..."Yes I think I do , but its only been" I sighed

" What only been ..lets see a hundred and ten years are you now" he laughed

I smiled at the thought of telling her how old I actually was , I had been changed at the age of twenty four by Jasper, I had been out hunting with my father and brothers and had been caught in the crossfire, my family thinking I was dead fled to get help , Jasper had been hunting also..mountain lion..when he and Carlisle had come across my scent, I was barely alive through blood loss , he told me he changed me on the spot and carried me back to their cabin.

" Semantics Edward, since when has time made any difference" Jasper stood and walked across to my desk.

"Talk to her"

"I can't it never comes out right and she's too distracting..plus I told her I would give her some space" I sighed.

" Would you like me to talk to her, it means you doing a stage appearance tonight but I'm sure you can handle it" he laughed clapping his hand on my back.

" If you have any trouble to call for my evil Pixie , she'll sort them out" he laughed

" Evil Pixie hmm?"

" Like you wouldn't believe" he rolled his eyes and gave me a quick insight of his thoughts.

**JPOV**

I knocked gently on the bedroom door, I could feel the intense emotions on the other side.

Bella opened the door, her eyes red and puffy , she looked tired.

" May I come in?" I smiled

" Do I have any choice?" she spat back

"Of course" I concentrated on her feelings bringing them down slowly as not to make her feel uneasy.

"Sorry Jasper , come in" she smiled half heartedly and went back to sit on the bed, I closed the door and leant up against it.

" Bella can I speak to you openly about Edward about us"

She shrugged crossing her legs in front of her.

" Bella , Edward has been alone all his life, never dreaming he would find someone who wants him , who accepts him" I moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

" So he's never...you know..been with other vampires?" she smiled and the blush rose in her cheeks

" Yes , but for Edward it was immediate gratification , you know he can read minds and I can imagine that is very off putting during...well ..you know" I nudged her with my arm , she giggled and scooted forward so she was sat beside me legs dangling over the bed.

" I don't understand?"

" Bella he can't hers your thoughts that alone attracted him to you, but your blood, there is something about it and you that draws him closer to you, its like he's been waiting for you.

She inhaled and gave a little sob " That's what I thought , that's how I feel about him Jasper like I have been looking for him"

I smiled , she really did accept him..us.. for what we where.

" Bella this is all new to me too , Alice and I are taking it slow , but I am at an advantage I can feel her emotions , Edward can't and it scares him , he has always been in control and this scares him too , especially as he has to be so careful with you" She nodded and I could feel her relax.

" Why didn't Edward come to speak to me?" she asked playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You said you needed space and trust me he will give you what you ask for"

" Jasper?"

"Yes Bella"

" You can read his feelings right?"

I knew what was coming and I knew he had to tell her for himself how her felt.

" Bella , i am not going to tell you how he feels about you , you have to ask him"

" No , sorry Jasper, I just meant would he hurt me..when he shouted for me to leave..it scared me I was afraid he may attack me"

I laughed and lay into her, " Bella we aren't monsters , we feed from animal blood and never feed from humans, biting is a different matter, sometimes during" I winked at her and she blushed further "The need to bite is increased, Edward is aware of how you taste and he doesnt think he has the control to stop if he did"

" Do you ..think he has the control"

" I do.. he.." I stopped I was getting into uncharted waters.

" Thanks Jasper" she leant over and pecked me on the cheek, I smiled and stood to leave.

" Jasper?"

"Yes Bella"

" She loves you , you know that don't you" I nodded and winked at her.

"Yes I do Bella, and I love her too"

With that I closed the door behind me.

**EMPOV**

She kissed me as she said her farewell , her lips were powerful and the feeling went straight to my dick , it twitched as she wiggled her ass out of sight.

I sighed I couldn't believe this woman was so feisty and dynamic was human , I had , had my fair share of females , all vampires and non of them had made me feel like she did, then I thought of Aro's warning, I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her again , I need to have her close , I needed to protect her.

**CPOV**

I watched my wife arranging the freshly cut flowers in their crystal vases.

She had taken to immortality with finesse and elegance and a gentle nature , even as a newborn.

She had taken to the others immediately falling into the nurturing role of motherhood.

Esme looked up at me through her soft lashes , smiling.

How I loved this woman , I exhaled and remembered the phone call from my son about Aro's warning.

How fucking dare he send a message a threatening message at that, how dare he threaten my wife.

I was so happy I could keep her safe , keep her here with me.

My life would end If I lost her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own non of the characters or phrases in this story, if I did I would be breaking headboards with Edward**

**BPOV**

I lay on the bed thinking of what Jasper had told me..how could I have been so stupid,

Edward was not like any other men he was a vampire, a loving and sensual vampire but still a vampire.

Could I really stay with him?

I had angered and upset him since we had made love and as much as he denied it ,I was sure he regretted what had happened between us , and yet Jasper had asked me to give him time...time is something I didn't have my flight was...hell what day is it?..

I was so confused my mind and body in overload..were all relationships this conflicting..my eyes started to slow blink maybe i just needed sleep, I pulled his pillow close I could smell him and my body immediately relaxed and sleep found me warm and and secure in my lovers bed.

I shivered and woke , feeling goose pimples covering my body, and the reason...Edward was lay beside me his eyes closed and his breathing slow.

" Hey" I whispered and his eyes opened.

" Hey yourself" he leant forward and kissed my forehead , I searched for his lips with mine and found them , smooth and cool moving slowly all urgency gone.

I lay my head against his cool chest,

" I'm sorry about before" he whispered " these feelings are so new to me , so intense no one has ever had this effect on me , your so young and innocent my mind is telling me no but my body is screaming yes, its very unnerving"

" I'm not that young" I giggled, guessing he has like a hundred and fifty or something.

" You are to me" he chuckled pulling my face to his so I could see his smile.

" You are so beautiful" I whispered kissing his jaw and moving towards his ear, he moaned and i felt a rush of dampness between my thighs, he moved his hand down to my thighs and gasped.

" Commando?" he purred..fuck i just made him purr..I love what I can do to this man...

" Erm yes I didn't want to use any more of your clothes" I smiled.

He cupped my ass in his hand and pulled me over onto his chest, he was still wearing his jeans and the friction on my heat was amazing , I ground against his clothed shaft and he nipped my neck and ear.

" There ..you .. go again.. I feel so..." he broke off his assault.

" Out of control?" I smiled taking his bottom lip into my mouth.

He groaned " Yes..out of control" his breathing was ragged , icy on my blush, " When you wouldn't run today, when I put you at risk.." he sighed

" I'm sorry I made you yell"

" Next time , will you please do as you are told...first time!" he hissed his eyes darkening.

" There you go with the control thing again" I giggled trying to lighten his mood but his face remained impassive.

" Bella, there WILL be a next time, my lifestyle , my job , my family this is it its dangerous"

I proper my self up on his chest, " I promise" I smiled and his lips crused to mine, cupping my breasts in his hands kneading them between his long fingers, his mouth moved down my body and he flipped me so he was above, grinding his jeans into my heat, he held onto the hem of his shirt and I smiled he ripped it beyond recognition , but that was fine I had no patience to wait for him to remove it.

" You have beautiful skin" he nuzzled my body " I want to kiss every inch of you"

" mmm " I moaned...wait.. what was with the hang up of me being human..I know its not something one is supposed to think of whilst in the throws of passion but I had to find out!..

I pulled up and his brow furrowed, " Human?" I cocked my eyebrow, he sighed.

" i'm sorry that was cruel , and the worst part it I didnt mean a word of it , its just you are so powerful, YOU have control over me!"

"Really?" whoa I could go somewhere with this...Jaspers conversation came back to me " trust me he will give you anything you want"...

" So...if I asked anything of you , you would do it?" I smiled loving the shift of power.

His eyebrow raised ,I giggled he looked so scared.

" In a heartbeat" he whispered.

I jumped from his chest, stood beside the bed with my hands on my hips , his face was a picture he was pouting like a toddler and it made him so adorable, I attempted to keep my face tight and serious.

" Take your jeans off, I am tired of feeling your cock through clothing" I smiled curtly.

He shook his head and removed his jeans...fuck..no underwear...

" Commando?" I lifted my eyebrow throwing his words back at him , he simply shrugged,and laughed.

I grabbed his hand and brought round the foot of the bed, " Sit!" he sat " Hold onto the bed posts" were the hell had this vixen come from..but he made me feel like so much more..

" Why do I need to..." but I cut him off with a glare, I climbed behind him and peppered his back and neck with open mouthed kisses, he moved his hand and I stopped.

" Don't move!" I whispered in his ear.

" I can't" he hissed , I moved my lips in closer

" This is all about control , I am going to control you to help you control me!" I hissed in his ear and his eyes burned.

"Fucking dangerous!" he hissed but I ignored him.

I continued my assault down his back, I sat astride his back so he could feel my heat, he moved himself slowly into me and pressed his lower back directly into my aroused centre, then growled.

I moved immediately and he sighed at the loss of contact, I stood in front of him now , he was naked apart from his open black shirt , which I loved against his alabaster skin, not taking my eyes from his I knelt before him.

" Bella..." he started but I shook my head, " It really isn't fair that you know what I taste like and I don't have the pleasure of knowing what YOU taste like" I licked my lips. I could do this...couldn't I..I never had!..

" Don't move your hands!" I warned him as I took his length into mine, I moved my hand slowly up and down his shaft, he exhaled through gritted teeth and I could feel his eyes burning into me.

I kissed the tip and waited...then licked its length and waited...his eyes where now closed.

"Look at me...watch me!" I hissed taking his full length into my mouth his eyes were pitch and he never blinked I smiled as I slid my mouth back, I could get used to this power thing..

I continued this sensual assault quickening my pace slightly , he bucked his hips to meet my lips and his eyes widened as if asking was this ok, I nodded.

My teeth still covered by my lips the fourth time I pulled back I grazed it with the tips of them he inhaled and I could hear the faint splintering of wood from both sides.

His face spurred me on I..ME..I..was doing this to him..and I felt like Aphro-fucking- dite..

" Bella ..I..close.." he stammered pulling back slightly , Oh no..I was finishing what I started, I took my hands from his length and clasped them around his ass pulling him back towards me which in turn meant I took his entire length.

" Fuck..Bella..no" he hissed, something registered in my mush of a brain maybe he was warning me, maybe him cuming in my mouth was dangerous..to .me!

I pulled back with my mouth and replaced it with my hand I jerked heavy tight movements and his head flew back, the bed posts where splintering in the middle so he was defiantly close.

I knelt up a little higher so I was close to his face,

" Cum for me!" I whispered and that was his undoing , spurts of cum flew out and he roared thrashing his head , his hands flew from the now broken posts as he pulled me onto his chest kissing me passionately, our tongues fighting violently, through his after shocks he whispered," Fucking dangerous".

He grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head up towards him, it was hard but not in the least painful.

" You are mine!" he growled turning me over, my back to his chest..he lifted my leg to his hip and thrusted himself into me.

I screamed with the intensity of the thrust , he was rough and sure never slowing his onslaught he pounded into me.

" .MINE!" he hissed with each thrust , I felt his teeth graze my shoulder, I was on the edge and I knew what I wanted to take me over.

" Edward" I gasped

" What?" he hissed breathlessly

" Bite me!"

I didn't have to ask him twice, his teeth seared my skin like a hot iron and as he bit a mind blowing orgasm ripped through my body, he thrust again as he joined in my climax with his own..

We lay sated him still inside me but I was in no hurry for him to be out, I loved the feeling, full, close.

He licked my shoulder and i saw drops of blood on the sheets to my left, I turned to him and his eyes were golden and bright his face was slightly flushed and his lips puffy with the remnants of my blood.

" Fucking divine" he smiled , pulled out and turned me round.

" Bella?"

" mm hm" I smiled sleepily

" I love you"

My eyes flew open to his, sincerity covered his face...

" I love you too Edward.. I feel like I've always loved you..I just hadn't met you.."

He pressed his lips slowly to mine, I wasn't going anywhere, I was staying here with MY vampire..MY Edward for as long as he wanted me.

It was bliss my own personal heaven...fear had been replaced by love and lust, he took every opportunity during his business hours at night to make love to me when ever and where ever he could have me , If I was sat talking to Alice or Rose in the club, Jasper would simply catch my eye and roll his, I knew then that he needed me.

it was after one of our quickies as i so loving referred to them that Emmett knocked on the door of Edwards office.

" Come in Em"

" Sorry guys, but short stuff" I rolled my eyes " Your parents are here"

" Fuck!" I whispered grabbing my sweats on.

" Bella?"

" I was kinda..supposed to be home by now" I smiled lowering my eyes.

" What...when?" he pulled himself up from the sofa adjusting his jeans.

" Erm.. two or maybe three days ago"

" Bella!" he hissed at me in an exasperating tone.

" I'll go handle them" I said quickly leaving the office and two bewildered vampires behind me"

My parents were stood at the bar looking like deer's caught in headlights , mum saw me first and nudged dad who was watching Alice take on a large bald vampire.

"Hey guys" I smiled nervously showing them to a booth, I looked towards the stage and Jasper had disappeared and in his place sat..oh fuck.. he didn't...no oh great.. Edward staring at me and my parents.

Mum looked from me to Edward and glared at him..

" Mum don't glare at him please"

" So that's IT..that's who your aunt told us about!" she whispered..._WTF...my aunt phoned them.. does she know about Rose too I wondered._

" Mum!" I hissed

" He looks far too old for you!" her mouth in a thin line , I stifled a laugh and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward do the same.

" Marion..he's a vampire of course he's too old for her" Dad whispered the word 'vampire' and I had to chuckle.

" Does he love you.." my mum began " can he love you?"

" Yes and yes" I snapped

"But its only been a few days.." my mum started again this time I cut her off

" He's had a while to build up to it" I spat

" Exactly how OLD is..." she gestured her hand to the stage

" I don't know I haven't had time to ask him yet" I was really angry now I was legally an adult..well back home I was.

" Then how can you love him, your not even old enough to be here" Mum spat back.

_FUCK!_

I felt his eyes flash to mine and he was gone..

" Mum , dad I know what I am doing..please I can find a job and colleges are good here too" I begged I so wanted this to be over, I needed to go find him and explain.

I hadn't lied to him, I just hadn't exactly told him how old I was.

I sighed " Mum , Dad go home" I slid from the booth without a backward glance, I knew it was harsh but HE was my life now, here was my home..I hoped..

I walked into his office he was sat behind his desk facing the wall , I reached the door on the far side.

" Isabella!" he hissed , my stomach muscles clenched, I froze.

" Turn around" he was really pissed so I did as I was told but kept my eyes on my naked feet.

" How old are you?"

_Silence!_

" Answer me!" I began to physically shake.

" Dammit Bella answer me, how old are you!"

" Eighteen" I whispered

" Fuck!" he shouted and jumped from his chair.

" Why didn't you tell me"

" You didn't ask" I replied sounding like a petulant child

" So how old where you when i screwed you" he hissed, I winced at his cruel analogy

" Eighteen" I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

" And the first kiss?"

" erm..."

"What?..what's with the erm.. Bella!"

" What time did you kiss me?"

" Fuck..what, what do you mean what time did I kiss you?"

" Well" I shifted my weight on my feet " If it was before midnight then I was..." I jumped as he slammed his fist into the wall.

" Christ Bella, you're not even old enough to drink" he shouted as he began pacing again " Fuck your not even old enough to.." he ran his hands through his hair, I wanted to hold him say I was sorry.

He sat back in his chair, head back , eyes closed.

This is were he throws me out I thought , tears streaming down my face I couldn't even be bothered to wipe them away.

" Why Bella?"

" Why what Edward?"

" Why didn't you tell me"

" Because I knew you wouldn't have touched me" I cried.

" And?"

" AND!" I shouted " Because I knew if you really knew my age" I panted trying to find the right words" because I cant leave this room and not feel everyday the way I feel when I look at you" I sobbed hard falling to my knees.

He was in front of me clasping my hands.

" Bella, you silly..kiss..impossible..kiss..beautiful...kiss..girl"

He lifted me gently and sat me on his lap, I nuzzled his chest and his scent filled my body. I was Home!


	16. Chapter 16

**I own non of the characters only the story line and Cullen Club!**

**BPOV**

Meeting your boyfriends parents is nerve racking , meeting your Vampire boyfriends, Vampire parents is fucking scary!

Luckily we had all been issued with the same request from Carlisle and Esme Cullen , we were to visit their home at eight this evening with our prospective vampire partners.

So I found myself with Rosalie and Alice in one of the spare bedrooms getting ready for the evening, neither of them seemed phased at all and the mood was slowly catching... what was the worst that could happen?..I giggled to myself, that really wasn't worth thinking about.

" So...?" Rose wriggled her eyebrows at me.

" Seriously Rose you want THIS conversation with our super hearing men right downstairs?" I huffed

" Serves them right if they're listening" laughed Alice

" Not you too Alice, and its not like they have a choice is it"

" Lets make it worth it then" Rose giggled

" Ok but Rose" I raised my voice a little so she knew I was serious " No visuals okay, its bad enough he's going to have to hear it , he doesn't need the visuals too" I folded my arms across my chest, she sighed and nodded.

" So..lets start on favourite places" she smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Alice?"

" Against the door" she giggled , my mouth flew open she had answered so quickly.

" Really?" Rose laughed , Alice nodded proudly and her cheeks flushed.

" Bells?"

" Veto!"

" Seriously Bells what are we twelve?" huffed Rose

"We all have one Veto , you know the rules Rose" Alice snapped smiling at me.

" Ok well my favourite place has to be on the stage"

" In the club?"

" No at the theatre, of course here in the club"

" But when?"

" Second time" she smiled straightening out her dress.

We shared our experiences how soft and loving each one was in their own way , Rose attempted to find out on just how much bigger Emmett was but Alice and I stayed tight lipped I had no one to compare Edward to, but he was big enough for me.

I inhaled " Ok I have a favourite memory I'll share that" I smiled

Rose's grin widened " Spill Swan!"

" Edward face when I made him cum" I whispered , thinking of his face on hearing this news,..fuck his brothers..actually this could be fun.

" What?" Rose choked

" His face, his eyes are dark and hmmm" sighing I feel a wave of dampness between my legs

" Hey no visuals!" laughed Alice

" He can't read my thoughts so I'm okay" I smile feeling very revealed

" I love it when he rises over me" Rose whispered in a meek voice ,..very un Rose like...she is never meek..

" I love it when he smells my skin" Alice purred , I let out a laugh and she joins in.

Rose is stood staring at me whilst I slide on my stockings " Rose are you getting off on watching me dress?" I laugh

" No but I know someone who will be!"

" Fuck no Rose!" I couldn't believe she was doing this he would be seeing everything she was.

" What just so he knows what he's missing"

" Oh I don't think he will be missing anything" Shrieks Alice

" I wish we'd brought up something to drink , I need some dutch courage" laughed Rose,

There was a light knock on the door and we froze , we stood stock still staring at it, rose was the first to regain her equilibrium and opened the door,

" There's no one here..." she broke off " Oh my"

" What , what is it Rose?" i asked as she turned with a smile.

" Champagne!"

She flew the door back and on the floor was an ice bucket containing Champagne, three glasses and three red roses each tied by a different coloured ribbon and a name tag.

" Oh my " swooned Alice bringing in the roses, their scent was heavenly , we sat on the bed for a moment drinking Champagne and glancing at our roses , each held in our own dream.

" I'm hungry" Rose snapped bringing us back from our revere

" Rose theyre not our servants" hissed Alice

" Speak for yourself Alice, Emmett may look like a bear but he loves me taking charge he's a real pussy behind all that muscle"

Champagne flew down my nose and I began a coughing fit mingled with gargled laughter,

" Oh god Rose you're so funny" I giggled.

" Ok girls back to business, where would you like to do it?" Alice smiled, I rolled my eyes, this is where we could have fun.

" Bella?"

I swallowed thinking of the most shocking place I could think of...I could feel the flush creeping up my skin, I knew of a place but what would he make of my answer?

" Jeez Bells is it that bad?" Rose scoffed

" No its just...okay here goes..on the spiral stairs" I whispered

" What's bad about that?"

" Nothing its just well very public , for me anyway" I blushed

" Your such a novice" Rose teased

" I think its hot" Alice smiled hugging my shoulders,

" Ok Alice , spill!" I smiled

" Oh mines easy, on the Bar!"

"Really?"

" Oh yes him taking me over the bar" she shifted her weight and sat on the bed

" Ok Miss-I-have-all-the-confidence-in-the-world were would you like to do it?" I smiled raising my eyebrow

Rose blushed...Rose..never..blushes..

"Rose!"

" What , well is not a where its kind of a when..but it sounds stupid now"

" Rose what is it?" her face looked pained and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat on the bed next to her and Alice knelt in front holding her hands,

"Rose?" I whispered

She exhaled and a small grin formed on her harlot red lips.

" On our wedding night" she whispered,..well I wasn't expecting that..Miss independent...wants to marry!..

" That's...Oh Rose" I flew my arms around her.

" That's the downside though isn't it" sighed Alice sitting back on her heels " We won't get that..any of us..will we , no growing old together?"

We all looked at one another she was right how could we have a 'happily ever after' with a vampire all we had was a 'here and now' .

I stood and shook my head " At least we have now, and you guys know they love you both "

"Edward loves you too, believe me, I have never seen him so happy" Alice smiled

" He did but I don't think he does now" I shrug

" Why , what..how do you.." Rose broke off

" It was the first night we had made love, Edward thought I was asleep and he whispered he loved me, but since then I have upset and angered him I don't think he still does, I think he just enjoys the silence I give him." I shrug

" That's bullshit , Bella and you know it , that fucking James talk that is !" Rose shouted , my eyes flew to hers and my scalp prickled.

" Rose , don't" I spat , Alice looked between us.

" Who's James?" Alice whispered

"No one"

" Rose?" Alice pressed

" James was..." she broke off looking at me , I could feel the twisting of my stomach as I thought of him, I turned and walked to the bathroom.

I washed my face , clearing it of make-up , why had she brought him up , after all this time, there came a light knock on the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry" came Rose's voice through the door.

" I'll be out in a minute" my voice broke as I forced it to be strong , there was a knock at the bedroom door and I heard Emmett's voice...

" Seriously babe...pussy?..." he sighed

" Suck it up Cullen you know you like it" I heard Rose laugh.

" Hey" said Alice sweetly

" Darlin, so...mm on the bar?"

She giggled and then there was silence, I knew I wasn't alone , I could feel him, his presence, I sighed my forehead on the bathroom door.

" I'll be out in a minute" I whispered knowing he would hear.

" I'm right here" he whispered back and I could almost feel him through the door , I placed my hand were his face would be and took a deep breath , I didn't want to talk about him, but I knew he would have questions.

" I won't ask..you can tell me when your ready" he whispered answering my silent plea.

I pulled the door open and their he was my own personal miracle , looking so fine and so soft i flung my arms round his neck and kissed him passionately.

" You look amazing" he nuzzled into my hair, shit! i forgot to redo my make-up,

" I have no make-up on" I gasped

" Isabella , you don't need make-up, you are the most desirable rose in this room" he pulled up my hands kissing each knuckle.

" Come on lets do this" I laughed leading him out of the room.

" Your wrong" he whispered

" Wrong?"

" Oh yes very wrong" he brought his face close to mine, his lips touched my ear and electricity flowed through us

" I DO love you!"

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they make me feel all fuzzy and warm like an Emmett hug!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own non of the characters only the storyline.**

**Ok thought I'd have some fun with the guys POV its going to run like this, its going to be mostly speech GIRLS in Italics. Enjoy.**

So after a long conversation with Carlisle and the recent events of the threat from Aro it was decided that we should fill the girls in with what was happening so if we became over protective they knew why.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice in one of the spare bedrooms getting ready for the evening, neither of them seemed phased at all but Bella looked terrified , Edward attempted to play it down but he was just as nervous.

"_ So...?"_

_" Seriously Rose you want THIS conversation with our super hearing men right downstairs?"_

_" Serves them right if they're listening" _

" Dude they're talking about us!" Emmett laughed falling back onto the Chesterfield

" Em that's gross don't listen in" Jasper hissed

_" Lets make it worth it then" _

Emmett's eyes widened and he sat back folding his hands behind his head.

"_ Ok but Rose" " No visuals okay, its bad enough he's going to have to hear it , he doesn't need to see it too"_

_" So..lets start on favourite places"_

_"Alice?"_

It was Jaspers turn to sit up now , he eyed his brothers , Edward looked impassive , sure he'd probably already seen.

Emmett had his eyes closed a large grin spread across his face.

" Seriously guys this is wrong" Jasper hissed again

"Shut the fuck up Jazz , I wanna hear" Em laughed

_" Against the door" _

Emmett's eyes flew open and looked at his brother, he grinned and through out his hand for a fist punch, Edward punched laughing and jasper looked slightly pleased with himself.

" Well it was closest place at the time" he smiled.

_" Bells?"_

Edward stiffened , he knew she was nervous talking about things like this and their love making hadn't really developed any where outrageous as yet, but he was hopeful she would become more adventurous.

_" Veto!"_

He smiled when he heard Bella's Veto, Emmett huffed.

_" Seriously Bells what are we twelve?"_

" That's my girl" Em giggled

_" Well my favourite place has to be on the stage"_

Edward and Jaspers eyes flew to Emmett he was grinning like a Cheshire cat,

" Seriously Em , I gotta sit on that fucking stage and have mental pics of you humping Rose now" Jasper cussed

_" So is he gentle , rough, or what?"_

They all looked at each other ,

" Was that Rose who just asked that?"

" I don't know all I could hear was Jazz , bitching about the stage"

"Ssh" Edward whispered

_" He was so rough, and I loved it , he slammed..." and then the voice cut off_

_" Whoa tmi Alice" Bella laughed._

Jasper choked as Emmett slapped his paw like hand across his back,

" Dude , you dirty bastard" he snorted " What exactly did you slam?"

" Em , fuck off" Jasper chided smirking.

" So the evil pixie likes its rough?" he continued , Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't let Alice catch you calling her a pixie she'll have your balls for breakfast" Jasper laughed

" Dude, she's scared of me"

This time it was Edwards turn to laugh.

_" Isabella?" came Roses voice " Your not going to veto this one"_

Emmett and Jasper sat bolt upright,

They heard a sigh and then a giggle.

"_ He, Edward was soft ...at first..but he's like a mountain lion..sinewy..strong.."_

_"Really?"_

_" Oh yes...he knows what he's doing..and he doesn't push me...but whoa his tongue..and those long thin fingers..." Bella giggled , knowing the guys would hear this._

Emmett sat opened mouthed looking at Edward who was now sat back in his office chair with a shit eating grin on his face. He shifted slightly as his trousers now seemed a size too small, wow she thinks I'm... his revere was broken by a cacophony of laughs.

" Mountain lion" snorted Emmett " here pussy , pussy"

Edward flicked him the finger,

"Haven't we heard enough" Jasper hissed feeling how tense his brother had become, but they became distracted by a soft voice once more...

_" Edwards face when I made him cum"_

Edward froze,

"Fuck dude what have you done to this..." Emmett broke off as Edward threw him a warning glare.

_" His face, his eyes are dark and hmmm" _

_" Hey no visuals!" _

Edward didn't need visuals he could see the look on her face after he had given her her first orgasm, he shifted again.

_" I love it when he rises over me" _

They all looked at Emmett he simply smiled, shrugged his broad shoulders, " What can I say guys I'm an animal"

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes.

_" I love it when he smells my skin" ._

" Jasper, did Alice just purr?" Edward laughed

" Fuck yeah, that's not the only feline noise she makes" he smiled adjusting his jeans.

Suddenly Edward stiffened , " What the fuck?" he hissed

"What is it , what's wrong?" they said together.

A wide grin grew on his face,

" I really like Rose, Em" he smiled

" What the fuck...Ed?" Emmett rose

" Not like that you dick , she has just sent me the most amazing visual of Bella"

" Doing?" Jaspers eyebrow raised

" Like I'm going to tell you too pervs" he laughed , he would keep that memory forever he long fingers pulling her stockings up her legs, fuck if this carried on , non of them would be going anywhere tonight.

_" Rose are you getting off on watching me dress?" _

_" No but I know someone who will be!"_

Edward sighed.."Thanks Rose!" he hissed now they would know the basics of the visual, Emmett smiled

_" Fuck no Rose!"_

_" What just so he knows what he's missing"_

" Ed you gotta fill us in bro"

" No fucking way, you'll just have to figure what I'm so not missing later" he grinned ,okay his trousers feeling increasingly smaller, could he get any harder.

_" I wish we'd brought up something to drink"_

Like a scene from the keystone cops , Jasper and Edward flew into the bar, grabbing Champagne , ice buckets, glasses and three roses from a table.

Emmett was holding his sides laughing , mumbling the words,'pussy' and 'whipped'.

_" Champagne!"_

_" I'm hungry"_

_" Rose they're not our servants"_

_" Speak for yourself Alice, Emmett may look like a bear but he loves me taking charge he's a real pussy behind all that muscle"_

Emmett's eyes closed tightly as the words fell from Rose's mouth.

It was intensely silent...

Edward looked to his brothers, Emmett was tense his hands balled into fists, Jasper was holding his hand to his mouth stifling a giggle.

The silence continued...

" Meow" Edward whispered , Jasper snorted and fell onto the floor laughing, Emmett didn't move..and then he let out a booming laugh.

" Oh fuck" he laughed.

_" Ok girls back to business, where would you like to do it?"_

"Guys, ssh" Jasper whispered

"What?"

"Ssh"

_" Bella?"_

_" Jeez Bells is it that bad?"_

Edwards eyes rolled, he wished Rose would give her a break, but what was making her stall, were did she want him..them..

_" No its just...okay here goes..on the spiral stairs" _

_" What's bad about that?"_

_" Nothing its just well very public , for me anyway" _

_" Your such a novice" _

_" I think its hot" _

So do I Alice, so do I , Edward thought, he had the mental picture of him stood on the bottom step , Bella on the one above her legs wrapped round his waist her back pressed hard onto the cold wrought iron, her hands gripping the hand rail..

"Hey Romeo..you still with us?" Jasper laughed

"Jeez, that's hot bro" Emmett fanned himself with his hand.

Edward smiled he would have to ask her later if indeed she wanted him to fuck her on the stairs or whether it had been to save face with Rose , either way it was going to happen.

_" Ok Alice , spill!" _

_" Oh mines easy, on the Bar!"_

_"Really?"_

_" Oh yes him taking me over the bar" _

Jasper shifted in his seat, that was one of his fantasies too , although his included a club full of patrons too, he wasn't into PDA's but when he saw her working especially when her attitude came out it took all his control not to pull her over the bar and take her there and then, he shook his head.

" Whoa..." Edward smiled fist punching his brother.

"Wonder what miss sex kitten is gonna say hey Em?"

"Dude that's my girl your talking about"

"And.."

Emmett shrugged and laughed.

_" Ok Miss-I-have-all-the-confidence-in-the-world were would you like to do it?" _

Edward stifled a laugh at Bella's choice of words, the Champagne was making her braver.

_"Rose!"_

Emmett stretched his arms around the back of his head waiting to hear his girls proclamation of where she wanted to screw him...

_" What , well is not a where its kind of a when..but it sounds stupid now"_

_" Rose what is it?"_

" Em this doesn't sound good, are you sure she's isn't a closet Dominatrix" Jasper laughed

"Fuck what a thought..dominatrix..can't see why humans do that sort of thing..." Edward shuddered laughing.

_" On our wedding night" _

Emmett's eyes opened wide and he glanced at his brothers , non of them laughed or even smiled.

"Fuck..didn't expect that" he whispered

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah , yeah I'm ...fine I just...wow..that sounds so...right!" he whispered

" Right!" Jasper choked

" Yeah, I've never felt..." he stopped as they heard the girls voices continue.

_" That's the downside though isn't it" _

_" We won't get that..any of us..will we , no growing old together?"_

The brothers sat in silence , neither of them felt the need to break it, it was true , there couldn't be a happy ending...could there?

_" At least we have now, and you guys know they love you both " _

_"Edward loves you too, believe me, I have never seen him so happy" _

_" He did but I don't think he does now" _

_" Why , what..how do you.."_

"Edward?" Jasper whispered..but he was sat with his head in his hands, unmoving...

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

" Ed, you do love her don't you" Emmett smiled walking towards the desk.

"More than my own life"

"Then tell her"

Edward looked up at his brothers, each perched on the corner of his desk..

"I'm scared, what I feel for her scares me"

"I feel the same way Edward , Alice is everything to me..and yet it feels right"

"I'm with Jazz , Rose is like nothing else I have ever come across, she's feisty and doesn't take my shit and yet loves me AND all my shit"...

They are pulled back to the girls conversation by the rise in Rose's tone..

_" That's bullshit , Bella and you know it , that fucking James talking that is !"_

_" Rose , don't" _

_" Who's James?" _

_"No one"_

_" Rose?"_

_" James was..."_

" Who's James?" asked Jasper

"I have no idea but from Bella's tone , someone who has hurt her" Edward hissed his breathing ragged , his hands in fists by his side.

"You going to ask her?"

"No..he has obviously done something terrible, she will tell me in her own time, I trust her"

Jasper glanced at the clock on the wall " Come on men lets go get our wenches , they have a lot to answer for" he laughed..

Emmett knocked on the bedroom door, Rose answered it and turned a little pink at his gaze

" Seriously babe...pussy?..." he sighed

" Suck it up Cullen you know you like it" Rose laugh, she grabbed his thin tie and pulled him into a kiss.

" Hey" said Alice sweetly

" Darlin, so...mm on the bar?" she flushed and giggled, Jasper moved his lips to her ear..

"Me too Darlin" he whispered and dragged her from the room.

" I'll be out in a minute" Bella whispered knowing Edward would hear.

" I'm right here" he whispered back, standing against the bathroom door.

" I won't ask..you can tell me when your ready" he whispered.

She pulled the door open and their he was her own personal miracle , looking so fine and so soft she flung my arms round his neck and kissed him passionately.

" You look amazing" he nuzzled into my hair.

" I have no make-up on"

" Isabella , you don't need make-up, you are the most desirable rose in this room"

" Come on lets do this" she laughed leading him out of the room.

" Your wrong" he whispered

" Wrong?"

" Oh yes very wrong" he brought his face close to hers , his lips touched her ear .

" I DO love you!" he smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own non of the characters in this story **

They arrived at the Cullen house in their separate cars, pulling up in front of the grand façade Bella sat , mouth open as she took in the scene before her, she felt as though she had been taken back to the great depression..Gone with the wind!

Esme and Carlisle stood in the pillared doorway their arms snaked round one another's waists.

"Welcome to our home...Rosalie?" Esme smiled moving towards Rose who nodded , she kissed her on her cheek , Rose smiled as Emmett as he flung his arms around his mother kissing the top of her head.

" Hey mom" he laughed

" Hello baby boy" she smiled leaning into his chest, Edward and Jasper stifled a giggle and their mothers eyebrow raised.

" And what are my other two baby boys giggling at?" she laughed pulling them both into the hug, messing Edwards hair in the process.

" Hey mom, but seriously can we not have the baby boy..we have ladies present!" Jasper sighed.

" I think its adorable" Alice stepped forward " nice to meet you again Mrs..." she was stopped by another raise of Esmes eyes, " sorry..Esme" Alice finished.

" Its so lovely to see you again Alice, are you still keeping my boys under control?" she smiled , Emmett coughed and glared at Jasper, Edward stifled a laugh hearing Emmett's thoughts of that Alice was defiantly keeping one brother under control.

" Edward! no silent conversations..you know your mothers rules" chided Carlisle.

"Sorry mother" Edward smiled kissing her cheek , Bella sighed at the look of adoration on Esmes face as she looked at her boys.

" And this must be Bella?" Carlisle smiled offering his hand to her, " You'll have to excuse Esme she mothers the boys far too much" he laughed rolling his eyes softly at his wife.

" Please to meet you Mr Cullen..Mrs Cullen" she nodded to them both.

Esme smiled as she pushed past her boys.."Mrs Cullen?..oh no sweetheart you have captured my boys heart I insist you call me Esme, now come on Carlisle our hospitality is slipping we have had our guests standing on the porch long enough" she placed her hand softly against Bella's back as they walked indoors.

The interior of the house was amazing, Bella audibly gasped whilst she took in the ornate wooden staircase and doors.

" Not what you expecting Bella?" came a quiet voice behind her , she shook her head.

" I'm sorry , that was rude..I shouldn't stare but your home is beautiful so timeless and classic" She smiled turning the Carlisle, he smiled and gazed at his wife.

"Just like Esme" he sighed.

" Esme my darling I must borrow the boys for a while ...business"

She pouted and kissed the corner of his mouth , " Okay but I don't want you in your study all day" she smiled

The men gave their apologies and walked towards the rear of the house.

"Shall I give you ladies a tour" she smiled turning back to them, they nodded.

" You have exquisite taste Esme , I bet I could learn more from this house than I have in college" Rose laughed

" What are you studying ?"

" Classic Interior design and Period Renovation" Rose smiled

Esmes eyes widened.

" Well my sweet if you have any questions I will be happy to help, did Emmett fail to mention I own my own interior design company"

" He said you had designed the interior of the club" she smiled sheepishly knowing she obviously had done more than that.

" So modest" she laughed.

" I am actually looking for an intern..would you be interested Rose?"

Bella laughed as Rose jumped up and down..then realised were she was.

" That would be amazing thank you Esme" she smiled.

" So Alice shall we show them your favourite room?" Esme smiled holding her arm out for Alice to take it.

" Yes please"

" What's your favourite room Alice?" asked Bella beginning to feel slightly on the outside of things.

" The Playroom!" she giggled grabbing Bella's hand.

" Playroom?..as in pool,darts and X box?"

" Of course, what other kind of playroom were you thinking of?"

Bella felt her face flush , her scalp prickled. ooh she'd known of other playrooms..James had , had a playroom..no X box in sight!.. she shuddered and felt Rose's arm on hers.

" You okay Bells?"

" Erm .. yeah I'm..I'm fine" Bella smiled back.

" Isabella?" Esme came to stand in front of her, her change in demeanour had not gone unnoticed.

" I'm fine honestly , thank you for your concern Esme" she smiled

Esme finished the tour of the house , Bella's favourite room was the magnificent bathroom with claw porcelain bath and brass fittings.

" Shall we have some ice tea?" she smiled , " Alice can you show Rosalie into the conservatory and Isabella would you help me get the teas?"

Bella smiled she knew Esmes plan to get her alone, to ask about the incident earlier in the evening.

" Isa..."

" Please call me Bella"

" Of course, Bella.."

"Esme if this is about this evening I am really sorry, but I would rather tell Edward first if that is al right I mean no disrespect to you or Carlisle"

" Oh Bella darling , you misunderstand me I was merely going to say I am here if you need me, you must miss your mother not being able to talk about these things"

" You'd think so wouldn't you" Bella sighed " We..I..don't talk about ..IT.." she exhaled sitting herself at the small wooden table.

" It was something that happened and we don't talk about it" she shrugged, Esme placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

" I'm here when you want to" she smiled " Now lets get back to the men, Edward tells his father and I he can't hear your thoughts, as a woman I bet that comes in quite handy" she laughed picking up the tray of iced teas.

Bella laughed and the blush grew on her face.

as they arrived , Carlisle was showing Rosalie the family album.

" Here we are iced teas all round" Esme said as she placed the tray on the table, everyone took one, Bella's eyebrow raised to see the Cullen's drinking iced tea.

" We can tolerate small amounts of food and drink , although we have no actual taste buds, it somehow makes the humans we do mix with on a day to day basis a little more relaxed and tolerant" Carlisle smiled.

" Can I ask , what do you err. eat..or drink?" Rose whispered looking at her hands.

"Of course that is why we invited you here tonight , Alice knows a little of us , but as she is now with Jasper , which , my dear child" he turned to Alice who was sat on Jaspers lap " We are very happy about, we felt it would be beneficial for yourself and Bella to learn more about us"

Carlisle cleared his throat.

" We feed on animal blood, when I was turned I knew I didn't want to become a monster , but I was so hungry I fed from a deer and felt quenched and strong so started my choice of food, as the others came along they too embraced my choice although it was difficult at first for the boys they came to respect my decision"

" Carlisle..erm how old are you" Bella said quietly

" I will be four hundred in a few months, I was thirty when I was changed"

" I was twenty eight" added Esme " and I am now two hundred and ninety"

" Oh my goodness you where alone for almost a century Carlisle that's terrible" Alice gasped.

" Yes I was I couldn't change anyone , I wouldn't make someone like myself if they did not have a choice, Esme was dying from a failed suicide attempt, i was helping in the morgue the evening they brought her through and even with the horrific injuries she had she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen" he kissed Esmes knuckles.

"So which boy came first?"

" That would be me.." smiled Jasper, " The Volturis had killed my family, I tried to fight them off but obviously I couldn't Carlisle saved me from their attack and I am forever in his debt" he nodded towards his father.

" I came next I was in a hunting accident, and Jasper found me and changed me" Edward smiled

" So who changed Emmett?" Rose smiled kissing his cheek , then wiping the smudged lipstick off.

" I did" whispered Esme.. the room went quiet and Emmett looked towards his mother with a look that Bella could only describe as reverence.

" Mom found me beaten, a gang had killed my girl..." Emmett closed his eyes, " he was bleeding so badly and he cried out, I was returning home from hunting , his large eyes pleaded with me to help his girlfriend but she was already.." Esme broke off.

" Mom there was nothing you could have done" Emmett stood and hugged her.

" She called for Carlisle and Edward carried me home here and.."

" I asked could I change him" she shrugged.

" I have never regretted that day.. the only thing I regret is not being able to save your girl..but it won't happen again" her eyes moved towards Rose.

Carlisle cleared his throat again.."Any other questions?"

" How old are you Edward?" whispered Bella , Carlisle smiled and gestured for his son to answer.

" One hundred and ten" he replied not lifting his eyes.

" Looking hot" she giggled, his eyes shot to hers and she winked , they all set about laughing.

" So you are really old then hey Jasper" Rose sniggered

" I'm one hundred and twelve, I was nineteen"

" Aww Emmett that does make you the baby boy" Bella laughed

" Watch it short stuff" he laughed " I'm a young ninety" he laughed flexing his muscles.

" How old where you when you where changed?"

" Twenty , Edward was twenty six "

Bella's eyes shot to Edwards..shit I'm not surprised he freaked at my age he's 8 yrs older than me..she thought.

Then she giggled to herself.. no he's ninety two years older than me..fuck!..

" Okay now its my turn I'm afraid, Alice you know we did a background check on you when you started at the club"

She nodded and Carlisle turned to Bella and Rose.

" We will have to do a background check on you two , too , I know it is very unorthodox but we have to be extremely careful , please I hope you don't feel badly of us?"

" Not at all Carlisle" Bella smiled , Rose nodded in agreement.

Carlisle then went on to explain the threat from the Aro , the girls listened intently.

" So you can see our slight problem, Alice we know you are safe at the club , so would you be offended if we asked you to take one of the rooms as your own just until the threat has been addressed?"

" She can use mine" Jasper smiled looking at Alice, she nodded and blushed.

" Rose I understand you still live with your mother and sister, but I ...we need to keep you safe..Esme has informed me that you are to become her intern, as she works from home maybe you would consider a move to here , we have over ten bedrooms all with their own suites?"

Rosalie looked at Emmett.

" Please babe, I need to know you are safe" he sighed, she smiled and kissed his forehead.

" I will stay" he picked her up swinging her round laughing.

" Bella , am I to believe you are not returning to England?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded, Edward shook his head, "But your family..." he broke off as she looked into his eyes.

" Is here" she whispered, family forgotten he pressed his lips passionately to hers,

" Get a room" Emmett scoffed.

" It appears I already have one" Bella laughed raising an eyebrow. Edward punched his brother on the shoulder and laughed.

" Carlisle?" whispered Alice smiling, Esme laughed knowing what she was going to ask.

" Of course you can stay here too , I will have all my family under one roof , Oh Carlisle" she smiled hugging him.

" Come on babe , then let me show you OUR room" Emmett laughed tugging Rose up.

" Fancy a game of pool?" Alice smirked at Jasper, he pulled her up and they left.

" What would you like to do Bella?" Edward smiled

" I'd er..I'd like to talk with Carlisle for a moment if that's alright?" she looked between Edward and his parents.

" Come on Edward , play me a song on the piano its been so long" Esme took her sons arm and he followed her his brow furrowed.

" Carlisle" she started , sitting bolt upright " You have been extremely generous in giving me a place to stay, but I cannot accept it freely I unlike Rose and Alice do not have a job , I was still at college in England and I would feel better if I could somehow contribute to the family" she smiled.

Carlisle stood and walked to where she was sat , he took her hands in his.

" Bella you are very gracious , and although we need no monetary help in your stay I applaud your attitude, what were you studying at College?"

" Business and economics" she smiled.

" Then you an help in the running of the club, the less Edward has to do the better he will be able to focus, but I must ask one thing, when you are at work it has to be a professional environment Edward has 'slipped up' a few times in the past week, I..we need him to be focused"

" Oh thank you Carlisle and I promise I will not let you down" he hugged her shoulders.

"Shall we join our loved ones?" he smiled offering his hand.

They made their way into the main room , Edward was sat at the piano, Esme stood at the window whilst he played.

The piano talked , love , sadness and hope all from the movement of is long fingers on the keys, tears began to fall down her cheeks , never had a piece of music moved her so much, maybe she thought that was because it had never been played by the man she loved...


	19. Chapter 19

**I own non of the characters in this story only the story idea is mine.**

**JPOV**

" So are we playing pool or snooker?" I asked her as we entered the games room.

" Pool, you always win at snooker, I don't understand the rules" she smiled at me I watched her tiny fingers stroking the felt of the table.

I cleared my throat and opened the oak cabinet on the far wall , which held the cues.

I held out one to her, she took it in one hand her eyes never leaving mine she grasped it tightly, taking it from me.

Fuck..this was going to be hard...her body emanated lust.. like a fog shrouding me..I shook my head to clear it..

She smiled at me as she removed her jacket , she was wearing a black camisole top that clung to her curves perfectly.

" You breaking?" she grinned holding her tongue between her teeth. Fuck ...yeah..I'm breaking alright..

" Ladies first" I smiled , the images of the many times I had seen her stretch over this table whilst playing pool with the family flooded my mind.

She walked round the table coming to a stop facing me , she chalked her cue slowly while her dark eyes burned into mine..she was trying to kill me..

She gently pursed her lips blowing off the excess chalk and a blue cloud puffed in front of her complimenting the darkness of her hair.

" I hate being small I can never reach the balls properly" she pouted, leaning right over the table, giving me a flash of her small breasts as they pressed against the cushion.

I inhaled her scent through gritted teeth..she is seriously fucking with you Jazz , take charge!..

" I know what you are doing Pix" I smiled rounding the table in seconds.

" So do I " she said curtly " I am trying to reach the balls"

" Let me help you with that" I lifted her hips and sat her onto my groin pushing her up the table so she could break.

She giggled and broke the balls , they scattered and two stripes went into the far pocket.

" Stripes!" she laughed pushing herself onto me. " I love potting balls"

She pulled away from my hold and began to move round the table again, stroking the cue as she walked.

Fuck could I get any harder at this rate I was going to screw the game and take her on the table.

She attempted to reach the white ball again, she slowly moved the cue up and down her hand biting her lower lip.

That was it, I flew to the door and clicked the lock a small smile was the only movement she made.

She missed the pot, " Oh shoot I missed the ball" she cussed standing and gesturing me to the table.

Okay so she still wanted to play, I will bide my time , I will turn the tables on her I thought.

I moved to take my shot, my eyes on the white, green spot top left...what the fuck is she doing?

I could see her out of the corner of my eye , she was bent her ass half facing me , lacing up her converse..I stilled.

" I hate it when they unlace..don't you baby" she smiled slipping her lace into her mouth and circling her tongue round its loose threads then lacing her shoes up.

" Why don you just take them off if they're botherin you?" I hissed, my jeans restricting my now engrossed dick.

" Okay" she smiled tugging the first one off and then the next she straightened the laces and placed them side by side on the floor.

I shook my head and made for the shot again.

"You know" she whispered close to my ear,I turned slowly she was almost nose to nose with me.

" What darlin?" I exhaled..if she didn't shut up I was gonna give her something to shut her up.

" I have imagined you taking me on here..so many times" she said in a sultry voice stroking the felt on the cushion, she brushed her hand just close enough to the seam of my zip with her thumb, I leaned into her touch, she pulled away giggling.

" Why Mr Cullen are you gonna shoot some pool tonight" she said in a southern drawl. Fuck that was hot.. her accent was like a flame to blue touch paper.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do l'ttle lady" I hissed moving closer to her, she took a step back.

" I am going to throw you on this table , and fuck you till you scream" I took her bottom lip in mine. YES!.. the power has shifted..

"Oh really?"she stepped back further her hands on her hips.

"Yes!"

" You have to catch me first"

I laughed , I could catch her before she even moved, " That's not even a challenge" I laughed

" So..you want a challenge?" she smiled walking back towards me, pulling on my shirt i moved closer to her, her breath burnt my throat but my hunger for her..to take her.. enveloped my hunger to taste her.

" Lets play a game!"

" Game?"

" Yes, its easy..when you miss , you take something off!" she smiled at me and I plunged my lips to hers , tasting the lust, smelling her arousal, I parted them roughly with my tongue and she welcomed me.

" I want to add my own rule" I smiled through her lips

"Mmmhm"

" If you miss, I decide what you take off..vice versa" Yes.. the power has switched again.. I inwardly fist punched the air.

" Sure, rack em up" the look she gave me..made me question the sudden power shift..was she playing me?

Of course I missed the first shot.

" Shirt" she whispered, I obliged and threw it over the stool.

Predictably she also missed the first shot..

" Jeans!" I hissed , she nodded turning away from me slowly pushing them down her legs till her hands were on her ankles she kicked them off. Fuck...

I had a feeling she was going to try and get me undressed first so I potted the next ball and three more consecutively, I missed the next.

"Shoot" I cussed smiling at her.

She grinned moving her finger across her bottom lip...I wanted to do that I moved forward she held out her hands..

" Didn't I tell you , we can't touch whilst we are playing?" she smiled brushing past me...

" Oh and take off..." she mused again " Your watch!" she giggled

What the fuck.. my watch? I unclipped it an placed it onto the cushion of the table.

She missed the shot and turned to me her arms open, she wore no jewellery , ah socks...nope no socks, she was fucking with me.

" Top" I sighed , my dick twitched in the confines of my jeans as she pulled up her camisole , she stood before me in her matching bra and knickers.

I took a deep breath and made for my next shot..determined I would get her naked first.

I had the ball in my sights, I was so intent on making the shot I didn't see her move behind me,

" Don't miss" she whispered, which invariably made me miss.

" Oh lets see..hmm" she walked round me appraising me like a fine stallion.

" Jeans!" she smiled, her eyes wide as she took in my appearance, If I hadn't have been so turned on I would have been thinking of the mental picture my poor brother was getting downstairs.

" Hmm" she smiled licking her lips, there we were neither of us moving, she in her underwear and me in my boxers and cowboy boots.

" Get on the table" she hissed , I didn't need telling twice I pushed the remaining balls into their pockets and lay on the table.

I could see her crawling up to me, between my legs, her breasts bobbed in their holders as she prowled feline towards me.

" I think we can lose these" she smiled pulling down my boxers , my hips involuntary bucked toward her, my erection sprung free.

" So you are going to make me scream, huh?" she purred.

I nodded, that was the only coherent thing I could do at this point her emotions of lust and her feeling of control held me down like shackles.

She bobbed her head and took my length into her mouth , as she did she groaned and the reverberations made me hiss.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows so I could see, she took it down again and again each time tighter and sharper.

" Fuck...Alice.." I hissed I bucked my hips in rhythm to her head and she smiled.

It was too much I lay back and gripped the tables cushion , feeling it instantly crumbling under my touch, the tearing of the felt through my fingers as she grazed me with her teeth, her hot breath sending me so close to the edge.

" Alice..." I hissed in warning " I'm clos..." but it was too late I roared as I climaxed into her mouth , she slowed as I rode it through the table buckling at my grasp.

" Alice,, you" I stopped

" I'm fine" she smiled.

I jumped from the table, snapping the cues as i moved them.. my control almost gone..

I grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards me ripping her panties from her, she shrieked and without premise I thrust inside her, she grunted.

" Ungh" she growled as I pounded her, the venom pooling in my mouth.

I continued to pound her, her breathes quickened and I could feel her walls tighten on my dick, the familiar feeling rose in my stomach again.

Fuck..I have to bite her..I have to taste her...

" Alice ..I " I growled " I want to.."

" Yes!"

I feel her quicken and as she finds her release and I find mine I bite her..her warm consummate blood flows freely into my mouth and coats my throat like a three hundred year old malt.

We lay sated on the floor, her breathes slowed and I could feel her body relax I moved her slowly as I dressed quickly and unlocked the door, I wrapped her in a blanket from the chair and carried her to the bedroom...OUR bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own non of the characters **

**(B) (R) (A) POV's**

I lay sated in his cool strong arms, tonight had changed everything I was no longer, it was now we , we were a family unit strong and united.

This should have scared me but it did not, it only fortified my love for him and his family, they had welcomed me with open arms and I felt safe.

Yawn...kiss...

" I love you" I whispered

" I love you too" he smiled...

0xxx0xxxXxxx0xxx0

**RPOV**

I woke to the smell of coffee and toast, I stretched and my joints popped i need to start using the gym..

I thought to myself.

Emmett hadn't mentioned what he had heard other than the pussy statement. which he forcefully proved to be wrong..last night...shit definatley need to work out more..

I felt my face flush, these feeling of insecurity were new to be , I had always been so sure of myself and yet he softened me, It scared me how much I needed to be near to him.

" Penny for your thoughts" he whispered as he placed the tray on my lap, he kissed my hair and inhaled my scent how hot is that..

I shook my head looking at the tray in front of me,

" That bad huh?" he joked , I rolled my eyes and slapped his bare chest.

" I can actually think of other things , than that Em" I chided laughing okay most of the time I can..when he's not here..

" Really?" he whispered close to my ear, every nerve in my body stood to attention, I moaned and leant into his touch.

His lips moved down my neck as he lay open mouthed kisses into my shoulder, my skin scorched in its wake from his marble lips.

" Em" I mumbled , knowing if we started I would never leave the room again, and being late for my first day of intern ship with his mom would not go down very well.

"mmm" he nuzzled my breast with his nose. ahh fuck...no. no. no..stop!..

" Emmett do you want to have to explain to your mom , why I am late?" ...Yep that worked..

" Ah" he smiled sitting up beside me.

I sipped my coffee, whilst he played with my hair.

"What do you do when the club is closed?" I smiled at him linking my fingers into his free hand.

" Hunt , mostly, we have to keep our defences up having humans in the club n all" he said matter of factly.

" So...you don't eat the animals you just drink their blood"

He nodded , " Does that scare you?" I shook my head, his eyes narrowed.

"Then why has your heart just nearly jumped out of your chest?" he laughed.

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, I sipped my coffee again trying to ignore him.

"Rose, baby, its alright to be scared" he whispered stroking the blush.

" I'm not scared" I whispered not making eye contact with him , he grabbed my chin and brought my eyes to his.

" What is it then?" his eyes burned into mine...cue dampness between my thighs...

His nostrils flared..he looked dangerous..and sexy...I placed my coffee down on the tray and moved it to the side.

" Really!" he whispered, I nodded rose to my knees and placed my lips beside his ear.

" Imagining you wrestling with an animal, and bringing it down with your bare hands" I whispered brining his hand down under my shirt.

His fingers moved over the damp material , I bucked my hips to him and he pulled me onto his lap.

All that stood between me and my man was a pair of very damp boy shorts and a pair of grey cut off sweats.

His hand moved deftly to my shirt, grabbed the hem and lifted it over my head.

I nuzzled and nipped his neck , his chest heaved and the sound of distant thunder rumbled in the air.

" Fuck" he whispered.. moving quicker than I had ever seen , he had his back to the wall panting his eyes were pitch and for the first time I saw..Fear?..in his face.

" I'm sorry" he whispered quickly and with that he was gone, I pushed myself back onto the bed, what had I done.

The loss of contact and his sudden departure overwhelmed me , clutching the covers I let the tears fall , my sobs were interrupted by a soft knock..

" Come in" I whispered, Esme 's head appeared around the door.

" Edward said you may need me?" she smiled, I nodded and the words came out in a rush , the comment I had made last night he must have overheard, this morning about the hunting and his abrupt departure, I heaved heavy sobs between each sentence and Esme just sat and listened to me stroking small circles of comfort on my back.

" Rose my sweetheart , this is new to all of us, the boys have never needed to think about these things before, self control has never been an issue" she laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

" When a storm is over us, it heightens our emotions ten fold and with the need to hunt comes the hunger or need for ..other...things" she winked and I could feel the blush building again.

" The boys were due to hunt a few days ago, but they have been...distracted lets say..Carlisle has told them they must hunt more often now to keep you ladies safe..we all love you but accidents can happen" she smiled nudging my shoulder.

" So it wasn't me?"

" No Rose it wasn't you, I will have a little talk with Emmett and tell him he needs to talk more"

" I will leave you to get dressed , we have a busy day ahead of us" and with that I was alone.

As I arrived down stairs , Bella and Alice greeted me with the same knowing look..so it hadn't just been Emmett then, Alice bounced and looked completely frustrated, whilst Bella looked as though Edward had just been drafted to some overseas war. I kissed her head and she smiled we both looked at Alice and couldn't help but laugh.

" Easy there tiger" I laughed as Alice pouted.

" Okay so as our men are off hunting, I thought about a girls day out?" Esme said entering the lounge.

" Don't you need to...hunt?" Bella asked.

" Thank you for your concern Bella but Carlisle and I hunted last night, Carlisle has gone with the boys because of the storm" she laughed.

" So I thought we could go to Jackson for the day , take in some lunch do a little shopping and Rose there is an amazing warehouse which sells antique , period furniture"

I clapped my hands , my three favourite things in one day.

" That sounds fantastic, hey girls" I looked at the others, Alice was now virtually vibrating, I guessed she liked shopping as much as me, Bella smiled half-heartedly I knew she hated shopping but she was so selfless she wouldn't sat anything"

" There's a wonderful old bookshop in Jackson too" Esme smiled sweetly to her.

Bella's grin grew and she nodded.

So off we went for a fun girls day out, we all climbed into Esmes Lexus Rx, it was leather clad and class personified

~3~3~3~

**This next part is as a group but will have some POV's these thoughts will be in Italics and Bold!**

Carlisle and the boys returned from hunting mid afternoon,

" Any one for a game of pool?" Edward laughed as Jaspers face fell.

" You boys go ahead I have some work to do in my office" Carlisle smiled

" Aw come on dad it will be fun we can play in pairs, me and you against Jazz and Em?" Edward smiled

" Yeah the ladies are out for the day" Emmett giggled knowing the state of the pool table..dads gonna flip..

" Guys if dads busy we should..." Jasper started

" Okay but Edward no cheating, block out Emmett and Jaspers thoughts and Jazz no mood swings , Emmett's competitive enough without any help from you" Carlisle laughed..Its a good job we have a garage full of spare pool tables with Emmett...

" I just have something to do" Jasper said quickly and he ran upstairs, Edward and Emmett fell about laughing.

" Care to fill me in?" Carlisle asked

Edwards eyebrow raised , Carlisle's hand slapped on his forehead " No that's okay I can guess" he laughed. Jeez Jasper do I need to order more?... Edward snorted and Carlisle threw him a serious look.

" Sorry dad"

" Okay, we can go play now" laughed Jasper from the top of the stairs.

As Edward brushed past his brother he whispered " You know we know, right?" he giggled Jasper shrugged.

The game of ended as Carlisle knew it would, Edward knew all their moves before they played them, so in an attempt to block him Emmett thought, dirty thoughts of Rose, which caused Edward to break at least three cues over Emmett's body in various places.

Jasper decided to bring down his wrath of mood swings which caused Carlisle to cuss which made the boys hysterical.

" Stop fucking around and play the god damn shot Edward!" Carlisle shouted ...Jasper..I am going to kill you..

Edward couldn't keep the cue still long enough to play the shot, and ended up throwing the ball into the pocket instead missing and hitting Jasper in the groin.

" Hey!" Jasper shouted covering himself he knew it didn't hurt but the thought was there..good job I didn't feel that...Alice would have been livid..

Jasper decided to teach Edward a lesson which ended up backfiring and all the Cullen men in floods of tears hugging one another.

" I love you man"

" No I love you more dude"

After the mood left they all looked at each other and laughed.

" You gotta admit dad its never boring " Emmett giggled clapping his fathers shoulder.

Carlisle smiled , his attention was shifted though with the chime of the grandfather clock in the hall. _**wow..its that time already..I wonder where Esme and the girls are..**_

Edward was by his side in seconds all thoughts and humour of the game gone.

" Call her cell dad" he whispered.._**don't panic..they have just forgotten the time...**_

Carlisle clicked his phone shut, " No signal" he sighed.._**Esme never forgets the time..she knows Alice needs to be at work..**_

Jasper felt the shift in mood.

" Dad?"

" I'm sure they just forgot the time" he smiled, Edward raised his eyebrow.._**why is dad so worried.. what is he covering up..**_

" Edward try Bella's"

" Its here, she dropped and broke it" Edward showed his dad the crushed remains of Bella's phone.

" Jazz?"

" No signal!"

" Em?"

He shook his head and threw his phone onto the pool table.

Carlisle cleared his throat.." You three had better go get ready to open the club I will call Bree and ask her to cover for Alice".._**Esme..where are you..**_

" Carlisle we cant go to work , not when we don't know were they are" Edward snapped

" I will call when they.." he stopped all three of his sons stood in front of him non of their eyes made contact.

He sighed, he knew he couldn't ask them to leave the house.

"Alright we won't open tonight, I need to go and make the calls" he shrugged and left them stood in the games room.

Emmett rolled a ball continuously up and down the table, ..._**.Rose baby...where are you...MOM!..**_he screamed in his head, Edward winced.

" Sorry bro", Emmett sighed

" No problem , I've blocked you" Edward sat his head in his hands...i_**l mio amore,, la mia vita, al sicuro...**_

Jasper was trying hard not to press his emotions on any of his brothers, if he had they didn't say..._**.baby doll...Alice..please..I waited for you for too long to lose you now...**_

They didn't notice the hour tick by until the clock chimed again..

Carlisle hadn't joined them again, he stayed in his study , holding the photograph of their wedding in his hands.._**Esme..please..were are you..my soul is dying..Esme..I'm nothing without you..you make me who I am...**_

His thoughts where halted by the phone..within seconds all the boys stood in the doorway of his study.

" Hello?"

" Carlisle..you should really maintain your wife's car better, loss of breaks can be quite dangerous..its just a good job Laurent was there to help..!" and the phone line went dead...


	21. Chapter 21

**I own non of the characters**

_**" Carlisle..you should really maintain your wife's car better, loss of breaks can be quite dangerous..its just a good job Laurent was there to help..!" and the phone line went dead...**_

"Caius?" Carlisle hissed down the receiver.

" I am going to go over there and rip his fucking head from his shoulders , if he touches one hair on Rosie's head" growled Emmett as he turned to leave Carlisle grabbed his arm.

" Emmett no, we have to think of their safety, plus we don't know where they are they couldn't have taken them back to New York"

"Carlisle we can't just sit round and do nothing" spat Edward running his hands through his hair.

" Edward we aren't going to sit round and do nothing we need to trace their scents from the house today and try and find Esmes car"

They jumped into Emmett's hummer and left.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

I demand to speak to who ever is in charge!" Esme growled

" Master Caius is far too busy to talk to the likes of you" a large vampire with a buzz cut snarled

Esme hissed " Have you any idea who I am, who these girls are?" she gestured the three girls sat on a makeshift cot.

" Pipe down little lady, you will have an audience with the master when he calls for you"

" Little lady!" screamed Alice " Do you have a fucking brain under that haircut, this is the wife of Carlisle Cullen you dumb ass"

"Whoa, chill pixie!" he laughed, Alice lunged for the vampire but Rose caught her in mid flight.

" Why don't you all sit nice and quietly like the pretty brunette" he nodded towards Bella who was sat hugging her legs looking down at the floor.

Rosalie instantly moved to sit next to her hugging her shoulders.

" Babe look at me" she whispered " You can get through this, Edward and the guys will be looking for us you'll see"

" Ha you'll be lucky they don't know were you are"buzz cut laughed and closed the iron door.

" Bella honey , don't listen to him Carlisle and the boys will find us" Esme knelt in front of her holding her hands.

" Rose I cant do this again, please get me out of here I'm so scared" Bella sobbed

Rose cooed her and mouthed the word 'James' to Esme and Alice.

" Bella baby , what did he do to you , tell me" Esme

Bella looked at Rose who smiled and nodded.

" James" she began " Well I suppose I should start at the beginning"

I left my secondary school a year early being as advanced in my studies as I was i received a scholarship at a prestigious

boarding school , were Rose already attended until her mother , my aunt moved to the states.

I was fourteen at the time , the rest of the girls where sixteen and I felt out of place.

Rose was in her next to final year so I mostly hung out with her and her friends, they didn't seem to bothered about her younger cousin tagging along, I usually had my head stuck in a book so I went unnoticed most of the time.

The school was split into a boys division and a girls division , they were allowed to meet up at weekends only.

As I was with older girls , the older boys would tell me to disappear when they met up afraid I may tell the school masters of their smoking and drinking.

One boy seemed different he was seventeen at the time and would always ask about the book I was reading.

James was different, or so I thought we became close friends often meeting up at the library at weekends , of course I had a crush on him , he was very handsome and a real charmer, he made me laugh and fought off the others if they teased me.

About a year into our friendship it was Christmas and it was too far for me to go home so I like a lot of students spent Christmas at school, it was a lot more relaxed and we were able to spend more time together.

He asked me before new year if I would like to visit his home as his parents were having a big n New year party and he had been allowed to attend.

I phoned home and my parents agreed as his parents would be present at the party we set off two days before new year, we arrived at his country house to find it empty he explained that they had contacted him and they would be out in town buying the things for the party.

I began to get nervous around eight o'clock he said why don't we go play in his playroom till they got home he took me upstairs to his room and pushed me in , locked the door and left.

At first I thought it was a joke but after an hour or so I began banging on the door, he opened it...

That was the first night he molested me...he left me in the room during the day with no food, at night he made me beg like a dog for the food and I was fed..he didn't touch me like that again..he said I wasn't worth it , I was a disappointment, when I asked him why he hit me and said if I ever told anyone he would deny it and say I made it all up.

Bella shook , tears streaming down her face.

" Oh Bella" Rose cried " I didn't know what actually happened no one would tell me"

" Its okay Rose" she smiled.

" Fuck Bella did you tell someone?" Alice hissed.

" Not at first when we arrived back for the new term, his excuse was I had fallen over , everybody knew how accident prone I was so nothing was said, I didn't eat and my work got worse, the teachers had me into a meeting and scared I was going to get thrown out I told them everything, they immediately called James in , of course he denied everything passed round school I was a prick tease and a liar that I had , had a school girl crush on him and when he had said no I lied that he had attacked me this went on for a few weeks until an older girl confessed he had done that to her too, in a short space of time another four girls came forward who he had actually raped, he then abruptly left the college"

Bella looked into Esmes eyes " I didn't make it up, he really did all those things to me" she pleaded

" I believe you" she smiled kissing her cheek.

The tears started again her own parents hadn't believed her at first, " When the police were called James had disappeared his parents did not know were he had gone and had no idea their son was like that, after everything he did the thing that hurt the most, the thing I remember is when he said I didn't deserve to be loved" she sobbed her head on Rose's shoulder.

The girls stayed quiet for a while allowing the information to process , the door creaked open and buzz cut walked in.

" Ah how sweet" he hissed.

" You!" he pointed at the cot were now Bella was lying her head on Rosalie's lap

" Master wants you"

" Who me?" hissed Rose

" No blonde , the brunette"

Bella froze her eyes on Esme,

" You touch one hair on her head and you will be watching your back for eternity" Esme hissed helping Bella up.

" Esme , I don't want to, please don't make me go" she sobbed, but the large vampire grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door.

Bella was dragged up the stone stairs to a grand entrance, the floor was a marble mosaic in blues and gold, the woodwork around the doors was ornate.

Buzz cut knocked on a large door, Bella didn't hear a voice but he opened the door and walked in, the room looked very much like Esmes lounge Bella thought as she took in her surroundings.

" Sit!" a cold voice said, she obeyed trembling

"How nice of you to visit us Isabella" came the cold voice again.

" H-h-how do you know my name?"

The voice from the darkness laughed..." Oh but Isabella don't you recognise me"

The body of the voice moved out of the shadows..everything went black..


	22. Chapter 22

I own non of the twilight characters.

**BPOV**

I woke to a rough hand stroking my cheek.

" There you are" said the same cold voice I remembered on entering the room..the voice that had belonged to...

"James!" I whispered sitting bolt up right, he was sat beside me smiling.

" Hello Isabella"

" What..how..you.." I was completely incoherent , my head felt fuzzy like I'd had too much sleep.

He laughed a sardonic laugh reaching over to touch my knee, I pushed myself from the sofa falling backwards as my heel caught the rug.

" Still as clumsy as ever , only you could get mixed up with vampires Isabella" he snorted

" How?" I breathed picking my self up and flattening my back to the door.

" Oh you know me, when you and those other little sluts blew my cover at college I moved over here and I pissed a few people off and Caius saw potential in me and when he said he was looking for you well how could I resist" he sat back folding his hands behind his head.

" Enough!" came another voice from the shadows, I saw James recoil..shit this guy must be scary if he scares James..

A tall figure in black moved forward he was...no..he seemed to be gliding he moved so fast , his face was pale like...Oh Edward...my breath hitched and the vampire smiled a thin smile.

" Are you thinking of your vampire dear Isabella?" Caius laughed, James face shot to mine and then to the vampire to his left.

" Your vampire?" James hissed, I took a deep breath and turned to look at him

" Yes James MY vampire, didn't Caius tell you I had a vampire lover" I smiled

He stood to slap me but the vampire caught his arm, " Not yet , Aro wants to speak with her first, then you can have your fun with her"

I felt bile rise in my throat...over my dead fucking body...

James smiled, running his tongue over his lower lip ,I was so glad I hadn't eaten anything heavy at lunch because it was going to make an appearance any moment.

" Aro will be here in a short while , he has some interesting news for you" Caius smiled

" I want to go home" I spat " I'm sure Edward will spare you a limb if you let me go now" I had no idea where the bravery came from but I was using it whilst I still could.

" Trust you to fuck something dead , maybe your that bad its good to him" James sneered

" Fuck you!" I screamed he could bad mouth me but there was no way I was going to allow him to call Edward.

'SLAP', I felt moisture on my lip were James hand had been.

" You fool!" Caius shouted, grabbing my arm and throwing me from the room, " Take her back downstairs" he shouted to buzz cut.

He grabbed my arm anf dragged me back down stairs then an epiphany hit me if Edward was looking for me, If he was close I could scream..I wonder how close he would have to be to hear me.

I licked my lip which as I thought momentarily distracted the vampire dragging me, I pulled in a breath until my lungs ached I knew I wouldn't get his name out before the vampire stopped me so I just screamed as loud as I could "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." my mouth was covered by buzz cut.

" Stupid little bitch" he cussed.

He dragged me down the remainder of the steps and threw me back in with the others, I couldn't see for the mass of hair and bodies.

" Oh shit Bella are you..." Rose stopped seeing my lip.

Esme hissed through her teeth,

Then the realisation of what had just happened hit me, I looked into Roses' eyes I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

" Bella what is it" Alice stroked my arm.

I looked at the three sets of eyes and stroked my face with my hands, taking a deep breath "James" I whispered

" What!" Rose shouted

" James...he's...he's here" I sighed

" Why..what does he want?" asked Esme

" ME!" I cried, " Esme I can't.. I would rather die" I sobbed she held me close, the coolness of her hands comforted me I closed my eyes imagining them to be Edwards.

Finally she spoke " Did you scream?"

I nodded my body shook with dry sobs " I..I.I thought if they were close they would hear me" I said breathlessly.

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead , just then the door flew open.

" You..you and you..master said you are free to leave!" buzz cut pointed around me and my stomach lurched..OH GOD ..no please don't leave me.

" You honestly think we are going to leave without Bella?" Rose hissed

" Well yeah if you ever want to see her alive again" he laughed

Alice lunged forward at him he caught her, by the throat with a slow creeping grin his fist tightened, Alice was slowly turning from red to blue in front of my eyes.

" Alice!" we all screamed, Esme went for his arm but even he was too strong for her with his free hand he held her arm twisting it ..cracks began to appear on her hand.

Alice's body shook and began to go limp, the vampires head spun to the stairs he dropped her and released Esme slamming the door.

" Alice!" I cried Esme was by her side in seconds feeling for a pulse on her neck.

" She's still with us , buts she's slipping" she hissed looking at me and Rose I could see in her eyes what she was asking us, I looked at Rose and back at Alice.

" Yes" we both whispered and Esme lifted Alice's limp body onto the cot , she bent down to her as if to kiss her neck, what came next I will never forget.

Alice's back arched from the bed and she screamed.

" I'm sorry baby, Jasper please forgive me" Esme whispered over and over

I don't remember how long we sat looking at Esme and Alice, she was crouched over her like a protective mother with her young, Alice whimpered.

We were brought back to reality by the door opening , this time it wasn't buzz cut it was a flame red haired vampire.

" Victoria!" hissed Esme.

" Aww you had a party without me" she cackled she turned to me and beckoned with her long finger.

I stood and walked towards her, Rose tried to stop me " Rose I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me" I sighed

I followed Victoria back up the steps , this time she showed me to a different room , opening the door she pushed me inside I tripped and landed on all fours.

Victoria laughed closing the door behind me, the air was icy my breath shot out in short bursts of white puffy smoke.

I physically shook as I stood stood at the end of the large room was another clothed figure this one was slightly taller than Caius, he moved towards me in the same way gliding across the carpet.

My breath quickened as his glacial breath chilled me to the bone.

" Isabella?" he hissed almost snakelike , I nodded.

His nostrils flared " Un sangue così raro" he smiled at me but all I saw was death.

" I..I'm sorry..?" I whispered

" Your blood is so rare" he smiled at me again.

" What do you want with me?"

" Ah Isabella we have so much in common" he moved away, lowered his hood he had a mass of black hair accented by his pale translusant skin.

" Impossible" I shook my head

" Oh il mio bambino" he sighed " famiglia!"

Now that word I did know 'family' was he trying to say WE were family. A loud laugh left my lips before I could stop it.

" Oh my dear tis but true, I must admit I was quite surprised when I found out too it appears my bloodline continued from an apparent sibling of mine after my disappearance"

My scalp prickled, and I fell onto the chair behind me I shook my head furiously.

" No your lying. no .no. no!" I shouted then the image of Edwards disgusted face came into my head , his disgust that I was related to his mortal enemy.

The words left my mouth before I could process what I was saying " I would rather die!" I hissed.

" That's what I'm here for" came a familiar voice behind me.

I looked at the vampire in front of me, he looked from me to James a look of indifference on his face.

" Why?" I hissed " Why did you tell me to just have me killed?"

The vampire laughed " Oh my dear this is nothing to do with you, you were just in the wrong place at the right time, a pawn if you would, this is going to rip those Cullen's apart starting with your dear Edward" his laugh was maniacal.

I went to lunge all sense had left me , James caught my hand as I did.

The dark haired vampire dismissed us with his hand

" Come on Isabella, we have a lot of catching up to do"

Edward...please oh god Edward...I'm sorry...please..I closed my eyes tightly willing him to hear me, as James led me upstairs , he pushed open a great oak door and slammed it shut.

When I woke my body ached , I was naked and in a king sized bed, draped in deep red covers.

" There you are?" said James he was sat opposite me in a large chair " You were out of it for a while baby"

" Don't call me baby" I hissed pulling the covers over me I noticed purple bruises on my upper arms and my hips.

" Bet your vampire lover doesn't leave marks like that?" he laughed

" That's because he's not a fucking animal" I hissed he jumped onto the bed and grabbed my face painfully.

" Hold that little slut mouth of yours or I'll fill it" he hissed his breath made me gag.

" You be a good little girl and behave I'll be back later" he pushed me back onto the bed and left.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They pulled soundlessly up to the house, Emmett killed the engine and turned to the others.

Edward nodded " I can hear mom. she's..." he broke off looking at Jasper

"Edward?" Jasper hissed

Edward looked to his father then back to Jasper " She didn't have a choice , Jasper she was dying" he whispered

Jasper let out a roar and slammed his hand against the head rest that parted like a knife through butter.

" Jasper!" Carlisle sighed "We don't know what happened"

" Edward?" Emmett whispered

Edward closed his eyes , his fists balled a low growl erupted from his throat,

"Edward!" Emmett hissed

" Rose is fine.." he snapped

" Edward, what is it?" asked Carlisle

" Fuck, Jasper reign it in please your killing me here" Edward snapped running his hands through his hair.

" Edward!" Carlisle shouted

" What!"

" Bella?"

" Well lets just say we are about to find out who James is" he hissed jumping out of the hummer.

They made short work of the guards surrounding the house, Edward said the girls and mom were in the basement around the back , he was going to find James.

Emmett broke down the cellar door,

As the dust was settling they walked inside the cellar.

" Oh God Emmett!" Rose screamed running to him he picked her up and buried his face in her hair.

" Oh my Rosie" he whispered " Are you alright did they hurt you I swear if..." she stopped him with her finger shaking her head she nodded over to where his mother was sat nursing Alice.

Carlisle walked inhumanly fast to his wife , she didn't move she looked into her husbands eyes " I'm sorry" she sobbed.

He kissed her head " What happened?" he looked over to Jasper who hadn't moved.

She held out her hand to his and without taking his eyes from Alice he moved forward to Esme.

" He choked her..she .she was dying..Jasper baby I couldn't..just..I'm" he stopped her with his hand

" You saved her?" he whispered

" Yes but.." she tried to continue he placed his hand on hers. " You saved my girl" he whispered " Thank you".

She flung her arms around his shoulder, he held her close

" Wow she's gonna make one kick-ass vampire" Emmett hissed , Jasper laughed and nodded.

" Esme where's Bella?" asked Carlisle

" Oh Carlisle , James has her, he did the most awful things to her when she was younger, Edward has to.."

" Edward is upstairs looking for her" he smiled " Come on lets get you out of here"

Jasper picked Alice up and they walked to the hummer.

**BPOV**

I can't do this not again.

_I'm alone and Edward isn't coming._

He wouldn't want me anyway..not now.

Maybe James was right I don't deserve to be loved..

I don't deserve life...

These thoughts spun through my head like a hurricane as I fumbled through the bathroom cabinets to find what I was looking for, the hot water running the steam soon rose, with the bathroom door closed he would think I was having a bath.

_I'm alone and Edward isn't coming._

I found what I was looking for, my left wrist above the searing steam glistened with sweat soon I thought.

_I'm alone and Edward isn't coming._

I brought it to my wrist , my reflection in its edge I brought it down to my wrist closed my eyes and moved the blade along my softened skin..Edward ..I love..you..

" Bella NO!"


	23. Chapter 23

I own non of the characters but the story is mine.

**EPOV**

I made short work of the vampire with the buzz cut as I flew through the house, not stopping to see if I had any others to take down I took the stairs easily in 2 steps and there he was.

" What the fuck!" James shouted as I threw him against the wall, this was going to end now this piece of filth was never going to hurt her again, and then it hit me.

The moist smell of the steam carried her scent and enveloped my being, I froze , I would finish him later.

The door flew off its hinges and I saw the steam coming from under the bathroom door, taking the length of the room in one stride I pulled the door open...

" Bella Noooo!" I screamed, she was knelt on the floor steam circling around from the porcelain basin above her, she had a sharp object in her hand holding to her wrists I saw her blood, her nectar flowing from the tiny incision she had made, it ran rivers along the fissures of the white ceramic floor tiles.

I stilled , venom flowing in my mouth , my throat burning.

Her eyes on mine she looked at the wound and dropped the blade, sobbing.

" I'm sorry" she cried , her eyes were red and puffy her skin sallow although it had only been fourteen hours since I had last seen her she looked almost older by years.

Venom once again pooled in my mouth I couldn't do this the smell, her smell I was already at the end of my control, James had seen to that.

" Carlisle, I need you" I whispered and within seconds he was at the door.

Carlisle , my rock, he took in the situation in seconds he had his hands round her wrist as a tourniquet, immediately stopping the flow of blood.

" I'm sorry" I whispered Carlisle shook his head,

" Nothing to apologise for" he smiled , Carlisle had been to medical school in his previous life before he fell upon a group of newborns feasting in Hyde Park.

I caught his thoughts before he arrived , James was making his way into the room ,was he stupid..did he have a fucking death wish?

"Is she dead?" he said no emotion in his rough voice.

" No" I hissed

" Pity"

I lunged as the last sound came out of his mouth, pinning him the wall the plaster shook and showered us with a fine dust.

" You fucking piece of filth" I growled in his face

He stupidly tried to struggle against my hold, " Get the fuck off me" he spat I pushed him harder and he screamed as some of his ribs cracked.

" I should kill you slowly , just like you were going to do to her"

" She's not worth it, she never was" he winced

" She worth a million more than you, I don't know what you did to her or when but I am going to make you pay" I was speaking so quickly now his face looked confused then he smiled.

" I fucked her up, she was a prick tease little girl at school and I fucked her up" he grinned..Yep this guy had a death wish..

My arm pressed against his throat and he choked out a laugh, my eyes narrowed I was going to end this now!

" Edward she's lost a lot of blood we need to get her out of here I need to get her home" Carlisle spoke quickly.

My head was so foggy with rage I didn't hear him.

" Edward!" he hissed, I turned and the sight of her in my fathers arms brought me back to reality.

We took off down the stairs and were about to leave when a voice cut us short.

" Carlisle?"

We both spun to face Aro, he moved towards us and I crouched protectively in front of Bella and my father.

" I will not kill you now Aro , as I have to get her back home , but if you ever come near my family again I will kill you" Carlisle hissed.

Aro stopped and laughed, " Possession is nine-tenths of the law my dear Carlisle and you are about to leave with something that is mine"

I turned to look at my father and he shrugged.

" What are you talking about" he spat

" That there" he gestured to a now sleeping Bella, " Is mine" he smiled I growled.

" What the fuck are you talking about" I snapped coming almost nose to nose with him

" Down boy I was talking to your maker"

Carlisle growled " Don't talk to Edward like that"

He shrugged off the comment and gestured towards Bella again, " She is mine" he smiled " Surely you have done your background checks Carlisle not even you are naive enough not to do the checks"

" Aro just spit it out"

" She's mine...I did my homework and she belongs to me.. we. are. blood" he emphasised the last three words slowly.

"Fuck off!" I shouted lunging towards him but he threw me to the side I hit the stairs and I went through the first three, I went to stand but Carlisle shot me a warning glance to stay down.

" If what you say is true , which I doubt it is, you will also know that she is of age to decide where she lives, so I would say its a moot point, wouldn't you?, Edward take Isabella to the car the others are waiting, I will be along in a moment"

I went to argue but his eyes assured me he knew what he was doing, I carefully lifted her from his arms , she mumbled in her sleep burying her head against my chest "Edward" she whispered, " I'm here baby, your safe" and I kissed her hair inhaling her scent and for the first time since I tasted her lips venom didn't rise in my mouth.

I took her out to the car , Jasper was sat in the back holding Alice on his lap , she was still for the moment but I knew the worst had yet to come.

Esme was sat beside him stroking Alice's hair, her thought where tortured so I blocked her out she need that from me now. Rose had her back to me Emmett was stood over her his hand on the roof of his car, his nostrils flared and his eyes flicked up to mine his brow furrowed as he saw Bella in my arms, Rose twisted to see what had captured his attention, she flew round the car sobbing.

" Edward,, is ..she?" she sobbed

" She's lost a lot of blood Rose but Carlisle stopped the bleeding I couldn't" I broke off I was so ashamed.

" Edward, dude its not your fault" Emmett smiled patting my back reassuringly

Carlisle was back at the car a moment later , he didn't discuss what had happened after I left and I didn't invade his thoughts.

When we arrived home we went our separate ways , Rose and Emmett to their room, Jasper took Alice to their room too but I promised to keep my mind open to her thoughts for any change. Carlisle and I took Bella to our room , Esme brought the first aid box and he went to work on her wound.

I held my breath as he unwrapped her wrist from his torn shirt piece he had used, _Son..you can leave if you need to.._

" I'm fine" I whispered to his silent concern, I needed to stay to focus on her so that I wouldn't go back to the house and finish him off, his scent tainted my throat and my mouth the red haze that had blinded me in the house had now lifted.

Bella didn't need stitches the cut hadn't been deep , at least I had got to her in time for that.

I felt a blanket of calm around me , Jasper was stood at the door, I turned to him and smiled he nodded.

Carlisle dressed her wound and checked her over , she was out of danger she just needed to rest.

I sat beside her, her sleep was restless she awoke in a panic a few times , screaming out his name..I stroked her hair and hummed quietly too her kissing her wound , still the venom didn't rise.

I looked at the time on my phone it was three in the morning she whimpered , unsettled, I lay beside her and watched her sleep.

" Edward!" she screamed and sat upright in the bed, sweat glistening like diamond on her body.

" Ssh Ssh baby I'm here" I whispered grabbing her face in my hands , her eyes still closed she leant into my touch.

" You left me, I thought you'd left me" she cried warm tears fell over my cool fingers igniting the need to have her closer, I pulled her onto my lap.

" Bella, baby I will never leave you, Prometto" I whispered " I promise" I loved her but from that moment I knew I couldn't live without her.

" I love you" she whispered and my silent heart swelled

" I love you too, you are my life now" I kissed her hair and she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

" I want her back" James hissed

Aro's eyes narrowed.

" You know maybe she has chosen the right family to be in they are certainly seem more powerful than you" he hissed looking at Aro.

" Powerful?" Aro spat " You have no idea you insignificant little man"

James recoiled , stood to leave " I will have her, I haven't finished with her yet" and he left.

Aro's thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door, Victoria entered

" Still no sign of them , master, no sign of Riley either"

" Not surprising, if I know the Cullen's he will be ashes , never mind he was no one" Aro sipped his goblet of warm red liquid.

" Master , what do we do next?"

"Patience Victoria, let them wait for a while let them think we are running back home our tails between our legs" he smiled sardonically

" Patience!" they killed your son!"

" I am aware of their actions Victoria don't presume you are any great importance to me that you may speak to me with such disrespect " he shouted throwing his drink into the raging fire , her eyes watched the flames lick the glass as it slowly melted.

"'I'm sorry master, its just they came into your home and killed your guards and took.." he held up his hand to silence her.

" Like I said Victoria I am well aware of what Carlisle did tonight , we have come to an...understanding" he grinned stroking his chin.

" And you trust him?" she spat.

" Look , No matter how big a guy might be, he has his weaknesses , Carlisle's is trust he lives to trust even the stupid humans. But he means business and he is powerful"

Victoria raised her eyebrow.

" He IS powerful and anyone thinking any differently is foolish , to take him down we need to be careful , we need to ..how do they say 'dot our i's and cross all our t's' because when we do go after him and believe me we will , we better kill him, because he'll keep coming' back and back until all of us are dead! " He raised his hand to dismiss her she turned to the door.

" Haven't you forgotten something Victoria?" she froze, turning slowly she moved back to Aro.

" Sorry master" and she kissed him on each cheek and left.


	24. Chapter 24

I OWN NON OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY IS MINE.

OK FOR THIS ONE I CAN'T TAKE COMPLETE CREDIT THANK YOU TO MY VAMPIRE PRINCESS ( 15YR OLD DAUGHTER) CHARLEY FOR WRITING ALICE'S FLASHBACK!

**APOV**

" You..you and you..master said you are free to leave!" buzz cut pointed at me Rose and Esme , the look of fear on Bella's face was heartbreaking her eyes pleaded with us not to leave her

" You honestly think we are going to leave without Bella?" Rose hissed

" Well yeah if you ever want to see her alive again" he laughed

That was it I lunged forward at him he caught me by the throat with a slow creeping grin his fist tightened.

Black spots appeared before my eyes and my lungs protested against the lack of oxygen.

" Alice!" I heard them scream, Esme went for his arm but even he was too strong for her.

I could feel my body begin to convulse , the vampires head spun to the stairs he dropped me on the hard concrete and released Esme slamming the door.

" Alice!" I heard a voice cry, Esme was by my side in seconds feeling for a pulse.

I felt cold even though my lungs burned as the tried to claw it air from my now closed, shattered throat.

" She's still with us , buts she's slipping" the voices sounded distant and muffled.

" Yes" I heard a faint whisper from someone .

My limp body was lifted onto the cot , a shadow bent over me as if to kiss my neck, what came next I will never forget.

Fire swam through my body singing my very core and searing every nerve ending, my back arched from the bed and I screamed.

It all went black, was I dead?

They pain continued.

A flow of lava coursed through my body, I willed my eyes to open If I was dying I needed to see...Jasper!..no ..this ..cannot be happening..please no..I just found him..

The pain continued,

Wait where am I the pain brought back a rush of once forgotten memories,

I'm stood in a room , white , stark...sterile it has a few mis match bits of furniture lay about .

Half a dozen or so children are there, two are sat at a board game, not really playing just fingering about with the pieces, a boy is running a car up and down the window sill the noise is harsh and a large bearded man whisks the car from his hand but his movements continue.

I look round the room at the other children one child particularly catches my eye she's around eight maybe nine years old , long black pigtails , she's scribbling ferociously in a pad and whenever someone catches her eye she holds it close to her chest.

I am pulled from my revere by a brusk voice.

" Come on children its time to get ready for visiting" The large matron smiles and claps her pan sized hands , the children scurry , they take no notice of me , I am an unseen guest in their fight to see their parents.

" Mary Alice Brandon are we going to have any trouble from you today?" she asked the black haired girl.

Mary Alice...wait its me..then this was...

The pain continued,

I felt a cool hand on the inside of my arm, was this still a dream?..a memory?

The pain continued,

" Why in the Lords name did you cut your hair child!" came a shout from behind me.

she placed her hands on her head , my hair, her dark pigtails were gone..had I cut my hair I scrunched my eyes to remember, no..no I hadn't they had when I refused to take the red tablet it was my punishment, they said the tablet would calm me down but I saw what happened to us when we took that tablet , I had seen the girl Charlotte after refusing to eat her dinner, SHE had been given the tablet now her parents didn't come any more and she was spoon fed.

"You did this" the little girl spat..**I spat!..**

" Mary Alice!" the matron shouted " maybe we should bring your treatment forward a day, your nerves need calming again"

No not the treatment I would, she would take the little red pill instead of the treatment.

I try to grab her hand, my hand .. she was being dragged from the door, I held..she held..onto the door frame, the 'treatment ' was to calm my nerves, apparently I was, in my fathers words 'possessed' I answered back and I fought I remember the final time they had been called into the principals office.

I had hit a boys head against the wall, he had called me a freak , I wasn't a freak, I was just different and the fuck he did deserve it , him and his little bitches made my life at school hell, their teasing and comments about my clothes and hair.

The fact I scribbled constantly in my book, the last straw was when he called me a freak and pulled my book from my bag throwing in the mud and stomping on it.

Then my parents told me I was to visit a hospital for tests, we arrived at Volterra Childrens home, they opened the door I climbed out and they left...

My things were already unpacked in my room, and a bible, my fathers idea, placed on my pillow.

The pain continued,

Its dark and I smell burning...

I see me..an older me sixteen maybe a little younger I forgot how old I was , birthdays were never celebrated unless you had relatives that visited, her hair, my hair is now spiky , still black but spiky I smile to myself I remember doing that.

I see her stir as smoke appears creeping under the door, that's right get up move its coming, this is our chance to escape.

She coughed as she crawled along the floor , screams of the lock downs burned into my mind , no alarm sounded.

This was my escape , this was my chance ,her chance,our chance.

I feel my heart taking off , something other than adrenaline spiking through my viens.

The pain continued,

My chest burns and my throat , it must be the smoke?

The pain stops.

I hear voices , clear like a radio re-tuning, I feel the brush of something soft on my face I lift my hand and something cool..not cold..cool wraps itself round it.

A smell?

Leather..and pine trees and a hint of lemon zest..but there was more, wood burning and the smell of mmm Murphys Oil soap I love that smell..but the mixture of them all set my body alight again..who or what was that smell?

The another scent hit me, musky,outdoorsy and the smell of freshly cut grass, but how could I process all of these scents.

My mind was flooded with them but I was able to separate them, what was happening to me.

I heard the click of a door, and another swarm of scents attacked me, Rose water and lilac...ink,and that smell when you open a book that's been closed for a century all these scents make me feel...safe?

" Alice?" a voice whispered beside my ear, it was crystal clear almost too clear I can hear the change in breathing as each word is spoken.

" Baby?" the voice seems familiar and yet like I have heard it for the first time.

Am I in heaven?

Are these angels I can sense?

I feel my eyelids flutter and with that a fresh intake of breathes around me , six i think , yes six sighs, six breathes all in unison.

I decided to face what ever had happened to me, so I opened my eyes...

Eyes...his..eyes?...Oh..

" Jasper.." I stopped grabbing my throat, the words were mine but the voice?

" Darlin" he whispered with a smile..my smile.

" Baby?" I whispered again no sooner had I thought of what to say the words were leaving my lips.

I began to sit up and again as the thought crossed my mind I was up.

I gazed into his beautiful face, my hands traced the lines of his features and each line, each dimple engraved in my mind, in my heart.

I gasped realising I hadn't taken a breath, it felt strange , good but not necessary.

Then my throat burned again, this time my mouth flooded with an alien taste, bitter.

My hand moved back to my throat, my eyes darted around the room they stopped on Bella, dull memories filled my head, the cellar...the vampire?

" Bella!" I hissed , she moved forward and as she did a scent of Strawberries and roses filled my nose, another pool of the bitter liquid filled my mouth , I swallowed and looked at Jasper.

" Its the venom, you need to hunt baby , you will be in more control after you hunt" he smiled

I nodded and he lifted me from the bed..our bed.

As I buried my face in his chest the familiar scent of Leather and pine of burning wood and mmmm Oil soap i kissed his chest and feelings so intense more intense than the thirst rages in my body, I spun round in his arms and plunged my lips onto his, they moulded with his perfectly no longer a passive onlooker now an active participant.

I heard a snort behind us and my scalp prickled I didn't want to be disturbed I wanted this man..and I wanted him now.

" Baby, after we have hunted" Jasper giggled feeling the lust emanating from her body.

As he led me out of the room , my eyes fell on Esme, her pained expression took me back once again to the cellar, her face, close, it was Esme who had changed me, she had saved me, then why did it pain her to see me like this.

" I'm sorry" she whispered lowering her eyes.

" Sorry?" I didn't understand why she was sorry.

" I didn't have a choice , I.." I held up my hand to stop her, did she honestly feel I woud be angry with her?

A little voice in my head spoke Mary Alice Brandon..your a vampire!..

I shook of the thought because today, now ..is the first time I have felt part of something, like I belonged.

I moved towards Esme and Carlisle and Emmett blocked my path,

Edward laughed his scent was like what the earth smelt after a brief summer storm copper-ish and new.

" Dad, Em she's fine" he whispered

They moved and I brought my lips to her ear...

" I love you mom" I whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

I own non of the characters

**EPOV**

I watched her sleep, for the first time in a very long time I was thankful to be a vampire , no personal needs to take care of , no need for subsidence.

I never moved Carlisle was gracious enough not to even ask me to go into work, perhaps because he knew I would refuse but I saw no intention in is thoughts and for that I was also thankful.

She had slept for a full day and into the night , it wasn't a peaceful sleep she was restless she sat up in shock and only did she find sleep again when I whispered in her ear that I was close and never leaving her again.

The only thing that brought me from the thoughts of losing her were Jasper and Alice, she had taken to immortality as Emmett had foreseen, she was a force to be reckoned with at the club and although most hadn't noticed her change, with the club being so dimly lit, Jasper said she was a wonder to behold behind the bar and my mood lightened slightly hearing the story they came home with.

In the early hours of the morning I had moved to reach a blanket from the chair, she exhaled like she had been holding her breath all the time she was asleep.

" Edward!" she cried her hands moving blindly across the bed, I was back in a second holding her hands in mine.

" Ssh baby I'm here" I kissed her hands , each knuckle separately, she smiled and lay back down.

A flash of chocolate brown as she opened her sleepy eyes to me, Oh how I'd missed those pools..

" Edward?" she questioned a look of confusion on her face.

I cupped her face in my hands and brought my lips slowly to hers, " Hey baby" I smiled

" Was it a dream?" her voice was husky.

" No my angel but you are safe now Aro.." I began but the look of fear on her face as I said the name stopped me.

" Aro?" she hissed , rubbing her hands together , she then saw the dressing, " James?" she covered her eyes.

" Bella , you are safe, they cannot hurt you any more"

She pushed herself off the bed and stood her shaky legs gave way and I caught her as she fell, cradling her in my arms.

" No, no you can't, not now I am soiled" she cried trying to loosen my hold , what was she saying I pulled back a little her eyes were wild and scared.

" Bella?"

" Aro said...and James he.." she sobbed pulling at the dressing, I grabbed her hand to stop her from removing it.

" Bella what is it please , I don't understand?" I didn't understand what she was saying, her mental block pained and frustrated me if she couldn't say the words her thoughts would have told me, but I had nothing.

" James..he ..said..I..didn't,,deserve you" she sobbed " he said..you only ..liked..me..because ..you ..were..dead" her breathing accelerated to the point of hyperventilating, and I didn't know what to do, what to say he was wrong that's all I could say..

" He's wrong" I spat my hands balling into fists. She sat back on the bed and looked into my eyes, they held mine and all the pain and self doubt flooded out of hers and into my silent heart , that fucker is going to pay for this if its the last thing I do..

" Did Aro tell you?" she whispered.

" Yes" I replied.

" And you can still look at me?"

I frowned and stood from the bed pushing my hands through my hair, how could she doubt my love, was she doubting her love?

" I love you , for me your are the new moon, I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing as beautiful as your face. I need you like the flower needs the sun . I fear a world of perpetual night that your absence would banish me to, if I could not look into those pools of love that hold mine eyes as a prisoner." I fell onto the chair my head in my hands.

" Edward?" she whispered, I lifted my eyes to see hers , all fear and grief lost.

" I'm sorry, I just thought because of what Aro said and James.." I didn't give her chance to finish I plunged my lips on hers our kisses were needy and rough.

She lay back down and pulled me onto her I allowed her full control , I would not stop her getting what she wanted, if she wanted my body she was welcome to it , she already had my heart and soul, I felt hope and for the first time in over a hundred years I felt ...human!..

But through our kisses I had to make one thing perfectly clear , I grabbed her wrist and pulled it into view..

" This!" I hissed "This never fucking happens again..do you understand" she nodded furiously.

" Don't you EVER see yourself as less than perfect" I said through gritted teeth and I claimed her mouth again.

I slowed our kisses down wanting to taste every inch of her body, peppering open mouthed kisses along her breast bone and down to her stomach , softly nipping the skin, she mewed in appreciation, as I moved closer to her centre her arousal was clear , I nuzzled the damp lace burying my nose in her hedonistic scent that sent my mind insane.

" You. _kiss_..are.._kiss_..so.._kiss_..fucking beautiful " I breathed my icy breath to her centre and her body convulsed in my hands.

" Edward..please..I need..I need you..now!" she hissed bucking her hips, she didn't need to ask me twice, my jeans already at my ankles I kicked them off and nudged her legs apart with my knee.

She rose onto her elbows never taking her eyes from my throbbing erection.

" I want to watch you" she whispered barely audible to the human ear but crystal clear in mine.

I rose an eyebrow at her and she bit her bottom lip, yeah that went straight to my dick..

"" I want to watch you enter me " she smiled.

I placed the head of my erection to her entrance, her arousal making perfect lubrication , looking at her I slowly slid myself into her.

" Fuck!" I hissed as her head fell back.

Our movements were slow and intense , me pulling out till only my tip was still inside her then thrusting a little harder, each time.

Her hips bucked in unison to mine, we were perfect together, we complimented one another her brown with my gold, her soft with my hard, we were two opposites that met in the middle a lion and a lamb unable to part.

We lay in our post coital state , I held her across my chest as a security blanket until she shivered then I wrapped her in the sheets.

" Thank you" she whispered kissing my jawline.

" For what?"

" Still loving me, I was so afraid after James and what Aro.." I pulled her chin upwards and gave her a warning glare.

" I will never stop loving you, and nobody is ever going to take you away from me again" I kissed her swollen lips.

We talked for a while , nothing of importance was said we were happy just being us.

She giggled when I told her Jasper had to rescue a vampire at the club that night because Alice was trying to remove his junk just because he clicked his fingers at her, he giggle was the most beautiful noise in the world and I decided I would try my best to hear it more often.

I explained Carlisle had attended the club in place of me , although he was unable to hear what was in peoples thoughts his formidable presence at the club was enough , people knew who he was and that he wasn't to be messed with.

" Rose?" she asked me.

" She stayed home with mom , they are working on some project , so that kept their minds busy whilst dad and Em were working" I smiled , she never ceased to amaze me how selfless she was, she had been through such an ordeal yet others well being still occupied her thoughts.

We made love twice more one in our bed and then in the shower , I never got tired of the look of pure pleasure on my baby's face when she came undone around me.

She shivered slightly as I pulled her and a large white bath towel towards me, kissing her hair I wonder what she smells like after the rain?..

" I promised Carlisle I would go in tonight" I nuzzled her neck and she infinitesimally stiffened under my arms.

" Hey , Bella you will be safe here, I promise , Carlisle and Esme are home and they won't leave you, Rosalie could stay too if you ask her"

She shook her head " No that wouldn't be fair , Rose will want to be with Emmett and that fine" she sighed

" I'm sorry" she whispered into my chest

" For what?"

" Being clingy, I don't mean to be its just..." she broke off I pulled her chin toward my so I could see her eyes

" I know" I whispered into her mouth as her lips parted and granted me access.

" Babe " I mumbled " I have to go or Emmett is going to come in and get me" I sighed with slight annoyance.

She giggled and ran her finger roughly down my chest, " I'll be waiting for you" she placed an open mouth kiss on my collar bone and yes it went straight to my jeans.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Bella stayed in her room for a short time after Edward had left, clutching his pillow and taking in his coppery scent.

She looked over at her mobile it was almost midnight, she lay back and wondered who did the Vampire kisses now , surely Edward didn't and she knew Rose would rip Emmett a new one if he did, vampire or not., she decided dwelling on this fact only made her more anxious, she pushed out of bed putting on her sleep shorts and tank top she made her way down stairs, her stomach was grumbling and she realised she hadn't eaten for a day or two.

As she passed a door she heard soft voices.

" Carlisle, what are you saying, what does this mean?"

" I'm not sure Esme, but if Edward becomes more involved with Isabella , Aro may try to push his hand , he will push for a wedding of sorts then he will be able to stake his claim"

" Carlisle , he would want everything"

" No Esme he could have everything, if he is family he will have a legal right to everything" Bella heard him sigh and the thought of him pushing his hands through his hair as Edward did, ran a shiver down her spine.

She knocked lightly on the door.

" Come in Bella"

" I'm sorry, I just heard..I didn't mean to..I " she stopped in the doorway, she was admitting to eavesdropping in her boyfriends parents home.

" I'm sorry Isabella, how much did you hear" exhaled Esme walking towards her.

" Erm..enough" she played with her hands, not wanting eye contact.

" Isabella, sit please its not what you think, please let me explain" Carlisle stood and offered her a chair.

" I'll go make you something to eat" Esme kissed her head and left.

Carlisle took a moment to think , he wanted to explain this to her fully so she knew exactly how he felt.

" Isabella , how much do you know about me, about us?"

" Only what you told me the first night I came"

" Isabella, I have built this" he gestured around himself " out of nothing, I.. we worked hard to get were we are today and we have done it all legally, no underground business just pure hard work"

She nodded

" Aro got where he is today by manipulation and dirty tricks, he is known in New York as one of the best defence lawyers because he is so ruthless, I cant allow him to taint our life with his dirt"

" I understand" she whispered does he want me to leave?..does he think I am a danger to his family..to. Edward?

" Bella?" sighed Carlisle sensing the rise in her heat rate," Please Bella what ever you're thinking don't, none of this is your fault and we are going to protect you, you are family, I just want you to realise you are going to have to be very careful, he will try and manipulate you"

" Is there a way to break the tie?"

Bella saw him shift uncomfortably and was distracted by Esme bringing in a tray of food for her, she smiled and left.

" Carlisle?" Bella pressed

" There is one way, but Edward would never agree and I shouldn't even mention it to you"

" Carlisle" she stood and made her way over to him, " I love Edward, I love this family" she motioned her hand to him and the door" I would do anything to keep him and you safe"

" Bella you have known us for such a short time and yet I feel this family is now complete, Edward is so happy I never thought I would ever see him like that, ALL my boys are happy and now Jasper has his life partner..." he trailed off looking distant.

The penny dropped...

" That's it isn't it?" she exhaled " That's how we break it, if I'm no longer blood..If there is no more bloodline its over" her eyes bright a smile grew on her face.

Carlisle shook his head,

" I'm wrong?" she asked , his head shook again.

" No Bella you are right, the only way to break the blood tie is when there are no more living relatives, no one to carry on the bloodline, I assume you have no siblings?" she shook her head.

" So where did James come..." and then the realisation hit her , she felt sick to her stomach.

" You are very observant, once you became pregnant by him , Aro would have no use for James and then eventually no use for you.." he said the last part in an almost inaudible whisper.

Bella felt all the blood drain from her face, she was just being used for her body, her blood.

"Does Edward know this?" the look in his eye told her he didn't.

" Then I know what I have to do" she sighed and left the room

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

BPOV

Fuck can a vampire hold a grudge!

Edward had barely spoken to me since the night of my revelation, Esme assured me this is how he dealt with things.

" He blames himself" she smiled

" I don't see why , they would have found me anyway whether I was with him or not" I shrugged dipping my hand into another bag of Doritos.

" Something your not telling us?" laughed Rose eyeing the other empty bag next to me.

" I'm stressed, you know I eat when I get stressed" I snapped

" Jeez you need to sort him out, this ST is killing all of us" spat Alice " My Jazz can't 'function' with all this tension in the house" ..did she just do air quotes?

" ST?" Esmes asked

" Sexual tension" Rose laughed, I hid my face and Esme gave a little chuckle.

" I'm sorry, Alice I'm just an emotional wreck at the moment" I sniffed suddenly wanting to be alone, I took myself up to my room and decided on having a shower, I collected my clean clothes and towel from the room and headed to the bathroom, my stomach gave a gurgle and a dull pain shot through it, I spent the next ten minutes saying hello to the bottom of the toilet as my two packs of Doritos made a second appearance.

My stomach ached again, great..fucking great in the middle of this shit I get my period..

Then the thought occurred to me when HAD , I had my last period, I sat back and placed my head on the cold ceramic of the bath, then I remembered I had just finished the day before...OH fuck...I dug in my bag to find a little box, a home pregnancy test my Aunt Leah told me never to be without 'just in case'..

I hadn't realised , I had missed, they were so hit and miss only lasting for a day or two I couldn't remember when...well fuck i have been kind of distracted..vampire sex..James...! my scalp prickled.

I shook my head and peed on the stick, it was the longest three minutes of my life..I turned it over to see two pink lines..two pink lines that would change my life! I threw it into the bin and sobbed.

Could Edward? could vampires? I thought to myself, I knew female vampires couldn't Rose had explained that to me because their bodies where frozen and couldn't change for the babies to develop, but men didn't have a biological clock, I mean hell Rod 'do you think I'm sexy' Stewart was a father again at sixty six!

I held my hand to my stomach, but if it wasn't Edwards then...James!..

I was brought back from my musing by a light knock on the door...

" Bella?" his soft voice came through the wood, I leant up and unlocked the door before sitting back down my back against the bath.

" Baby, what is it, Oh I'm so sorry , have you been crying?" he knelt in front of me grasping my hands , kissing my tears away, I took a deep breath...okay might as well get this over with..

" Edward" I whispered not looking into his eyes.

" Bella?" he pulled back slightly so he could see me.

" I'm pregnant!" I cried...


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of the characters.** **Please remember guys Carlisle is NOT a doctor he had medical training yes but he hasn't got the same resources as Dr Cullen!** **These next few chapters maybe a bit sensitive to read I apologise in advance if I upset anyone, these are my characters views NOT mine.** **EPOV** Okay so I am acting like a petulant child, but what my family failed to realise is that Bella would make this decision for all the wrong reasons , she would make it for me, for my family. She would not seek to gain anything from this 'revelation' as she called it, she would end her life for me to save our family and I wouldn't fucking allow it we would find another way around this. I was also angry with myself, my selfish side was wringing his hands together with the fact I could make her mine forever, I wouldn't have to worry every time I held her whilst we made love that I could hurt her in the throws of passion , if she was less fragile I wouldn't have to hold back. Vampire sex was hard and fast..but cold and empty no room for emotions it was pure unadulterated lust. I had hardly said two words to her since that night. Esme understood why, she didn't judge me, she knew it was because I loved her, I loved her so much.. Dad stayed quiet unable to show his true feelings for once, he was disappointed because I had not listened to reason something that would possibly damage the family yet he was proud of me for loving her so fiercely. I stayed well clear of Alice as she hissed every time I entered the room , she was polite at work but her answers to my questions always consisted of 'Yes Mr Cullen', 'Whatever you say Mr Cullen' . Rosalie huffed at me, Emmett simply shrugged. It was Jasper who took me to one side, " Your pushing her hand Edward" " How?" I snapped " Edward" he laughed " She's as stubborn as you the more you say no the more chance she is going to do it" " I know" I sighed , he was right Bella was extremely stubborn, that's one of the things I loved about her. " Do you want to push her to James?" " Fuck no!" I spat, I pushed my hands through my hair...that fucker is never getting his hands on her again.. " Then talk to her" he smiled patting me on the shoulder. I made my way up to our room, determined not to let her body distract me we had to get this sorted. The room was quiet , the bed unmade, the bathroom door closed, images of the last time I had taken in a view like this sent a flow of venom to my mouth. I could here a light sobbing from behind the bathroom door, " Jazz a little help please" I whispered, my nerves were calmed and I made my way to the door. I knocked gently, " Bella?" The locked clicked and I slowly pushed the door open, she was sat on the floor her arm draped over the porcelain basin. Was she sick?..then I saw her eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown pools red and puffy. " Baby, what is it, Oh I'm so sorry , have you been crying?" I knelt before her taking her hands in mine. "Edward" she whispered sobbing. I pulled back to see her face..Is that fear in her eyes?.. " Bella?" " I'm pregnant!" she cried, The words echoed in my head. " Pregnant" I whispered " Oh Edward I'm so sorry I must have forgotten to take my pill with everything going on" she sobbed. **BPOV** " Pregnant" he whispered I sobbed explaining how sorry I was for forgetting to take my pill. _Silence.._ " Edward?" _Silence.._ " Baby please" I begged sobbing, trying to pull his gaze to mine. _Silence.._ " Edward please don't do this to me" I grabbed his face forceably turning to meet my eyes. _Silence.._ " For fucks sake Edward" I growled , with my free hand I went to hit his chest, he caught my wrist mid flight, his eyes moved down to our hands spreading his fingers over mine he pushed it towards my body, my stomach...slowly his eyes lifted back to mine, they were dark and solid. " A baby?" he whispered I nodded " Our baby?" he hissed I nodded again " OUR BABY" he said with more conviction, his eyes looked back down to our hands. " Ours!" he growled possessiveness dripping from his words. " Ours" I whispered as warm tears fell onto our joined hands. He cradled me in his arms lifting me back into the room and placing me on the bed. " Has this sort of thing..." I paused trying to think of the right way to ask him. " happened before?" he raised an eyebrow. I smiled and nodded his hand moved back to my stomach. He looked thoughtful for a moment. " I have heard of one in South America" he looked at me confused " why do you ask?" I placed my hand over his and the tears fell again. I heard rather than saw his reaction a sharp intake of breath and a low guttural snarl. " James!" he hissed through his teeth. " I'm sorry" I whispered because I truly was. " Your carrying a bastard child?" he hissed " No..I ..I don't know!" I cried. He moved his hand from under mine, I grabbed it back yanking his body towards me, he didn't fight it. " Now you listen here Edward Cullen as far as I'm concerned I am carrying YOUR baby, OUR baby" I hissed " Do you understand me?" he looked into my eyes but said nothing " I said do you understand?" he stood to leave I don't know how but I got to the door before he did I slammed it with my back and stared at him. I grabbed his hand and pushed it onto my stomach " Ours!" I growled , his eyes burned into mine. " Mine!" he growled and he moved his hand swiftly to my centre, I arched my back in shock as he rubbed my core roughly, he possessed my mouth pushing himself against me, pushing my back hard against the wood, it hurt but I would give him this, he needed to posses me again to mark me as his and fuck was that hot! In seconds I was naked and my clothes a memory, a pile of shredded cloth on the floor. He kissed me along my neck my jawline and moved down my body. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked and bit all I could do was moan..I was his..I wanted to be his..I needed to be his... His sensual attack was hard and fast neither of us lasted that long and as he hummed to me I drifted into a restless sleep. XoXoXoXo " I'm Pregnant..." Bella cried.. Esmes head shot up to Carlisle's. " Carlisle?" she whispered " Is this possible?" He nodded " Remember the story of the boy in South America?" " Yes but I never knew if it was true or not, and didn't the human mother die?" He placed his head in his hands, Esme stood and walked over to her husband. " Carlisle you have to tell Edward" he looked at her and raised his eyebrow. " I guess he already knows by now" she smiled stroking his head." Poor Bella" " James.." Edward hissed.. Carlisle stood up quickly , Esme hand shot over her mouth. " I have calls to make" he spun on his heel and left. **CPOV** Hearing Bella say she was pregnant was a bitter sweet moment, for my son to have his own is something we all have ever dreamt of. For Esme is was a miracle after losing her own, she would be such a doting grandmother to our grandchild. Our Grandchild... I loved the sound of that, was God in his infinite forgiveness has granted us this baby this hope of our humanity. Then I heard Edward curse the name James, could he be this child's father, Aro's plan to tear my world apart could be growing and developing as I sit here flicking through pages on the internet, I had an excellent contact in vampiric knowledge, I just had to find his web page, his page had been blogging for many years conspiracy theories and stories of vampire sightings before we came out I decided it would be better to be an ally than an enemy I found the blog it was simply called 'You outta believe me!' I found his Easter egg on the second page as usual with his private email address, I emailed the details and left out the specifics, hopefully he would be able to help me find out information to help Edward and Bella. I had an inbox message almost immediately. Dear Mr C News is yes it can happen Yes it has happened No there were no survivors. Hope this helps D Salvatore Carlisle read the last sentence again. No there were no survivors... How was he supposed to ask them to choose, Edward to choose Bella against his unborn child , Bella to choose life against her probable death of her and the baby if she carried full term. Ping!.. Another inbox message from Mr Salvatore. Sorry Mr C Forgot to mention if the pregnancy continues, gestation is 3 months! Regards D Salvatore. " Oh Lord" he sighed " How do I tell them , and how do we find out if its Edwards to begin with?" 


	27. Chapter 27

**I own non of the characters only the story line.**

**I know you guys have missed the other couples I will make it up to you I promise just hang in there with me. **

Carlisle decided he needed to make a trip to Seattle to see his contact , more information was needed before he told his son and he knew it would be safer to keep it from him if he made the trip and talked to Mr Salvatore personally, so with the pretence he was taking Esme to a new supplier they left that evening.

Bella took that opportunity to talk to the other girls on what they thought she should do about the baby.

" Are you keeping it?" Alice piped up after an uncomfortable silence.

Bella looked down at her stomach and stroked it.

"If its Edwards" she whispered

" And if it's...?" Rose muttered

" Rose don't I can't think of that, I cant think that its not his..if its.." she broke off shaking her head.

" Can we..you know?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow.

" No Alice YOU cant, but the men can apparently because their bodes dont need to change for that" Rose added

" Fuckin men always have it easy" Bella snapped, Alice and Rose looked at her with wide eyes and burst out laughing.

" Hey cousin don't hold back, tell us how you feel why don't you" giggled Rose.

They laughed for a moment and then Rose sighed.

" What's it like Alice?" asked Rose

Alice thought for a moment, " Do you want me to be really honest ?" she smiled , they both nodded.

" Its the best thing that's ever happened to me" she whispered " Its that wrong?"

" No" Bella smiled " If it feels that way then how can it be wrong?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

" But you'll never grow old with him, you know sitting on the porch with grandchildren round your legs?" Rose fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

" I didn't see myself doing that anyway Rose, Jasper is it for me, I knew that the first time we made love, now neither of us grows old and I never have to be without him" and a smile grew on her face,

" What?" laughed Bella sensing she was holding something back.

" The sex is great" she giggled " You think your enjoying it now , fuck when they dont have to hold back from you" her eyes looked distant.

" Alice please!" came a familiar voice from upstairs, they all laughed.

" Poor Edward" sighed Bella wiping tears from her eyes, " its so unfair he has to see the things he does"

" Don't you be too sure girl" Rose breathed heavily from her fits of giggles " Free porn!"

" Rosalie!" Bella shouted throwing a cushion at her " You are disgusting"

" Seriously though Bells what are you going to do about the baby?" exhaled Rose

Bella absent mindedly stroked her stomach " I really don't know , its something that Edward and I need to discuss" she said with a finality in her voice, no one was going to push her into anything that included Edward.

" Speaking of our loved ones where are they?" Bella said trying to change the subject.

" In the pool" smiled Alice , all three girls looked at each other and laughed they raced out of the living room and up the stairs.

" Wait?" Bella stopped , " I don't have a bikini"

Rose spun round her eyes wide " How the hell can you not own a bikini?"

" I didn't say I didn't own a bikini I said I didn't have one" she sighed " remember I was only staying for the weekend"

" Oh yeah hows that going ?" laughed Rose

" Actually its fucking good" Bella winked

" I have a spare one you can use" Rose smiled

" No Rose you have pieces of material that wish they were a bikini" Bella rolled her eyes.

" Fine if you don't want to get wet with a half naked Edward that's fine with me" she grinned

" Fuck!" Bella hissed and ran up the stairs, ten minutes later they all met up in Roses room clad in bikinis, robes and holding their towels.

They linked arms and made their way to the back of the house, neither Rose or Bella had seen the pool before, but Bella couldn't wait she had been in the swim team from being little she was a fish in the water and she loved it.

Alice opened the large French doors from the conservatory , these led to the garden and pool area via a stone pathway and steps.

" Wow!" Rose exclaimed as they came to the top of the steps, the garden was huge, manicured to perfection with a pool , garden seated area and basketball court.

" Oh My Lord!" Bella laughed her mouth gaping open

" Oh yes!" squeaked Alice , but she wasn't looking at the garden her eyes were fixed on the pool or more importantly the occupants of the pool.

The pool was built into an outcrop of rock with a cascading waterfall and slide, Emmett was stood shoulder high in the aqua water with Edward sat on his shoulders and Jasper on top of his , both Edward and Jasper were it looked like trying to knock Emmett off his feet after a moment or so Emmett gave a loud roaring laugh and Edward and Jasper disappeared under the water.

" Can we play too?" Rose said in a sultry voice.

" Hell yeah" Emmett laughed moving towards the side of the pool and holding his hand out to her, she dis robed Emmett hissed through his teeth " Fuck babe, are you sure you don't want to miss the swim and head back inside?"

" No Em I want a swim.." she smiled " First" and kissed him passionately.

Alice dis robed next, her bikini was sheer and turquoise, she dived lithely into the pool before swimming to Jasper.

Edward moved to the side of the pool and raised an eyebrow at Bella, she looked down at her feet _why do I feel so embarrassed, he's seen me in less._.. _Oh yes probably because the other two are like super models.._ she thought to herself and Edward sensing her anxiety pulled himself out and whispered in her ear.

" I'm not looking at anyone else" he kissed her on the sensitive part behind her ear and she ground into his wet boardies.

" Erm babe I have to swim near my brothers" he laughed diverting her eyes to his now tented shorts she giggled.

" Sorry" she whispered.

" Ok guys who's up for a bit of water polo?" Emmett shouted " guys v girls"

" Isn't that a bit one sided" Bella huffed " Three vamps against us?"

" What am I, chopped liver?" Alice hissed , Bella shrugged, dis robed and entered the pool feeling Edwards eyes on her ass.

" I know your watching" she whispered and he laughed pulling her close her back to his chest.

" I want you so much right now" he groaned , she lay her head back onto his shoulder.

" Hey bro , play now screw later" Emmett shouted

Edward rolled his eyes " Classy Cullen, always classy" he laughed.

The game started quite well obviously the guys were winning , the fact that Edwards perfect aim from across the pool to the goal helped and the fact that Emmett could hold onto Rose in his large arms, " Hey no fair" Rose shouted hitting him on the chest.

" Oh yeah baby you know I like it rough" he laughed

Jasper was in front of Alice , his eyes glaring he moved forward slowly

" Jazz if you want any kind of lovin later you better back the hell down" she hissed smiling he held his hands up and moved to the side she kissed him on the tip of his nose as she passed.

A few times the girls attempted to rid the boys of their trunks in distraction but only to be stopped when Edward read their thoughts, Rose glanced quickly at Bella and she nodded, taking a deep breath she swam silently underwater towards Edward, Alice went in to tackle him and with a swift movement his trunks were round his knees.

" What the fuck" he yelled and pulled on what ever or whoever had done the deed, up came a coughing , laughing Bella.

" Hey baby" she smiled before wriggling out of his hold and swimming away.

She noticed the game had gone out of everyone's head now, Rose was trapped against the side of the pool by Emmett who was whispering in her ear.

" Ok guys we're going for a dip in the lake" Emmett shouted

" Emmett?" Rose smiled sheepishly " Its going to be cold in the lake, won't you?" and her eyes moved down his body to his low lying boardies her eyebrow cocked.

He let out a loud laugh shaking his head,

" Oh baby I'm a vampire, I'm always hard!" he shouted winking at a now blushing Bella, the polo ball hit him upside the head it had come from Edwards direction who was glaring at him for making Bella blush.

And with that Emmett threw Rose over his shoulder and disappeared into the house.

Bella began to swim , her head bobbing in and out of the water suddenly her head hit something hard, she spluttered and raised her head wiping away the water from her eyes.

" Hey baby" he smiled " Come swim with me" he gestured towards the water fall and tunnel, she smiled and followed him, he swam off at a such a speed the swell covered her whole body.

She looked round and he was gone, seeing Alice and Jasper get cosy in the corner of the pool she decided to swim into the tunnel to find her overly competitive boyfriend, she swam all the way through and nothing, she looked around again , seeing Jasper in the same place,

" Jasper?" she shouted , his head was lay back on the pool edge , eyes closed as though he was sleeping he opened one eye not lifting his head, " Did Edward come out this way?".

He shook his head slowly.

" Where's Alice?" Bella shouted back scanning the side of the pool , just then a spiky haired head rose in front of Jasper and smiled, Bella's eyes narrowed and then the penny dropped " Oh fuck Alice!" she laughed her hand over her mouth " EEEW t.m.i!"

" Hey I told you there were perks" Alice laughed going back under water.

Bella looked round to see if there was anywhere he could be hiding , she decided to try the tunnel again she began to swim past the waterfall when a pair of hands grabbed her waist tugging her under the cascading water, she squealed.

"There you are.." but before she could finish he possessed her mouth slowly moving his hands down to her bikini bottoms and moving the scrap of fabric to one side, he hissed through her lips.

" Fuck Bella even in the water I can tell how wet you are" he growled.

" Ungh, only for you" she hissed.

The straps on her bottoms came loose and floated like a petal to the edge of the waterfall , Edward lifted her hips and she straddled his waist, he was already naked and waiting for her, slowly he lowered her down until just the tip of his erection was inside her centre , she groaned as he stopped.

" That was a naughty thing to do earlier , you know" he laughed

Bella whimpered nodding.

" You have to be punished" he smiled his eyes hungry, with one thrust he pounded into her.

" Fuck!" they cried out together and then lifted her off again bringing himself out to the tip before once again plunging back into her.

" I fucking swear Edward Cullen if you do that again I will not be held accountable for my actions" she hissed biting his lower lip, he growled but continued a steady rhythm.

" Oh Edward ..I'm.. so.." she bit his shoulder and he hissed.

" Oh two can play at that game baby" he snarled and grazed his teeth along her neck , that was her undoing and she screamed out his name whilst she rode out her orgasm.

Two more pumps and he stilled throwing his head back and whispering her name like a requiem over and over.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own non of the characters in this story , only the story line.**

Carlisle and Esme sat in the small reception in the University of Washington, this would be the first time they had met Mr Damon Salvatore face to face and Carlisle knew he would probably be just as nervous if not more.

" Did you know he was a professor?" Esme spoke so only Carlisle could hear, a middle age receptionist behind a desk opposite attempted to keep her eyes on her work whilst taking in the view of the two beautiful people sat in front of her.

Carlisle shrugged , shook his head slowly.

There was a bustle of excitement outside the frosted office door and a tall figure burst through into reception slamming the door with his foot, his hands full of papers and folders.

" Erm Mrs Cope could you please send in my visitors..." he broke off as she pointed her pencil to his visitors, he almost dropped the things he was carrying.

" Oh erm Mr Cullen..Mrs Cullen?" he whispered his eyes wide with excitement.

Carlisle stood with his hand outstretched " A pleasure to meet you Mr Salvatore" he smiled.

The tall man juggled a few folders and held out his hand from under the files " Likewise Mr Cullen" he stammered showing them into his office " Mrs Cope hold all my calls for a while please" he smiled, she nodded.

The office door closed behind them , he threw the files onto his messy desk and sighed.

" Wow" he whispered " You look so...so..normal?"

Carlisle and Esme laughed " Thank you...I think" she smiled and held out her hand" Esme Cullen but please just call me Esme"

" Thank you , and please I'm Damon, only Mr Salvatore to my students"

"Damon" Carlisle nodded his head

" So I presume you wanted to talk in more detail about your email Mr Cullen?"

" Carlisle , please Damon"

" Sorry Carlisle"

" Yes we need as much information as possible and I will make it worth your while, name your terms and as long as they are amiable then we will proceed"

Damon sat back in his leather chair his hands behind his head.

" No deal" he smiled

Carlisle's brow furrowed " Sorry?"

" No deal, Mr Cullen" he stood up from his desk " have you any idea how long I have waited for this exact moment, to have a ...person of your...genre lets say here in my office, I as you know have known about your existence for many years even before you all decided to show yourselves that unfortunately hasn't improved my human to vampire image only yourself have done me the honour of befriending me so to speak"

Carlisle nodded " so you will help us though?"

"It would be my pleasure" he smiled then turned to a stack of old manuscripts.

" So as I understand we are looking at the possibility of a human being impregnated by a vampire is that correct?" he asked without taking his eyes from his papers

" That is correct" Carlisle answered

" May I ask was it with the persons consent?

" You may not, but yes it was with her full consent, listen Mr Salvatore my husband and I are not here to give you the finer details we just need the facts" Esme snapped, Carlisle took her hand rubbing circles across her knuckles.

Damon looked up from his papers slightly shocked.

" Forgive Esme Damon she is very protective of me and my family" he smiled

Damon nodded " I'm sorry Mrs Cullen I did not mean to offend", she nodded in acknowledgement.

" Ah here it is", he opened his file " incubus!"

" I'm sorry?" Carlisle spat

" Incubus a vampire that sleeps with women to sow his seed!"

" My son is NOT an Incubus!" Esme growled

" I'm sorry , I didn't mean.." Damon sat on the edge of his desk.

" Mrs Cullen, Esme I was simply stating the fact that a vampire was able to father a child" he exhaled

She smiled eyeing Carlisle, he smirked and kissed her temple.

" And you say gestation is three months?" Carlisle continued, Damon nodded

" That's the only part I am unsure about I have had to work it out from the time lines in the information so I could be wrong" he sighed

" How wrong?"

" It could be more, it could be less, as far as I do know the baby grows at an accelerated rate, causing the bearer to go into shock that's what usually kills them" he said matter of factly.

Esme looked at Carlisle pain in her eyes " Oh Carlisle what are we going to do?" she whispered.

Damon cleared his throat " I may have a solution"

Their eyes shot up, " If hypothetically the pregnancy continued then for a week or so you could actually visit an OBGYN it would just look as though she is further on than you thought after more than two weeks then questions will probably be asked"

Carlisle stood and shook Damon's hand " Thank you Damon, am I to understand this little piece of information will stay off your website?" he threw a warning look at the professor.

" Absolutely , but I would like to be kept updated if possible"

" I will keep you informed Damon and once again , thank you"

And with that Esme and Carlisle left.

Damon picked up his cell and punched in some numbers...

" You were right , she's pregnant" he whispered into the phone

" No they dont suspect anything, yeah he is a trusting sap" he laughed

" They are keeping me updated"

" They think its the boys, I will let you know"

and he closed his cell.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

" Babe , do you really have to go?" Emmett sighed

" Em , I'm only going home while your at the club, I'll be back in an hour or so" Rose kissed his cheek.

" I don't like you going alone, you know what Carlisle said"

" I'm a big girl, I'll text you when I get there" she smiled pushing her arms into her jacket.

" Say hi to your mum for me Rose" Bella smiled

" You could come too?"

Bella looked to Edwards direction his back was to her but she knew it had stiffened at the thought of her going,

" I can't I have paperwork" she smiled holding a stack of files up, Rose shrugged and said her goodbyes.

" I'm sorry" Edward muttered not moving

" Hey its fine, I do have work to do"

" I know but the thought of you leaving, without me..its just" he exhaled, she stood made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

" I understand" she whispered continuing to lay open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Mmmm" he moaned and spun so they were face to face, he clasped her face in his hands " You are so important to me, I love you so much" he smiled kissing her nose and then the corners of her mouth.

His hand moved down her body to rest on her stomach were he stroked.

" I'm scared Edward" she whispered

" Me too" he captured her face in his hands kissing her plump lips softly " We'll get through this , I promise"

Emmett walked Rose to the front of the club , she said her goodbyes to Jasper and Alice on the way through.

" Dont kill anyone tonight okay Pix!" she laughed and Alice stuck her tongue out giggling.

Jasper nodded to Emmett as they moved through the double doors.

" Call me when you arrive at your moms okay babe?" he smiled kissing her nose.

" Emmett baby I'll be fine, and I'll make it up to you when I get back" she wiggled her eyebrows

" You better!" he pulled her close, inhaling her amazing scent " I fucking love you Rosalie Hale" he kissed the top of her head and she pulled back.

" I love you too Emmett, I really don't know what I'd do without you" she sighed looking down at her hands.

" Hey babe don't , your not going anywhere , I sure as hell am not going anywhere" he pulled her back in.

" Okay if I don't leave now I'll never get back home in time" she kissed him on the cheek, tossed her blonde hair and climbed into her car.

Emmett leant back against the wall as she smiled and drove off, he noticed a black sudan pull off behind her from the parking lot it seemed to be following closely , he shook his head and muttered " Fucking paranoid", and walked back into the club.

Jasper sat in his usual place on stage, he watched Alice's body flexible, graceful and slender moving behind the bar, he adjusted his black slacks and caught her eye laughing, she winked and licked her bottom lip. Fuck she is killing me he thought to himself.

A young looking vampire walked into the club escorted by Emmett, he stopped at the edge of the stage,

" Alec, this is Master Jasper , he will take you through to the back room to see my brother" he nodded to Jasper

Edward and Bella were sat at their desks going over paperwork as Jasper and Alec entered the back office,

" Alec this is Master Edward and his...partner you will address her as Miss Swan if you ever need to talk to her" Jasper winked at Bella and she blushed looking back down at her work.

Alec's nostrils flared as he glared at Bella, Edward was in front of him in seconds nose to nose.

" And if you think that shit again about my partner I will rip your fucking head off, do you understand?" he spat,

Alec recoiled and nodded.

" Apologise!" hissed Edward

" She doesn't know..." Jasper cut him off grabbing the back of his head and twisting him round to look at him.

" SHE!...has a name and I don't fucking care that Miss Swan didn't hear your filthy little comments but my brother did so fucking apologise!" Jasper snapped

" Sorry Miss Swan" he whispered, Bella nodded trying to keep her face straight.

" Now if you wish to work for us we have a few ground rules" Edward started as he moved back behind his desk.

" Number one, whatever you have heard about me is right , so keep your fucking thoughts clean" Edward linked his fingers behind his head.

" Two, you will always address myself and my brothers as Master, if you are lucky enough to meet my father you will address him as Sir!"

" Three!" Jasper whispered " if you fuck up , you have me to deal with , whatever you have heard about me its all lies, I am worse" he laughed.

At this point Bella excused her self as her giggling fit threatened to ruin the whole Godfather speech, she returned a half hour later and Edward was alone.

" Where did you run off to Miss Swan" he smiled holding his arms out to her.

Walking slowly into them , straddling his lap causing him to moan " You Sir, or should I say Master!" she giggled " Frightened that poor boy"

" Thy need to know who's boss" he smiled moving open mouthed kisses from her jaw to her shoulder, she pushed back slightly to look in his eyes.

" And I suppose that's you?" she raised her eyebrow at him, grinding into him a little more.

" Ungh, here..yes!" he whispered into her neck.

" And at home" she laughed trying to use a sexy voice.

He pulled back his face serious " Fuck that's mom , not even dad gets away with his shit home" he laughed.

" I think I may have to take over some of the authority at home saying as you like it when a woman takes charge" she giggled.

" Fuck , yes please" he kissed her neck, placing his hands on her backside and pulling her closer.

" Baby, not here" she smiled against his chest.

Edward pouted yes fucking pouted and there's nothing sexier than a pouting vampire believe me.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

EmPOV

Fuck..its going slow tonight and the usual lame ass customers asking the usual lame ass questions..I miss my Rose..

My Rose had been gone exactly fifty-three minutes and twenty seconds..not that I'm counting..

I leant back against the wall smiling sweetly to the customers filing in and out of the club, glancing at my watch ever couple of minutes, I hadn't worn a watch for decades but ever since Rose had come into my life I liked to know when she was arriving ..yeah I know..pussy!...

" Hey Emmett" said a husky voice, I looked around and groaned...fuck..

" Hey Carmen" I smiled half heartedly..this is one vamp I really don't need tonight..

" What no kiss..no quick fuck behind the club?" she purred stroking my chest, I lifted her hand.

" No Carmen..that happened once..and it sure as hell wont happen again" I hissed..Carlisle's friend and then business partner nearly ripped my balls off for that..how the fuck did I know it was his wife...

" Ah yes I hear you've bagged yourself a human" she laughed tossing her strawberry curls she leant in close to my ear " Don't you miss not having to hold back" she hissed grabbing my balls, I pushed away from the wall and moved in closer.

" Get your fucking hands off me, unless you wish me to phone Eleazar?" she huffed and walked into the bar.

My phone vibrated in my pocket bringing me back to earth, I opened it to see a text..

On my way back baby ~R

I looked at the time sent, half an hour ago , great she would be here soon. wonder if Edward would mind me sneaking off with her for a while when she got back... my phone vibrated again..

I opened it, another text..

Not a fucking chance Em ! ~ E :P

" Bastard!" I hissed , he really knew how to be a cock blocker sometimes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

RPOV

I'd had a really good chat with mom tonight, so much had been going on, Emily was now engaged..finally..to Sam , Mom was thinking of taking a trip to England to see Bella's parents and her sister Leah, They all had their own lives, we still loved one one another and we knew If we ever needed each other we would be there, I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders, I could do this...I wanted to do this..for HIM!...for my Emmett..

My car stereo was playing 'Who wants to live forever' by Queen and I snickered, and moved my hand from the steering wheel to change the station...

...!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

EmPOV

I heard it before i saw the smoke, the crunch of metal and screaming of car tyres and then screams..human screams..

" Quick call 911 , that bastard just hit her and drove off!" I heard someone yell.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right but I didn't know what.

" Don't touch her, there's gas everywhere..where the fuck are the fire department, they need to cut her out" i heard another shout.

" Emmett!" came a shout from inside the club, I pushed open the door to see Edward and Bella stood at the opposite side of the club, Bella's hand over her mouth and tears flowing down her cheeks.

I didn't need Edward to enlighten me any further, my whole being went numb as I looked into her eyes, her brown eyes were replaced by blue eyes and her chestnut hair by blonde flowing locks.

" Rose!" I shouted as I spun on my heel, I ran, I ran towards the smoke and the crumbled wreckage of a car...her car..

fuck..please be alive..baby..please..Edward and Jasper were by my side in seconds.

I tore through the wreckage, pulling the torn metal as easily as opening a Christmas present..baby please..please be alive..

" Edward!" I growled

" She's still with us Em, but she's fading!" I roared yes fucking roared, I would have made the incredible hulk shit his pants...

Out of my peripheral view I saw Jasper standing near passers by talking to them.

" Did you see the other car?" Jasper asked a middle aged man, he nodded.

" Black Sudan, she didn't have a chance, he came out of nowhere and then fucking drove off" he replied.

My head shot round momentarily..Black Sudan!...

The next piece of metal I pulled back revealed her face..she was broken and bruised , her head laying against the remains of the windscreen and steering wheel.

" Baby" I whispered not knowing where to put my hands, I couldn't just rip her out of the car, that might finish her off, I couldn't think straight, visions of her beautiful face above mine , her blonde hair framing her perfect face.

I rubbed my hands over my face...pull it the fuck together Cullen...

" Emmett, were losing her" whispered Edward so only us could hear him.

" No!" I shouted I moved further forward brushing her matted hair from her face " Baby..please Rose.." I whispered.

Nothing...

" Fuck it Rose you are not leaving me" I snarled " Baby , my head hurts and feels like it is going to explode. I feel so lost and alone right now and don't see much point in fighting any more , please baby fight for me , fight for us..I felt a sting in my eyes I hadn't felt in a very long time..

" Emmett!" Edward growled pulling me from my revere.

I knew what I had to do, the fact remained would she ever forgive me...


	29. Chapter 29

I own non of the characters

"Oh my word no he's going to bite her, look he's going to feed from her that filthy bloodsucker!"cam a shrill voice from the crowd of people now gathered near the accident.

Jaspers head snapped up and his eyes found Victoria, in shades to conceal her true identity.

" Sir?" shouted the patrol officer

Emmett ignored him moving closer to Rose, _/\_/\_/\_/\_

"Sir!" he shouted again " There will be consequences if you continue" his voice a little shaky, " Sir you will meet the final de..." he broke off with a glare from Jasper.

Emmett continued, _/\_/\_/\_

" I said stop!" he moved forward,

"Emmett he's serious" Jasper hissed " Think of Esme"

" Fuck off" he hissed in reply.

" Sir!"

" What the fuck , I am trying to save her, she my girlfriend" he spat

" No she isn't I've seen his girlfriend and she isn't a blonde" Victoria shouted, Jasper hissed.

" sir you cannot bite a human without their written consent , sir its law number.." this time it was Edwards low growl that stopped his words.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me" Emmett whispered not taking his eyes from Rose who was dying in front of him.

" Laws are laws" came Victoria's voice again.

" Shut the fuck up Victoria" Jasper whispered so only she would hear him,she smiled and shrugged.

_/\_/\_

"Emmett...she's..." Edward started.

" I know Ed!" he roared he could hear her heartbeat beginning to splutter and slow.

"Sir please let me pass, I need to get her from the wreckage" said a young paramedic.

Emmett shook his head but stood back keeping his eyes on her, he was dazed he was going to lose her, he had to stand by and watch her die.

" What about family consent?" came a shaky voice behind them

Edward smiled he didn't need to look around to see who's voice it was.

" Sorry?" said the patrol officer

" I said what about family consent , will that be okay?" Bella smiled.

" Um yeah I suppose" he looked confused he needed to keep in control " and you are?"

" Her cousin , her only family, my only family that you are allowing to fucking die right in front of me" she hissed now nose to nose with him.

"She's lying she..." this time Jasper was too quick he tightened his hand around Victoria's throat.

" I said shut. The. Fuck. up!" he hissed.

The patrol officer began to panic " Erm..yeah..oh .erm" he stammered

_.

" EMMETT!" Edward shouted.

He fell to his knees beside her cradling her in his strong arms, "NO!" he spat dry sobs racking his body.

" Put her down!" said the young paramedic.

Emmett snarled holding her closer.

" Put her on the floor ,now, quickly" he shouted again.

Emmett shook his head,

" Emmett, honey do as he says" Bella whispered behind him " Trust me".

He lay her back on the floor and the paramedic immediately started compressions, " You just need a heartbeat yeah?" he asked breathlessly.

Emmett didn't answer he was numb with grief,

" Yes" Bella smiled.

A few minutes passed, Bella sat rocking Emmett in her arms sobbing for the both of them " Ssshh, ssh" she comforted him.

_/\_/\_

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

Emmett looked to his brother and then to Bella, tears tumbling down her cheeks she nodded " She's ready for you" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

He leant in slowly to her stroking her blonde hair from the side of her face, brushed his lips to her neck and walked back towards the club with her.

Bella sat totally drained , tears till flowing , unable to move.

" Hey baby, come ere" Edward whispered in her ear, she turned and buried her face in his chest sobbing heavily, he lifted her into his arms " I got you , baby , I got you ssh" he kissed her wet cheeks and nuzzled her hair.

" Go tell Aro you fucked up" Jasper growled releasing her, Victoria vanished.

Alice had closed the clubs doors to the public and when they arrived back, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for them.

Emmett's eyes fell on Esme.

"Mom..she..and then..she.." was all he managed to get out " I nearly lost...again" his voice broke.

" I know baby , I know" she kissed his face " you have her now baby" she stroked Rosalie's face her features already changing.

" Edward , Jasper..office, now!" Carlisle snapped.

Edward sat Bella onto a seat and Alice sat beside her stroking her hair " I'll look after her Edward".

" Bella, angel I will be back in a while , you sit here with Alice and my mom, okay" he kissed the top of her head, she nodded.

Carlisle turned before leaving the main room " Emmett get Rose home and comfortable, we will be home soon , Esme could you go with him my love" she nodded and they left.

As soon as the office door closed Carlisle spun on his heels.

" What the fuck happened!" he shouted

Edward and Jasper explained to him what had happened, the patrol officer, Victoria and the black sedan.

They sat on the chesterfield whilst they explained that Bella had given consent for Emmett to change Rose and that the young paramedic had brought her back and given her the heartbeat he had needed.

Carlisle opened his phone pushing the buttons,

" Baton Rouge emergency services?" he smiled as he spoke.

" I need your financial details you are now a quarter of a million richer.." he paused " no this isn't a joke..me?" he sighed

" Carlisle Cullen"

" That's okay , no need to apologise sir..yes..why ..because one of your young paramedics saved a member of my family today..his name?" Carlisle placed his hand over the receiver and looked at Edward.

" Seth" Edward smiled

" Seth" Carlisle relayed back into the phone " no thank you..good evening"

" Jasper, you and Alice close up please, Edward you need to get your girl home"

" Yes Sir" they both replied.

Jasper left to find Alice.

Edward stood and moved towards his father " I trust your trip went well?"

" It did" Carlisle smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, Edward waited for a moment " Son..Bella needs you"

" Yes father"

Bella was asleep by the time Edward had pulled up the driveway to the house.

He carried her bridal style to their room and lay her on the bed, she opened her sleepy eyes.

" Go back to sleep angel" he kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips.

" I love you" she whispered

" I love you so much" he pressed his lips slowly to her eyelids.

He lay beside her stroking her stomach, she smiled and moved in closer...

kick...


	30. Chapter 30

I OWN NON OF THE CHARACTERS.

He lay beside her stroking her stomach, she smiled and moved in closer...

kick...

" Bella are you feeling alright , your heart is fluttering like a hummingbirds wings"

" No its isn't "

" Baby I can hear it"

kick...

" Edward did you just poke me"

" No, my hands are here" Edward held his hands to her so she could see.

kick..

"There it was again?" she giggled

" What?" Edward sat back on his heels bemused

" I just felt..." she stopped looking at her stomach.

" Edward!" she gasped

" What, Bella baby what is it?" Edward cupped her face in his hands , a broad grin grew on her face she took one of his hands and placed it over her heart.

" Listen, feel this is my heart beat" she smiled, he looked down at his hand his brow furrowed.

" If that's your heartbeat then what?" his eyes snapped up to hers, a single tear , rolling down her cheek.

" Baby?" he whispered and she nodded

"Our baby?" he whispered again , Bella sniffed.

" Yes Edward OUR baby , don't you get it, I'm far too early to be showing signs if this was a 'normal' pregnancy" she sniffed.

" Edward its your baby, I knew it was" she plunged her lips to his, he kissed her slowly then pulled back.

" Mine!" he hissed

She nodded and giggled, " Yes baby yours your going to be a father" the tears flowed freely now she was no longer afraid she was carrying Edwards child, part of Edward was growing in her.

" Bella" Edward whispered" Why are you crying?" he kissed her wet cheeks.

" Edward" she sobbed " I am carrying your baby, I am carrying part of you AND me inside me" she exhaled.

Edward pulled her into his lap, rocking her as he kissed her hair, " Baby we're going to be parents" he laughed, she nodded.

" We have to tell Carlisle, we have to make sure you have the best possible care" he jumped up and she rolled off the bed.

" Shit" he shouted pulling her up, she giggled " Not a good start baby" she laughed he pulled her into his arms and ran down stairs.

" Dad, Mom!" he laughed, they walked in from the garden together.

" Edward what is it , is everything okay" Esme moved towards them quickly.

" Couldn't be better, Bella's having MY baby, its mine, i heard the heartbeat and it kicked and.." he broke off as Carlisle and Esme exchanged nervous looks.

Edward placed Bella on the sofa and turned towards his father " Dad?"

" We need to talk to you both" he sighed.

Edward sat beside Bella holding her hands, he hissed shaking his head.

" Edward please its only fair Bella hears this at the same time as you please" Carlisle's eyes pleaded with his son to block him out.

" Bella, son" Carlisle began " When your mother and I made our trip it was to gather as much information as possible in case this baby was indeed yours Edward"

" And?" Bella whispered , not looking at Carlisle , her eyes were fixed on Edward.

" Bella you must understand this information is sketchy at least, I have only heard of one other hybrid baby so I don't know how much of the information is correct"

" Please just tell me" she replied

" In this particular case, the mother died during childbirth" Carlisle was now looking at his son

Edward exhaled " Are you sure?"

" As sure as I can be, we have studied files on the internet the only other information is about the incubus"

" Incubus?" Bella's head snapped round to Carlisle's, he gave a giggle, Edwards eyebrow raised.

" Sorry that's was the exact reaction Esme gave" he held his hand to her cheek.

" So if I continue this pregnancy I will defiantly die" her voice broke at the end.

" Not definitely no" Carlisle assured her.

" But we don't know" Edward hissed, Carlisle shook his head.

" That's that then Bella has to get rid of the baby" Edward stood up running his hands through his hair.

" Excuse me?" Bella snapped

" Bella, this baby could kill you, you cant keep it" Edward sighed.

" That's not definite, even Carlisle said so" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing , she was not going to get rid of this baby, she had felt it move, Edward had felt its heartbeat.

" Bella we cant take the risk" Edward spat.

" I'm not getting rid of this baby, Edward its part of you, I can't" she sniffed

" Bella i don't care, I won't lose you" he knelt in front of her but she pushed back.

" You don't care?" she whispered

" No I..I.I didn't mean I don't care about the baby, I just care for you more" he placed his head in her lap.

" Edward" she whispered he lifted his head " I am not getting rid of OUR baby" she hissed, he rose and stormed out of the room, Carlisle followed.

Bella sat sobbing on the sofa, Esme wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

" Esme I can't" she sobbed

"Sssh baby, I know" Esme comforted her." I know how you feel" she sighed Bella pulled back looking at Esmes face.

" Do you remember when Carlisle told you why he changed me" Esme smiled

" Yes something about a suicide attempt?", Esme nodded

"I had just lost my William, he was beautiful he had dimples and brown curly hair"

Bella's eyes widened " like..?" , Esme laughed " Yes like Emmett" she sighed.

" He was such a sickly baby, I tried to look after him properly but i had, had complications during the birth and i too was weak and on my own with him"

" Its wasn't your fault" Bella kissed Esmes cheek

" Thank you sweetheart , I know now but it took Carlisle a long time to convince me after the boys came along it became easier and then when I found Emmett it was as though God himself was telling me I was forgiven and I had a second chance, that why I changed him" she sighed.

Bella wrapped her arms around Esme.

" I cant give up this baby" she sobbed " Its Edwards, I just.." she broke off as Carlisle entered, with Edward behind him.

Esme nodded to Carlisle , kissed the top of Bella's head and they left.

Bella played with a stray piece of cotton on the edge of Edwards shirt as they sat in silence, neither of then knew what to say.

" Bella" Edward whispered, he held her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

" Bella I'm sorry"

" I know, but.." he placed his finger on her lips.

" Let me finish"

" Carlisle and I are going to research this further, I have agreed with him that it was selfish of me to force you to give it"

" Him!" she sighed

"Sorry?"

" Give him up" she smiled " I think its a boy"

" Bella , please, this is hard enough for me without actually thinking of..." he stopped and raised his eyebrow.

" My son?"

Bella smiled " now do you see why I, why we can't give him up Edward, we will work this out"

" Bella i can't bare to lose you, either of you but Bella if it comes down to a choice in the end I WILL choose you" he sighed.

" Then lets hope you don't have to" she kissed him on the cheek and he leant into her touch.

" Edward"

" Yes baby"

" Will you take a bath with me?" she giggled and her face flushed, a smirk rose on his face.

He stood and leant into her ear " Another fantasy place?" he whispered, his nostrils flared and he knew his answer.

" Shut the fuck up Cullen and take me upstairs" she laughed punching his arm, he feigned pain clutching his arm.

He threw her over his shoulder she swatted his backside as he ran at vampire speed to the bathroom.

"Carlisle " Esme nuzzled his chest

" Yes my darling?" he smiled against her hair.

" She will be alright won't she?" she put her chin on his chest to look in his eyes.

" I don't know sweetheart, but we will give her all the help she needs"

" I just could not bare to see them lose a child, or Edward to lose his Bella he has waited so long" she sighed

" I know my angel, I love them both so much" Carlisle kissed her nose , she reached up and found hips lips, they parted as her tongue flicked to lick his lower lip.

Carlisle groaned " I will never tire of making love to you my beautiful lady"

" Nor will I" she deepened her kiss, he flipped her over so she was straddled over his waist her caramel hair framing her perfect face, he sighed placing his hands on either side of her face.

Esme raised her hips as she slid slowly onto his erection, Carlisle threw his head back and hissed.

He placed his hands on her hips and rocked her slowly, she moaned with approval as he bucked his hips their pace quickening.

" Carlisle..so...close..baby" she panted

He sat up so their bodies were flush against one anothers " So deep" he growled " I need to be deeper" as he thrust harder pulling her body into his.

Esmes back arched as she climaxed, clenching down on Carlisle's erection sent him over the edge.

"Ffffuuckk!" he snarled falling back onto the bed pulling her with him.

He kissed her face with open mouthed kisses " Like I said" he smiled breathlessly " Never tired".


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok you have been patient here's what a lot of you have been looking forward to ALICE AND JASPER BAR FANTASY!**

**I own non of the characters just the fantasy!**

" Are you ready baby?" Jasper shouted.

Silence...

He finished securing the back of the club then entered the office a sudden wave of pure emotion hit him like a wrecking ball.

He fell to his knees panting..what the fuck?...

"Alice!"

Silence...

He lifted himself up as another wave hit him, he could feel himself getting harder his jeans holding his growing erection prisoner.

" Alice!" he moaned, moving as quickly as he could to the front of house, there she was lying naked on her back atop the black marble bar.

"Fuck!" he hissed

She giggled , there was no movement apart from her slow and sensual assault of her hands down her bare thighs, as she moaned jasper was hit by another wave.

" Alice your killin me here darlin!" he hissed stalking towards her.

" Mmm Jaz" she whispered as her hands moved to her inner thighs " oooh Jasssperr" she purred.

" Fuck " he growled kicking off his boots, he launched himself on to the bar.

Alice jumped into a protective stance her eyes wide and golden.

" Don't fucking move!" she hissed

His eyes darkened as she moved on to all fours and began to prowl towards him.

he watched her feline body,lithe and slender crawl slowly, licking her lips.

" You kept me waiting" she purred her shoulders rising and falling as she continued to slink forwards her eyes never leaving his.

" Sorry ma'am" he smiled slyly his eyes narrowing.

She stopped in front of him and fell back on her heels.

" Ah I see you want to play?" his voice rumbled in his chest.

She lowered her head , gazing up at him through hungry eyes and dark lashes.

" I think you need to crawl your pretty little ass back over there...NOW!" he spat, she hissed but turned.

She smiled over her shoulder as she stalked back along the bar sliding her knees from side to side as she did.

" Your going to fucking kill me Alice I swear" he hissed as a feral growl erupted from his chest.

She gazed over her shoulder again and he was gone, she stopped and sat up on her knees.

" Who said you could stop!" he shouted, her head snapped round and he was stood at the far end of the bar leaning on the metal rail which ran around the outside of the bar.

He pulled himself up onto the bar , straddling the narrow edge of the cool marble, Alice noticed his top button of his black button down jeans was undone and his white shirt open so she could see his pleasure trail.

She continued to prowl towards him until she was almost nose to nose with him, she fisted his shirt and dragged him down on top of her, plunging her tongue into his mouth , he let out a moan and deepened the kiss.

he pulled her up so she was now straddling him, his mouth moving hungrily to her throat, nipping and sucking, she ground down onto his already engorged erection.

He pebbled her nipples as they hardened under his tongue, she mewwed.

" I have had visions of taking you on my bar for so long" he hissed through her lips.

She ground down harder making him growl against her chest.

" Who's bar?" she hissed into his ear.

" MY bar!"

She rubbed the heel of her hand roughly along his clothed shaft " Who's fucking bar?"

His head flew back , "Oh little lady you have no fucking idea how hard I can play this game of yours" he growled

" Show me!" she whispered and licked the length of his neck, he spun and pushed her down onto the bar.

" Hold onto that bar" he gestured behind her head " I am going to fuck you so hard you will forget your name"

Her arms stretched behind her she held onto the bar when her eyes moved back to him he was gloriously naked and knelt between her legs and lifted her hips he plunged into her core and she moved back across the bar.

" Hold tight baby" he smiled as he pounded her once more.

The metal rail protested as her hands moulded into it.

" I . could . fuck . you . all . night . like . this" he hissed with each thrust.

"Harder" she screamed her eyes locked on where there bodies where joined.

Jasper flipped her over and placed open mouth kisses down her spine she mewed and writhed under his touch.

"So perfect, so beautiful"he hissed through gritted teeth "so mine!" he growled nipping the skin above her ass.

He stroked her entrance with his cock slowly moving up to her ass, he leant in with a little pressure and moaned , his tip slowly disappeared in her puckered skin.

" Jasper! she screamed " Yesss" and she bucked her hips back , burying him upto the hilt in her ass.

" Fuck Alice!" he growled, grabbing her hips he moved slowly out of her she whimpered at the loss of contact then he pounded back in, her knees slid across the marble bar and he pulled her back into him.

" Jasssperrr" she screamed as she climaxed around him, another thrust and a animalistic roar and Jasper found his release, they lay spooned on the bar Jasper kissing Alice behind the ear.

" Was that how you saw your fantasy darlin ?" he whispered in her ear flicking his tongue on the shell.

" Better" she smiled.

**I know it was a short chapter but it was ohh sooo good! Lmao**


	32. Chapter 32

I own non of the characters, this chapter is a continuation from chpt 29...

Hour 12...

Emmett sat silently beside Rosalie, his head on the edge of the mattress ,he didn't look up as his family checked in on them, when his father entered to check on her progress , when Esme came in to simply kiss his forehead and then Roses then left.

He momentarily lifted his head to gaze at his broken girl changing into an ethereal beauty in front of his eyes , would she forgive him for taking away her life , he knew she had wanted to grow old with someone to marry. Would she , could she forgive him for taking that away from her it had been a selfish act he had lost Grace he couldn't lose Rose too.

" Forgive me baby " he whispered barely audible.

He kissed her knuckles one by one ,her breathes were ragged and shallow.

" Forgive me baby"

He felt warm hands on his shoulders , turned to see Bella stood behind him.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey" he smiled " Oh erm congrats" he shrugged.

" Thank you" she sighed, of course he knew about the baby being Edwards she thought to herself.

" How is she?"

" She's doing okay , I think " he shrugged

" What is it Emmett?"

" Bells do you think she will forgive me?"

" Forgive you for what?"

" Taking her life" he exhaled leaning his head back to the bed.

" Emmett you saved her, what is there to forgive, if she is angry with you then she needs to be angry with me too I gave you consent"

Emmett lifted his head again,

" Thank you Bella, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her too"

Bella kissed his head and left.

Roses back arched from the bed and then stilled

" Forgive me baby "

Hour 24...

"Its almost over son" Carlisle smiled patting his sons shoulder

" Emmett baby you should hunt before she wakes , stay local go with your brothers"

"No!"

" Em , you need to be focused when she wakes, when you take her on her first hunt , believe me you will need to be sated" Jasper laughed quietly " it helped me with Alice"

" Promise me if there is any change...?" his voice broke

" I'll hear her thoughts Em" Edward smiled grasping his brothers huge forearm.

Esme kissed her sons cheek.

"Forgive me baby" he whispered into her hair.

Hour 30...

" How is she mom?" whispered Emmett

"She's going to be beautiful sweetie"

" She's always been beautiful mom" he smiled and laughed

" I know baby"

" She's nearly there" Carlisle murmured

Just then Rosalie's back arched from the bed, the lustre of the sheer fabric that hugged her body sent lights dancing round the bedroom walls.

" Dad?"

" She's fine son"

the family gathered round the bed each holding onto their loved ones.

Silence fell in the room as her heart fluttered and stalled.

" Its stopped" Edward whispered into Bella's ear , she gasped and a tear fell as the final heartbeat drummed.

Rosalie gasped and sat up straight

" James" she screamed her hand flew to her mouth as her voice peeled round the silent room.

" Baby?"

Her eyes fell to Emmett,

" James...I saw as ..he hit..I die.."he voice broke off as she saw the pain in his eyes.

" Emmett?"

" Baby?"

" Emmett..you..you saved me ..didn't you?"

" Your not mad?"

" Mad?" she laughed

" Rose baby , your a vampire..I bit you"

" Well duh!" she giggled " I did wonder what the fuck all that pain was"

Emmett laughed but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Emmett baby what's the matter "

" I changed you and I thought you would hate me, but I just couldn't lose you"

" Oh Emmett , do you know why I went home when I did?"

" No?"

" It was to say goodbye to my mom Em I cant live without you I had already made my choice I was going to ask you to change me" she flung her arms around him and he pulled back a little.

" Ouch" he laughed rubbing his arms

Her eyes narrowed

" Pussy" she teased

"Thanks babe".

Her eyes moved around the room taking in her new family she was now an equal.

Alice waved at her and winked at Emmett ,Jasper merely nodded.

Esme was tucked under her husbands arm her hands clutching the fabric of his shirt.

Her eyes moved over to the chair were Edward sat with Bella on his lap , her nostrils flared and she hissed at Bella.

" Oh shit sorry" she gasped clutching at her throat , but Edward had already lifted Bella from his lap and was in a protective crouch in front of her.

" I'm sorry Edward..I didn't" she broke off

" Take her to hunt Emmett" Edward hissed

Emmett held out his hand to her and they left...


	33. Chapter 33

**I own non of the twilight or any other related characters in this story, but the story line is mine and the name of the club!**

Carlisle sat back in his study chair ploughing through the weeks invoices from the club , it made him good money but if he had to admit it it was Esme's interior design and refurbishment business brought in the real money and for that he felt uneasy.

He turned to file his papers as the phone rang..

" Cullen" he said curtly

"Carlisle" said the jubilant voice on the other end of the phone

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, this was the last vampire he needed to hear from.

" Eleazar" he sighed

" Hows my favourite supplier?"

" Fuck , Eleazar you know I don't do that shit any more"

" That's not what I heard on the grapevine, two humans turned in your family in as many weeks come on Cullen don't tell me you aren't back in business"

Carlisle exhaled " I am not back in business , now was there anything else I can help you with?"

" Come on is that anyway you should speak to one of your Canadian families, huh?" the voice laughed " I see you pissed off Aro when you killed his son"

" Eleazar , really what is it you want I am a very busy man, and don't talk to me like we're old fucking friends , we did business a long time ago , that's it" Carlisle spat down the phone, he was glad non of the boys were home to over hear this conversation there were some things even they didn't know about the great Carlisle Cullen and he wanted to keep it that way.

" Carlisle need I remind you that we had a deal you would supply me with what I want when I want it and I would keep your little secret?"

" You bastard your still holding that over me, I could make you disappear as quick as you fucking appeared don't you EVER threaten me with that!" Carlisle yelled

" So we have a deal then I need at least half a dozen, I'm sure your boys will help you..." there was a long silence.." Oh wait they don't know do they, such a pity they would be great at luring them"

Carlisle rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

" How soon?"

" Well you already have one in your home and I believe she would be a priceless item to hang over Aro's head we'll start with her" he whispered

" Fuck you Eleazar you are not getting your hands on Isabella!"

" We'll see , okay for the moment then I need women who will bear children your son gave me an idea"

" Your fucking sick you know that, breeding vampires, sacrificing humans for your sick little plan"

Eleazar yawned " Stop the fucking high and mighty attitude Cullen , we both know your past you have gone soft since we all came out"

" How soon?" Carlisle growled through gritted teeth

" Take your time, lets say three months?"

" Six months!"

" Come on Carlisle I remember when you could deliver in a matter of weeks, and you don't want me to get bored, I talk too much when I get bored" he laughed

" Oh and I presume it will be the usual price?"

" No I want a quarter for each!"

" Fuck you Cullen were will I get that sort of money from?"

" You want , you pay..you could always send your darling daughters out on the street, humans will pay a pretty fortune for a vamp whore"

" Four months motherfucker or I tell your dearest son the truth!"

" Five months!" Carlisle snapped " and I wont pay your family a visit!"

The voice on the other end faltered " Fine five months , and you better keep a close eye on that little human of yours word on the grapevine is Aro , knows about the spawn"...and the phone went dead.

Carlisle roared throwing his chair back so it hit the wall behind, how the fuck did Aro know about..the baby...

He paced backwards and forwards he would have to use this knowledge to throw the family off the real reason of the phone call.

He slumped into the chesterfield tipping his head back, he knew the past would eventually come back to haunt him, he knew every time he looked into his son's eyes that one day he would know the truth and would never forgive him for it.

He didn't want to be that callous monster again , he was enjoying being able to live again, well the best he could, besides the odd problem with Aro his existence had became bearable and now it was all about to come crumbling down.

**CPOV**

I heard the iron gates roll open and my sons cars pull up the gravel driveway towards the house, they were returning from the club.

I closed my eyes to focus on the latter part of this evenings phone conversation.

I took and unnecessary deep breath and left my study meeting Esme as she made her way from her design studio to greet the family on their return , her eyes narrowed at me as they took in my obvious pensive expression , I shook my head quickly.

" Carlisle?"

" Not now beautiful" I smiled kissing her hand.

The sound of laughing echoed in the large hallway, I took yet another unnecessary

deep breath before greeting my children.

" Good night guys?" I smiled

" Yeah swell" Emmett hissed shaking his head.

I looked at my son , his face was hard and I knew something had happened at the club.

Rosalie hissed " Jeez I said I was sorry" she growled pushing through the group and heading for the stairs.

Emmett sighed heavily, Edward coughed out a laugh before being elbowed by Bella.

" Its not funny Edward, she was only doing what comes naturally"

" Oh come on..it was fucking hilarious" Edward laughed, I sighed not really in the mood for their immature pranks tonight.

Edward dodged Emmett's fist , nearly knocking of Esmes favourite crystal vase.

" Care to share?" I exhaled.

"Nope" Edward smiled popping the 'p', Bella sighed grabbing his hand and pulled him away from us towards the lounge.

I looked at Emmett then to Alice and Jasper ,

" Well some one had better fill me in" I snapped.

" Erm..Rose..erm..you see well.." Alice stuttered

" Rose tried to protect me from a vampire !" Emmett shouted.

My brow furrowed,

" She what?"

" Aww Em it was kinda sweet" giggled Alice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose leaning back onto the door frame, I cocked an eyebrow at Emmett , he sighed.

" A vamp was giving me grief, nothing I haven't handled before right, but now I have an overprotective girlfriend who feels the need to step in and well..protect me making me look like a total pussy"

I cleared my throat trying to hide my amusement , picturing Rosalie in front of my son chewing out a vampire.

" See I told you it was fucking hilarious" Edward shouted from the loving room, obviously able to hear my thoughts.

_**Be careful son..I wont hold your brother back.**__.._I thought.

"Emmett son, she's a newborn , she can't control her need to protect you maybe she should stay home and help Esme when your at the club save any more..embarrassments" I smiled

"Yeah sure ..whatever I don't want to have a night like this again" he shrugged.

I walked towards him patting his arm.

"It will be fine son, it just takes getting used to on both your parts don't worry okay?"

Emmett's eyes widened , " Erm yeah okay dad"

I could see he was a little taken a back by my overly friendly tone , I cleared my throat and slapped him on the back.

" Now don't you think you better go make it up to her I don't want an angry newborn running round this house!" I said sternly.

He nodded and ran for the stairs.

Jasper inhaled obviously feeling the mixture of emotions coming off me.

" Are you alright father?"

" Yes I'm fine, long day you know business and shit"

" Yeah erm business and shit" he replied eyeing me.

" So you guys still being careful out there with Aro on our back and that james fucker still on the loose?"

" Yeah dad of course, are you sure your okay?"

" I'm fine" I snapped " can't a father ask his son a fucking question any more" I turned to leave before I really lost it, it wasn't his fault he was just concerned Jasper had always been the sensitive one of my sons and I realised it was hard for him not to act on the feeling we all gave off.

As I turned to take my leave my mind wandered and I knew in an instant he had seen my thoughts, in seconds he was in front of me his nostrils flaring.

" How the fuck does Aro know about the baby, Carlisle?" he spat

My head flipped up to meet his gaze, " My office now!" I hissed , I knew he loved her more than anything but I was not going to have a shouting match with my son and he was not going to disrespect me by shouting in my face.

" Why can't we talk here?" he snapped

" I said in my office"

Edward stood firm in front of me his arms folded across his chest he could be so stubborn, I exhaled.

" Edward remember when you where a bad tempered newborn and you tore this fucking house apart?" I hissed, he nodded, " Remember what I did to you, do you want me to teach you some respect again?"

Edwards eyes widened his head shook.

" Sorry what did you say son?"

" No sir" he whispered

" I am not in the fucking mood for you to act like a petulant child tonight Edward if you wish to discuss this with me in an adult way then we will continue in my office"

He nodded and moved to the side for me to move towards my office , I opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

" Sit down" I snapped, he moved around the ornate chairs and sat.

" Now Edward, I know this is very hard for you to understand but we all love Isabella as much as you do, so never give me the attitude as though we don't care" I hissed

Edward scoffed.

" And what the fuck was that supposed to be?" I sat into my chair rubbing my hands through my hair.

" Nothing..I'm sorry" he shrugged

" That's what I thought , now are we going to have an adult conversation?"

He nodded.

" Okay firstly I have no idea how Aro found out , but that's not important right now

what is important is what he will do with the information, I don't think he knows for definite that the baby is yours he may think its James"

A low growl emitted from Edwards chest as I mentioned James , I could understand why but we had to be careful if we planned using our emotions mistakes would be made.

Edward nodded hearing my inner musings.

" What do we do then Carlisle?" he looked at me pleading for the answer to his question, hoping I would be able to tell him she was going to be safe, but I couldn't.

" I don't know"

Edward stood up abruptly knocking his chair back " That's bullshit!" he shouted

" Okay that's it, I love you Edward but I cant put up with your fucking attitude tonight get out!" I shouted knowing I was going to lose it any second.

" But?" he stammered, I had never lost my shit at him before not over something personal.

" Get out!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

He stared at me and left as he moved through the door I heard an apology I shook my head placing it my hands on the desk.

_Knock knock..._

I lifted my eyes to find Esme stood in the doorway.

" Would you like to tell me what is going on, Carlisle?"

She moved towards me, slipping into my lap ,stroking my hair..

I sighed...


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own any of the vampire/human/cartoon Characters, I own the club (I wish) not the name.**

**Thank you for all my wonderful reviews and sticking beside me through all my stories and chapters.**

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

" What was all that about , I could hear your father shouting all the way up here?" Bella whispered

" He knows" sighed Edward

Bella shifted her weight on the bed her now growing stomach making it a little less comfortable to move.

" Carlisle knows what?"

" Not Carlisle baby, Aro and now.." his voice broke as he saw the fear creep onto her face.

She jumped up straight and her hand flew to her stomach,

" Ahh " she cried

Edward was by her side in seconds his hands moving swiftly over her body,

" Bella baby what is it?"

" Its nothing I just get really bad pains if I move too quickly, to be honest I am a little scared I haven't seen a doctor yet and I am so tired all the time and sometimes it feels like junior Cullen here is ripping me apart inside" a tear fell down her cheeks, Edward brushed it away with his thumb.

" I'm sorry baby, Its all been so sudden for you hasn't it, I forget how little time we have been together , but to me it seems like a lifetime" he kissed her head sitting behind her on the bed pulling her back slowly towards his chest.

" I'm okay really I just get scared sometimes, so how does _HE.. _know?"

" Carlisle has no idea, but I get the feeling he is hiding something from me"

" Would he do that, I mean, can he?"

" Yes he can as long as he doesn't think about it, I cant see it" Edward exhaled rubbing his hand over her swollen stomach

" Edward?"

"Yes baby"

" What's Aro going to do?"

Edward felt her body stiffen.

" He cant do anything, that fucker is never getting his hands on you again" he spat rubbing his thumb on her pink scar on her wrist.

" You cant protect me all of the time" she sighed pulling herself onto his lap.

"Bella I promise you he will never get to you and as for that fucker James if I ever see him again I will kill him!"

" Don't make me promises you cant keep" she whispered.

Edward hissed pulling her away from his chest.

" I'm not!"

" I didn't mean it like that, but Edward look what happened to Rose , you cant keep me locked up forever"

" That's not a bad idea" he smiled

" Edward I'm serious"

" So am I, I'm with you during the day and you can stay at home when I am at the club"

"Edward!" she huffed

"What!"

"I work at the club, I go to meetings with suppliers I cant have you beside me all the time "

" Then you can quit"

Bella looked at him incredulously , she shook her head and moved slowly from the bed.

" I am not quitting" she hissed

" Then your fired!"

" Fuck , Edward!" she screamed " You cant fire me on your own you need a majority vote!" she smiled folding her arms across her chest.

"The rest will agree, they will see my point of view and agree" he smiled his crooked smile at her.

" Fine" she shouted " Lets go see shall we?" and she left their room with Edward following behind her.

A moment later the Cullen's were all sat around a large Mahogany dining table.

"Edward what's this about?" asked Carlisle

Bella cleared her throat, " It was me that called the meeting Carlisle not Edward"

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow at her and she looked away from his gaze, Emmett and Rose looked like they had made up, he had a grin on his face to rival the Cheshire cat and Rose was looking rather sheepishly at her lover, Alice as usual was on Jaspers lap a place she always sat whenever they were together.

Esme however had a peaceful expression on her face as though she knew the reason for the meeting, she had linked her arm through her husbands who was sat forward leaning on the table.

Bella cleared her throat again.

" Okay well this meeting is to whether you guys agree to me being fired!"

There was a united intake of breathes and a few mumbled curses from Rose and Alice.

" Dude you fired her?" asked Emmett, Edward nodded.

" Son may I ask why you took it upon yourself to fire Isabella?" Carlisle sat up.

" Because I want her home at all times, I want her watched and protected" he said with a finality in his voice.

Bella shook her head.

" You want to keep her prisoner?" hissed Alice, Edwards eyes widened but his expression didn't falter he merely shrugged.

" Fuck Edward that's harsh, why?" whispered Jasper

" Because Aro and that fucker James know about the baby, we" he looked at Carlisle " Have no idea what he is going to do with this information so I want her safe"

" Edward there's being safe and being fucking stupid , she wont be locked away" Emmett sighed winking at Bella.

Edward hissed " Funny Em I would have thought that you nearly losing a second girl may have changed you atti..." he couldn't finish as Emmett flew over the table knocking him over the back of his chair to the floor.

" You bastard!" Emmett shouted punching his brother.

" SIT DOWN!" bellowed Carlisle

Emmett stood gave him a swift kick before returning to his chair, Edward shook his head and sat back down.

" Edward , apologise to Emmett immediately!" Carlisle spat " That was completely out of line and you know it, what happened to them was completely out of Emmett's control" he sighed.

Edwards head shot up to Carlisle , his eyes narrowed he had seen something , a thought a flicker of a girl lying on the floor blood pooled around her.

Carlisle's eyes widened as he saw realisation in his sons face, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Edward..._Don't you fucking dare!.._Carlisle thought.

" Edward baby" Esme began seeing their silent exchange.

Edwards eyes moved slowly to his mother.

" Edward you can't keep Isabella locked up, its not fair, I'm sure we will all be able to keep our eye on her together, there are enough of us at home and at the club, maybe one of your brothers could escort her to her meetings ?" she smiled, Edward shrugged.

Bella turned to him holding his hands in hers.

" Baby , I understand you need to protect me, but I can't stay locked up I will regret being with you if you do that, and I don't want that I love you too much"

" If anything.." he broke off placing his head on their hands.

" You really think we would let anything happen to her, especially after what happened to me?" Rose whispered.

Edward sighed " I'm sorry Rose..Emmett..brother please forgive me I never.." Emmett held his hand up.

" Ed..we love short stuff ,we are family and we always take care of our family, isn't that right dad?"

Carlisle nodded but failed to give his son eye contact.

" Edward I will go with Bella to her meetings , they are about supplies anyway so no one will be any the wiser about a vampire accompanying her" smiled Alice

" Thank you Alice" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes .

Just then Carlisle's phone vibrated..

He looked at the caller ID and Edward growled.

" Aro?" Carlisle said dryly as he answered it.

" _**Carlisle my dear friend I believe I have yet another stake on your dear little human it seems it has come to my attention that she is with child from one of my coven?"**_

Edward hissed , he could here the conversation, he grabbed Bella onto his knee holding her close.

" Edward..what..what is it?" she stammered

" Its Aro"

" I know , what does he want?"

Edward didn't answer , he was looking at his fathers face.

" Your coven?"

" _**Why yes..haven't you heard I had no use for James as a stupid human but he showed great potential as a vampire so I turned him, he has taken to immortality with great vigour" laughed Aro.**_

" What do you want Aro?" Carlisle spat

" _**My property if she is with child by James then she's mine , I am looking forward to having a new generation of new born " **_

" Not whilst I am still here and head of Louisiana you will not come into my territory again without permission"

" _**We'll see, I will have her..Oh and tell that prodigy of yours he can have her back when she's bore it..well what's left of her anyway I have heard its quite an ordeal for a human to give birth to a vampires baby tears them up something rotten" **_

Edward snatched the phone from Carlisle's hand

" You fucker are never getting your hand on her, do you hear me..!" he yelled down the phone before Carlisle's hand took it back.

" _**You know you really should keep your children on a tighter leash Carlisle"**_

" Listen to me very closely Aro you will never get your hands on Isabella, if James comes near my family I WILL kill him." Carlisle hissed down the phone.

" _**Family.. you have always made me laugh with that analogy Carlisle so sweet, I believe you received a call from Eleazar tonight.. how is he?**_

Carlisle sighed.

" What do you want Aro?"

" _**I want the child" he hissed **_and the line went dead.

" _Y_ou have got to be fucking kidding me" Jasper hissed, all eyes were on him, he looked to Edward who shook his head.

" Edward she'll find out soon enough, she needs to know , this changes everything" he whispered

"No!" he snapped

Bella pulled back to look at him.

" He's been changed , hasn't he?" she said in a tiny voice " James..he's a vampire now..indestructible..immortal? Her voice quaked

Edward nodded

" I'm sorry baby"

Bella jumped from his knee and made her way out of the room, Edward went to follow, a firm hand stopped him he was about to snap back until he saw that it belonged to his mother.

" Let her go Edward , let her be for a while she needs to absorb what she has just found out"

" Mom, what do I say?"

" You tell her you love her and you tell her that she is your life and that you will protect her with your own life" Emmett whispered.

Edward stood and moved towards his brother,

" I am truly sorry" he sighed and turned to leave.

" And tell her she has a house full of bad ass vampires who would also give their lives her" Jasper added.

Edward smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

**I own none of the characters , I just have a wicked mind and too much time on my hands.**

Edward could hear Bella's muffled sobs as he neared their third floor bedroom, and his feet instead of quickening slowed , his steps almost sluggish as if his feet where somehow weighted.

He shook his head at his nervousness , how had this beautiful creature this mere innocent girl been able to turn the whole existence he had known for a hundred years upside down in a matter of a few months and even more so it felt so right as if he had been a puzzle missing a piece and she was the final part the piece you would search years for until you found it so the picture was complete.

Edward had always been in control , he thrived on being in control and yet nothing felt better than relinquishing control to her..when he lost himself with her..inside of her.

Now it seemed like he was about to lose everything, his reason for existing was threatened by a sadistic newborn and one of the oldest vampires in history. James had been an evil excuse for a fucking human being , and now he was indestructible, Aro had sunk deep this time, this time he had waged war with the wrong vampire family.

How could he explain to her how he needed to protect her, she would surely run if he pulled her in any tighter..he had been lucky so far but now ...Fuck! He hissed to himself, she was his air..his heartbeat he would do anything to keep her safe even sacrifice his own life to save her if that is what it came to that he was sure...

Edward stopped outside the door and knocked lightly.

" Baby?" he whispered

Bella's sobbed quietened

" Come in" she whispered knowing he would hear her.

Edward entered the dimly lit room , Bella was curled up on the comforter in her sleep shorts and a mid blue tank top.

Edward stood frozen , drinking in her curves and glowing porcelain skin.

" Baby?" he whispered once again.

She sat up slowly her hand cupping her steadily blossoming stomach.

Her chocolate brown eyes , red and puffy from crying clawed the darkness for his face , their eyes met.

" Its never going to end is it?" she hiccoughed through her sobs.

He was in front of her in seconds lifting her from the bed and placing her on his lap, kissing her tears away with soft feather kisses, then stroking her hair.

" He's never getting you" he spat

" You can't know that Edward , he's a vampire now, he's stronger than you and Emmett and Jasper" she sobbed into his chest " he's never going to give up till he gets what he wants"

" I swear I'll kill the fucker first, even if it means going through the Volturis first" hissed Edward his body stiffening with rage and his hand balling into fists on her back.

Bella pulled back so she could look at him , she clasped his face with both her hands, pulling his lips to hers he growled hungrily as their tongues fought for domination then in a second she pulled back.

" You listen here Edward Cullen ..you are NOT going after James, that's what he wants for you to leave me unprotected, for you to die and then he has me.

He plunged his lips back to hers and hissed "Mine" through them.

" Yours , forever" she whispered back.

As their kiss deepened he lay her slowly back on to the bed.

" Edward?"

" Yes baby?"

" Make me forget..make it all go away even if its just for tonight"

" Bella?"

" I need you..Edward..I need you to make me forget" she pleaded grazing her teeth on his jaw.

With one last sensual drag of his tongue on her lower lip he sat up and swiftly removed his clothes, lifting Bella's top off and throwing it across the room.

She pulled him back to her naked breast's, flesh met marble , Fire and Ice sending a pulse of electricity through their bodies.

" Fucking dangerous" he hissed.

A light sweat began to cover her body as they moved together grinding their hips and snaking their legs round one another's.

He covered her body with his leaving only inches between them as he held his weight on his arms their kisses now full of lust each time fighting for control as they emitted groans and deep moans.

He sat up briefly to hook his thumbs under the waistband of her shorts before removing them from her throbbing body, she whimpered at the loss of contact before slipping her hand behind his head and caressing the short hairs on the back of his neck.

" Fucking dangerous" she moaned throwing his words back at him.

He took her bottom lip into his nipping and sucking , she writhed and bucked her hips.

" Turn over" he ordered with a whisper flicking the shell of her ear with his tongue.

She turned and he pulled her back flush to his chest moving his fingers slowly down the profile of her curves leaving goosebumps in their wake.

His hand moved slowly between her thighs caressing her wet centre and causing her to mew.

" So fucking wet" he hissed , she mewed in agreement.

" Only ever for you baby" she whispered tilting her head back , leaving open mouthed kisses in the hollow of his neck.

Edward lifted her knee , resting her leg over his hip , he placed his erection at her entrance.

" I love you" he whispered before sliding slowly home.

He pulled out seconds later until only its head remained in her swollen folds.

He plunged back inside of her to the hilt , she moaned as he started a slow and torturous rhythm , peppering kisses on her shoulder.

" I._.kiss_..love.._kiss_...you" Edward whispered.

Edwards thrusts quickened..skin marble slapping skin.

" Forever.." Bella moaned

" Sempre" he returned " Forever"

" Edward...so close.." she hissed

" Cum for me Bella" he panted thrusting harder holding her hips firm.

" Bite me Edward!" she cried out.

Edward bit down hard on her shoulder.

" Fucking intoxicating" he hissed, licking the wound .

That was her undoing she spiralled into her orgasm , sparking Edwards own release .

"Fuck!" he growled , tossing his head back as she milked him dry.

They lay in their post coital glow both coming down from their highs.

Edward lifted her hand in his kissing each knuckle in turn.

"Edward"

"Mm Hmm ?"

" Edward..I ..I know what I have to do" she whispered

" to do?"

" Yes.. for this to end...I love you and I will do anything to stay with you"

" Bella, I don't understand"

She linked her fingers through his bringing both their hands down to her stomach.

" I have to give up the baby!"...


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own non of the characters, that honour goes deservedly to SM.

Thank you for all your amazing comments, especially on my out-take chapter, now don't be too hard on Bella in this chapter or Carlisle they are just doing what they think is best. As in twilight Bella's pregnancy is accelerated. Just in case there is some confusion Aro doesn't care about Bella's lineage his only concern is destroying the Cullen's, so he uses what he knows for leverage.

Time lines- Bella and Edward have been together for 4 months now she is approx 3 months pregnant, as with most vampire stories time is irrelevant.

" _Edward..I ..I know what I have to do" she whispered_

" _to do?"_

" _Yes.. for this to end...I love you and I will do anything to stay with you"_

" _Bella, I don't understand"_

_She linked her fingers through his bringing both their hands down to her stomach._

" _I have to give up the baby!"..._

" Bella?" he hissed " What the fuck are you talking about?"

Bella turned to face him, his eyes were dark and his lips pulled into a thin line.

" Edward" she sighed " James will not give up, I wont lose you..Aro wants the baby he wants to raise it to be a monster I can't , I won't risk him getting to our child"

Edward grabbed her shoulders sitting her into his lap, he kissed her hair and sighed , " Bella you are not getting rid of our baby" he hissed

" Then shit Edward tell me what to do" she rubbed her hands over her face a mannerism she had picked up from him " Look in my eyes and tell me..."

" Tell you what?" he pulled back

"Fuck I don't know lets see..tell me I am going to survive this baby being born"

His eyes narrowed and pain flew across his face.

" Didn't think so" she whispered

" Oh and lets not forget how I am going to be able to stay alive when a sadistic vampire wants me dead and God knows what the other wants from me, other than finishing what he already started and the fact he thinks the baby may be his he probably wants me to bear more evil spawn" she bit her lip on the last comment not meaning that she was already carrying an evil spawn.

Edward growled..

"Edward..I..I..I didn't mean that" she stopped , Edward had stood up from the bed and was now pacing the bedroom floor pulling at his hair.

"I can't answer...FUCK!" he roared " I cant answer any of your questions Bella I don't know if you can survive this" he motioned his hand to her stomach " I don't know how I can keep you safe from HIM!" he hissed the last word.

Bella stood and moved in front of him placing her hands on his chest he held them close and leant his fore head on hers.

"I do" she whispered , he head snapped up.

"No!" he spat

"Edward , if you change me..If you turn me I am no longer his blood I am yours..I will be safe and you will have me..WE will have one another for ever"

" Bella if I change you..you will lose the baby..our baby and you will have to live with it for the rest of your existence there will be no trying again" he growled...

Suddenly Edward froze a low growl building in his chest..

"Edward?" Bella whispered stroking his cheek.

"Fuck!" he hissed leaving the room in a blur.

Bella ran after him and found him,Jasper and Emmett stood round Carlisle in the entrance.

"When" Edward hissed , Carlisle's face looked pained as she saw him look into Edwards eyes and Edward gave out a roar as he slammed his hand into the wall showering all in powder.

"Edward?" Jasper growled, Emmett moved in front of his father placing his hands on Edward shoulders.

"You going to tell us bro or is it a surprise" he said curtly

" Bree.." Edward whispered

"What about Bree?" Jasper hissed

" She was ...er..delivered to the club this afternoon" he sighed looking at Carlisle.

" Delivered?" asked Emmett with a look of confusion

"Yes Emmett delivered ..like in a fucking Fed Ex box" Edward hissed.

" We will open tonight as usual" sighed Carlisle

"Dad one of you staff has turned up in a box, how the fuck can you think about opening" Jasper hissed

" Guardare tuo figlio bocca" Carlisle hissed "watch your mouth"

Jasper shook his head , "business as usual" he whispered as he turned to leave.

"Yes Jasper, business as usual if we don't he has won" Carlisle turned

Jasper stopped, turned and shook his head , Carlisle growled.

"Office now..all of you!" he spat looking at Edward as if warning him not to read his thoughts, he nodded.

Carlisle slammed the door behind them...

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe it , were they all going fucking soft..I had to remind my dear boys we were still in business , I loved them dearly and Esme and I were so happy they had found their soul mates but they were being distracted from their work, their family their life style, we were the strongest vampire coven in the south and if we let our guard down for too much longer the wolves would be descending.

I threw myself on my chair and glared at them , Edward had an arrogant smirk on his face and this pissed me off.

"Wipe the fucking grin boy" I spat, Edwards eyes narrowed.

" Please.. enlighten me to what the fuck has happened to this family" I spat.

"Pardon me?" Emmett scoffed

"This family..this family has always been a formidable force to be reckoned with , no one fucks with the Cullen's that's what has always been said in other covens"

Jasper went to open his mouth then re considered, I laughed.

"Look at the three of you. Emmett you are so fucking pussy whipped now that you cant even do your job without having to answer to her, Jasper when was the last time one of the clientèle or staff member called you master not long ago you would have fucked them up for such disrespect" I sighed and turned to Edward.

" Edward before Bella came along how many mistakes had you ever made..how many times had someone slipped past you in the club?"

As expected Edward was the first to blow, he leant forward on my desk the heels of his hands making marks in the soft Italian wood.

"Don't fucking bring Bella into this" he snapped

I leant myself forward so our faces were inches apart "Then get your fucking dick back in your pants and start doing your job" I hissed

Edward pushed back from the desk and leant against the wall hands across his chest.

" Emmett , Rose stays at home now when you are working" he opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hands " Don't give me the bullshit about her working during the day and you working at night its not as if you need sleep".

He huffed , mumbling something about rose not being happy.

"Tough shit" I whispered raising an eyebrow to him.

I turned my gaze on Jasper he was sat on the high backed chair his hands in his pockets.

"Jasper, you will learn to focus or I will fire Alice" I snapped, he stood pushing his chair back, Emmett caught it as it toppled.

" You cant fucking do that Carlisle" he shouted

That was the last straw , I was sick of the disrespect people were showing me, Aro..Eleazar..and now my family I swooped round the side of the desk before Edward could register my thoughts locking my arms around Jaspers neck, he hissed as I held tight.

"Fuck dad , what are you doing , let go of him" Emmett shouted

Edward just stood looking at me, his eyes pained as he took in my stance, It was then that I saw myself I had my arms around my sons neck ready to snap it..I had lost control..I was losing my control over everything.

I pulled back and Jasper fell to the floor panting , rubbing his neck.

"Get out!" I hissed not looking at any of them , when I heard no movement I turned to look at them , whatever my expression was it frightened them.

"I said get out!" I hissed again, they left and closed the door behind them.

I slammed my fist into the wall, a large crack appeared and I knew there would be hell to pay from Esme.I laughed to myself..Esme the only woman and immortal that frightened me.

I sat back at my desk and started to go through the accounts , Ping! I reached into my pocket for my cell.

'Times running out!'~Eleazar

I swore under my breath..

'I still have four months left,fucker~C

'I changed my mind I want them all in three'~Eleazar

I fisted my hand, the sound of crunching metal reminding me I still had my cell in it.

'Fuck you, a deals a deal'~C

I texted back, I was through being intimidated, if my son found out maybe it was for the best all these decades keeping a secret was eating away at me.

'You will be hearing from me...soon'~Eleazar

"Argh" I shouted throwing my cell across the room and decapitating a bust of Shakespeare.

A light knock pulled me from my haze of rage.

"Come in" I sighed

The door opened and Bella's head peeked round the side.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked me sweetly, I laughed..understatement of the fucking century I thought..

"No my dear..come in sweetheart what can I do for you?"

**BPOV**

I moved round the door to see Carlisle looking very preoccupied..did vampires get preoccupied ?

I suppose being nearly five hundred years old you pick up on human mannerisms without thinking, he sighed bringing me back from my revere.

" I suppose you heard our ..erm." I paused

Carlisle smiled "Yes I did , I'm afraid that's the draw back of living with the super hearing" he laughed softly.

"What do you think?"I asked as he gestured me to take a seat.

" You have to remember Bella my answer will be solely what is best for my son and this family"

I nodded I didnt expect anything else.

"I understand" I smiled

"Its not because I dont love you but.." I held up my hand

"Carlisle I understand, I just..I just need to do what's best for me..and for Edward although he doesn't see it that way, I can't lose him Carlisle but I don't know any other way" I sighed rubbing my hands over my face, he laughed softly and I realised he's picked up on my new Edward mannerisms.

"What do you want to do?"he asked leaning forward on his desk

"I want this baby..our baby more than anything but we don't know if I will even survive the birth and then what happens if ...he..gets our baby" I broke off on the last few words I couldn't bare the thought of Aro or James getting his hands on Edward child and turning it against him.

" Bella I can't tell you what to do" he sighed, not what I wanted to hear.

"If you wish to terminate I will make the arrangements, I have contacted an old friend Alastair he is a physician and a vampire, he has offered to help in any way he can, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine,most of the time I know I am only three months but I feel it moving in my stomach all the time, like its trying to get out and on cue junior makes himself known, my hands fly to my stomach and I double over panting , he is beside me in seconds.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine.." I pant "just give me a second" I close my eyes and the pain begins to subside.

"Like I said , most of the time"

"I think we need to get you to Alastair as soon as possible" he whispers as he opens his cell punching in numbers

"Alastair?" he says into his cell

"Carlisle?"

" Yes I need to bring her now"

"Of course bring her over straight away"

Carlisle sighed

"We'll be there within the hour" he snapped his phone shut.

I glanced at him and opened my phone to call Edward he was at the club now and I knew he would want to know.

Edward left as soon as he heard I was going to see Alastair , Carlisle instructed me to tell him to meet us there as his clinic was on that side of town.

Esme gave me a huge hug and promised me Alastair was a good man and that he would look after me, Rose offered to come with me but I refused , I just wanted Edward there.

"Go get into the car Bella , we'll take the Mercedes I'll just grab my cell I've left in in my study, he was gone in a flash.

I walked onto the driveway it was a chilly night and I pulled my jacket around my shoulders, I felt a set of arms on me.

"That was quick" I laughed

"You haven't seen nothing yet"...

**CPOV**

I ran into my study grabbed my cell and was out of the door , the passenger side was closed so I figured she had run and got in I wasn't quite close enough to see her profile through the tinted glass, as I moved closer I could see the car was empty I spun round to see if she had gone to one of the other cars then remembered the boys were at the club.

"Bella?"I called,...nothing..

"Bella!" I shouted , that's when it hit me..the scent...his scent mixed with hers.

"Fuck!" I growled as I high tailed it into the house.

"Rose , Esme" I choked out falling to my knees.

"Carlisle..what is it baby" Esme was on her knees beside me holding my head in her hands.

"I was ten fucking seconds Esme,ten fucking seconds and that's all it took" I growled

"Carlisle your scaring me what..wait" he head snapped up "Carlisle where's Bella?"

I sighed

"He's got her, I was ten fucking seconds and that was enough for him to get to her, how the fuck did he get passed the gate"

" James is a cunning fucker" Rose spat I hadn't noticed her presence "He's fast too now he's a vamp"

"What do I tell him Esme , what do I tell Edward, I have been telling them to be so careful so vigilant and I fucking lose her, he'll never forgive me" I tore from the house and into the night I would follow his scent as far as I could.

I don't know how long I had been running, the trees were becoming thicker as the houses thinned out when my cell vibrated.

I looked at the caller ID and hissed.

"Edward" I sighed

"Hey , were are you is Bella okay you should have been here twenty minutes ago"

"Edward" I sighed again

"Dad?" he whispered "Dad..Carlisle, what's wrong, where's Bella is she alright"

"Edward..I'm sorry" was all I could say.


	37. Chapter 37

**I own non of the characters, If I did I would need a vacation from breaking headboards with Edward and demolishing houses with Emmett, mm maybe I could just chill with Jasper..anyway I digress , the story is mine the characters honour goes to SM.**

**BPOV**

" That was quick" I laughed turning to imagine Carlisle's hands on me I was greeted by a set of crimson eyes the fire in them danced.

I gasped, "You haven't seen nothing yet" a velvet voice said giving out a maniacal laugh.

"James?" I whispered my skin crawling at his touch.

"Were you hoping for your lover boy?" he smirked

"Edward?" I inhaled

"He wont be bothering us for a while" he spat and took of at a run, the wind was knocked from me instantly , it wasn't like when Edward ran with me he held me close to his chest so I felt the wind on my face but it was still pleasurable, now I felt as though I was on the old roller-coaster on Coney Island my cousin had taken me on one holiday.

I tried to think, tried to process what he meant by Edward not bothering us for a while, what had he done, had he hurt him , Edward was strong but James was a newborn and I had seen first hand their strength even against Emmett.

My heart ached was this it, was this the last time I would see my family, I had always wanted a close family and it took me having a kiss from a vampire to get one , I smiled for a second..I would be strong I had survived James once and I wasn't going to let him destroy what Edward and I had I was a survivor and I need this for us for our baby and on cue junior nudged me._.together baby..you and me we will survive this for your daddy.._and nothing else mattered from that moment on everything was clear...

He continued to run before my eyes adjusted to the scenery we were approaching an open area a field.. no not a field well..._ Oh noo! _An air field I could here the dull whirl of a helicopter blade. James stopped and dropped me to the ground.

"This is were I leave you and send those dear Cullen's on a wild goose chase" he laughed ripping my hoodie from and holding it in his arms.

He was going to leave a false trail of our scents , they would follow his scent , mixed with mine from the hoodie, I dry heaved , that's why Edward wouldn't be bothering me, he wouldn't know were to find me.

Junior nudged again...

I know baby... but what can I do , I though to myself then the idea came to me, I fished out my new cell Edward had bought for me and quickly typed a message, whilst James was in a deep conversation with the helicopter pilot.

**HANSEL AND GRETEL ~B**

I hit send as James returned,

"What the fuck are you doing!" he hissed ripping the phone from my hand and crushing it, I prayed that the message had sent .

"Fuck you "James I spat , he grabbed my arm and I felt my humerus creak , I tried to pull away but he was already dragging me to the waiting helicopter.

A vampire I recognised was sat in the pilots seat..._Felix..._ I feigned a stumble and quickly released my hair tie and it floated to the ground, I tipped it into the mud with the toe of my shoe as James pushed me into my seat.

"Take her straight there , if she is damaged when she arrives I will personally rip your fucking head off" James snapped to Felix , Felix rolled his eyes and I stifled a laugh, James grabbed my face quickly and his lips crushed mine , I tried to struggle but it was in vain my face ached were he had held it all I could do was wipe my mouth on the back of my hand.

"He is going to find me, and when he does your ash" I spit venom dripping from every word.

"Bring it" he laughed "You'll be too fucking broken by then he won't want you" and with that the doors closed.

**EPOV**

I stared at my phone processing my fathers response,

"_Edward...I'm sorry.." _was all he said, and I knew...

"Carlisle?" waiting for him to confirm my fears.

"Ten fucking seconds" he chanted into the phone.

"Carlisle" I growled he wasn't making sense , ten fucking seconds to what?

"Edward I left her for ten fucking seconds..in our own driveway.." he broke off at the end and it was then I knew..my phone buzzed again showing me I had a message , too angry to look I ignored it, it was probably just Rose telling me what I now knew.

"Where the fuck is she dad?" I growled , I had to place the blame on someone and he was the closest person.

"I don't know son...it was..." he continues to speak but I zoned the words 'I don't know' screamed in my head.

"What do you mean you don't fucking know" I shouted down the phone taking off at a run , _fuck the car..._ running would get me home so much faster.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" he hissed, my silence was all he needed

"Edward..James took her, I don't think they are stupid enough to take her back to the old place..I followed her scent and it takes her in the other direction I'm heading towards Anchor but her scent is fading" he exhaled

I switched directions heading towards Anchor were the fuck was he taking her my vision was a red haze , I knew I had to focus on his thoughts if I was ever going to get her back, I shook my head , my phone buzzed the message again.._Fuck Rose I know , I know.._I ignored the buzz and continued to run , I could heard my fathers estranged thoughts as I neared him , he was ripping himself apart inside for this..I knew I couldn't add to it I would focus and stay calm..the best I could then the vision of the girl lying on the floor in a pool of blood entered his mind again..the one I had seen before.._Not again I can't let it happen again _his thoughts shouted. _Again?_

I slowed to a walk as Bella's scent hit me like a wrecking ball , bring the memories of the first time I had smelled it back in the club, the night of the kiss..our first kiss.

Her scent buckled my knees and I wretched forward hands on thighs my throat burning.

Carlisle was beside me in an instant his hand on my back.

"Edward?"

I shrugged it off..

"Where were you?" I whispered , he didn't answer me.

"Carlisle where the fuck were you, for ten seconds?" I repeated

"Getting my cell from my office" he whispered " Son..I..I left her at the fucking door, she only had to walk a few feet to the Mercedes..I.." he broke off.

I stood and looked into his eyes , it was the same look I had seen when Mom and the girls had disappeared.

I patted him on his shoulder and walked past him, too angry for words, I didn't want to lay into him he hadn't known , how could he have known James would be fucking stupid enough to actually take her from under our noses.

"Her scent thins towards False river.." he pointed in the direction over his shoulder.

"The airport?" I hissed "Why the fuck would they fly?"

We took off at a run in the direction of False River Airport,it was only a small airport mainly charter planes and helicopter pads, my phone buzzed again I looked at the called ID it was Jasper.

"Jazz?"

"Fuck Edward Rose just text Emmett , have you found her?"

"No" was all I could say , my silent heart beginning to crumble.

"Where are you were coming ?" he hissed

"Where heading towards False River Air field" I exhaled Hey Jazz get mom to stay home just in case..you know" I stopped I couldn't say it..

"Sure thing , we'll be there as soon as we can" and the phone went dead.

My phone buzzed again reminding me of the message, I glanced at it but didn't open it, Rose..I thought to myself..I couldn't bring myself to open it to confirm in black and white that she was gone, I placed it back in my pocket.

_Baby..where are you?..please Be safe..you have my heart and when I am with you I believe I have a soul..please remember how much you mean to me .._

_'Plus que ma propre vie' More than my own life._

I was brought back from my revire by a screech of tires, and running footsteps.

" Anything" asked Jasper as my brothers and partners neared us.

"No" I replied

My phone buzzed again.._.what the fuck..."_ Rose why the fuck did you text me..you knew Carlisle had spoken to me"

Rose looked at me her eyes narrowed " I didn't text you, and don't fucking shout at me like your the only one who's lost her"

I brought my cell from my pocket opened the message.._**Fuck!**_

" Its from Bella!" I choked out.

" Edward, what does it say"

I read the message..again...and again..I pinched the bridge of my nose I couldn't focus her scent still lingered in my mouth causing venom to pool.

" I cant fucking do this" I spat throwing my phone , Alice caught it before it hit the floor.

"Ooh" she smiled" I caught her thoughts and huffed

"That simple huh?" I laughed to myself

"Care to share?" Rose huffed

Alice smiled "Hansel and Gretel!"

"Huh?" answered Emmett

"Hansel and Gretel its a story and.." Emmett held up his hand I know what it is but why would Bella text that to Edward?"

"Breadcrumbs" Jasper smiled "Breadcrumbs.." he laughed again slapping his leg

"Fuck she's a smart girl , she's leaving us breadcrumbs..a trail" his eyebrow cocked.

I looked around me and a gentle breeze blew through the trees, her scent filled my nose, my mind..my head whipped round to where Carlisle and Rose were talking.

"Carlisle?" I whispered

"Edward?"

"She's been here, I can smell her scent"

"Are you sure, I cant smell anything that strong"

I laughed her scent was imprinted on my heart , I could smell the most insignificant particle of it anywhere.

" I can smell the scent a little..over here, its mixed with.." Jasper stopped and growled.

I walked to where he was stood it was about five hundred yards to the east from where Carlisle was stood.

I stood looking at my brother I closed my eyes ad her face filled my thoughts, I took in a deep breath I couldn't taste her on the air here like I could near my father a low growl emitted from my chest.

"What is it?" asked Jasper his voice low and husky.

"A false trail.. she must have known he was going to try and lead us on a false trail, she.." I broke off whipping my head round I started to walk frantically in no particular direction changing course then cutting back round.

"Ed?" whispered Emmett his voice full of concern "What are you doing?"

"Looking for breadcrumbs"

my family then understood, my Bella was fucking smart, she must have left something for me to find, for me to follow.

We searched for what seemed an age then Emmett's thoughts caught me to the quick , he was thinking of a time when he too searched in the dark for …..

I placed my hand on his shoulder , he turned and smiled "We'll find her Edward, I promise you"

"Edward!" Alice shouted, I turned she was knelt on the floor looking at something in her hands.

I held out mine and she placed a muddy piece of material in them, the scent hit me taking me to my knees, I buried my face in my hands, I could feel every fibre of the material and a few stray hairs that had been tangled into it as she ripped it from her hair.

I rocked with the material close to my face, I felt hands on my shoulders, they patted me and rubbed circles into my marble skin.

"Edward" came my fathers calm voice , I looked into his eyes , the calm seemed unnerving his eyes were dark and intense, " We will get her back" …..


	38. Chapter 38

**I own non of the twilight related characters in this story I own the club, NOT the name and of course the story line.**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews they make me feel all fuzzy inside.**

**To all who wondered how the Cullen's will track poor Bella as she went in a helicopter, have I ever failed you yet lol , all will be explained, but please if I haven't explained something properly ,ASK! I might not answer Lmao but you can ask :D**

**Okay I digress on with the show!**

**The Cullen Club : Chapter 38.**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath before daring to open my eyes, a salty pungent smell filled my senses I could also taste it in my throat..

The air felt cool around me and it was silent, not a comforting silence I couldn't describe it, it was like I was being watched, I knew I wasn't alone and yet whoever it was was making no noise.

I fluttered my eyelids open taking in a sterile room, was I in the hospital had I gotten away from him and someone had found me?

My eyes felt dry and I raised my hand to wipe them, something was stopping me from reaching my face , a tugging on my hand, a sting as I tugged harder at whatever was immobilising it.

My eyes opened and I blinked until my vision cleared , I grunted my voice thick with sleep,moving my head slowly to the right, my hand was ..is that what I think it is..a line?..why the hell do I have a line in my hand.

My body went cold , doused in sweat I sat up abruptly waiting for the pull in my stomach that junior always gave me if I moved too fast...it never came, instead a dull ache across my abdomen.

My hands flew to my stomach, my once firm mound was now soft and supple..the baby..my baby..Edwards baby!

"Ahh" I screamed "Where the fuck is my baby!" my eyes blurred with tears, were was my baby .oh god no..

I tried to move off the bed , pulling the line from my hand, that hurt like hell, a rush of wind passed me and I was pulled back onto the bed.

Ice cold hands on the tops of my arms, I struggled fury taking over fear.

"Where the fuck is it" I screamed thrashing at my capture.

"Safe" a cold voice, from somewhere in the room whispered.

I turned my head seeing a dark figure moving gracefully from the shadows..

"Aro?" I spit , still pulling against my restraints.

"You need rest Isabella , your body have been through quite an ordeal" he smiled

"Where's my baby?" I hissed finally being released

"Like I said , safe, those fools had no idea what they were dealing with if I hadn't interceded you would have died, hybrid babies cannot be allowed to go full term or they kill the carriers ripping them from the inside out" he said no emotion in his voice

"I'd rather die than give you my baby"

"That's what I'm here for" said a sly voice behind me.

I swung round , James was stood at the head of the bed licking his lips , his eyes blood red with a raging fire behind them.

"James!" I hissed

"Hello Isabella did you really think you would get away from me that easy, I mean isn't Edward in for a little healthy competition we had to watch you for a long time to get you on your own" he laughed , Aro hissed

"James , shut the fuck up" he spat

"What , its not like she's ever going to get a chance to tell him" he smiled

Yes, James was an idiot always was and now always will be , he was so arrogant he didn't see me drop the hair band at the air field or my St Jude bracelet when we landed in wherever we did that's all I remembered being pulled from the helicopter, I smacked my lips the pungent taste still lingering...Chloroform?..it had to be, I didn't watch CSI for nothing.

" There is no competition, Edward is more of a man ,dead than you ever where alive" I spat

_CRACK.._

My head felt as though it had been split in two, my cheek warm and the familiar taste of rust and salt filled my mouth.

"James!" Aro shouted "We need her do not ever fucking lay a hand on her again until I say so"

James recoiled and slumped from the bed.

"Please Aro , let me see my baby" I pleaded

"Out of the question"

"Why, why do you want it" I screamed pushing myself from the bed only to be thrown back down.

"The Cullen's took my son from me, an eye for an eye my dear Isabella" he smirked

_A son..a boy..I have a baby boy..Edward has a son.!.._

" I want to see my baby" I cried wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"He is mine now , you will soon forget him, you humans have such short memories"

"Why?" I whispered

Aro moved closer to me his milky eyes intense.

"Why?" he questioned tilting his head

"Why do you want me dead , if I am family , why"

"At first my dear it was to destroy the Cullen's , that boy of yours will be so volatile when your gone he would lose his focus and we could move into their territory without them knowing, but now I want to keep you a while longer you are strong and have proven you are able to carry our young after you have bore me more then he can have you back" he laughed a maniacal laugh .

"That's if he wants a broken bitch like you" added James.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I was to be subjected to rape over and over to bore him children then left out to passed as a broken person back to Edward , I would rather die but it seemed like that was inevitable anyway.

_Edward I love you..._

_Edward we have a son..I promise you will meet him.. _

"What now" I whispered through my sobs,

Aro sneered "Like I said..you breed"

"And what if I refuse?"

"Oh I dont think that will be a problem " he laughed as he left the room, James moved round the bed removing his shirt.

_Edward I love you..._

"Now Isabella lets finish what we started" he smiled licking his lips and moving onto the bed.

**RPOV**

Edward kneels on the ground Bella's hair tie in his hands.

I move towards him gripping his shoulder "We will get her back Edward" I smile reaching for his hands , my fingers brush the muddy material.

_**Dark, driveway...Mercedes..**_

"_**That was quick"...**_

_**James!...**_

I flinch back , "What the fuck was that?" I spat all heads turned to me.

"What?" asked Alice

"I just.." I didn't know what to say , what had I just seen?

Edwards head snapped up as he saw my thoughts.."Rose?" he exhaled

"I..I when I touched the hair tie ..I" I really couldn't explain it.

Carlisle stood before me his hands on my arms..

"Are you trying to tell us you had a vision, Rose?"

"I ..I don't know , I saw the night and the driveway from home and ...James" I whispered

Emmett was beside me in seconds.

"Babe hold the hair tie, see if it happens again" he smiled at me kissing my lips softly.

I looked at Edward his face contorted with fear and hope, he held out the tie to me I looked at it and slowly held out my hand the moment it touched my skin...

_**Dark..driveway..Mercedes..**_

"_**That was quick"...**_

_**James!..**_

"_**I'm cold, where am I?"**_

_**Felix?...**_

_**R-44**_

_**Newark International**_

_**Hansel and Gretel..breadcrumbs..Edward please understand..**_

_**hands pulling out a hair tie , please find me Edward..**_

I fall to my knees, there's only silence around me as Emmett lifts me into his arms.__

" Carlisle?" whispers Edward

"I don't know, maybe rose has found her gift , one that only works on humans" he sighed

" R-44?" Jasper mused "Isn't that the model of helicopter you bought dad?"

Carlisle exhaled "Fuck yeah..which means that she was taken to Newark" he hissed

"He's taken her to Aro" Edward hissed "Aro has a house in the Hamptons , it all makes sense..but why?"

"He's after the baby" Alice whispered Edward growled

"How can you know that?"

"Because I have been doing research Edward, I wasn't completely sure but I found an article by a D Salvatore that stated Hybrid vampire/human babies had to be born early or their mothers died I was about to come home and tell Carlisle when we got the call she was gone" her voice broke off at the end.

"Damon?" Carlisle hissed "He said he had no new information"

"Carlisle?" Edward whispered

He didn't answer instead he began pacing.

"Hey dad , don't mean to break up the moment but shouldn't we get going?" Emmett asked

Carlisle stopped his pacing and looked at me "Did you see anything else Rose?"

I shook my head I had told them everything I had seen, James taking Bella from the driveway, Bella dropping her hair tie, seeing Felix and the name on the helicopter.

He sighed

"Then we go..they will have arrived by now , let's hope were not too late"


	39. Chapter 39

I own non of the characters.

Just a note Rose gift is premonitions when touching an item from a human only!

Chapter 39.

The Cullen's chartered a plane to take them to Newark, they stood on the asphalt and took in the breaking dawn as the sun threatened to climb over the horizon.

"Edward!" Alice yelled holding her hand up to him, he could smell her scent as he neared Alice taking the muddy item from her hand.

"Fuck!" he hissed

"Ed what is it?" Emmett shouted

"Its her bracelet , she never takes it off" he exhaled

Jasper patted him on the back "Breadcrumbs Edward" he smiled Edwards brow furrowed, "Edward ,Bella doesn't know about Rose's gift , so she was trying to help you find her by leaving clues" he smiled

"Smart girl , short stuff" Emmett chimed.

Edward couldn't help but laugh, "Fucking dangerous" he whispered to himself.

Carlisle closed his phone and joined the others,

"Esme says there has been no contact, I have hired cars they should be out front "

Sure enough out front were two black Bentley Continentals, Jasper drove one and Carlisle the other.

As the Cullen's arrived at Aro's Hampton residence , the sun was now getting high in the sky even in the early morning the day was already blistering hot.

"We can't attack during daylight" Carlisle whispered ,

Edwards head snapped up "Fuck that , she's been in there too fucking long I am not waiting another minute"

"You will do as your told" Carlisle growled "You cannot let your emotions rule your head Edward , you need to be focused"

"Focused" he laughed sighing "Dad I can hear their fucking thoughts , how the fuck am I supposed to focus, they have my girl and my..." he froze, "Baby..?" he hissed.

"Edward what's the matter , what did you hear " Alice cried grabbing his arm.

Edward fell to his knees and roared grabbing his hair.

"My son..." he whispered.

Rose let out a dry sob, burying her face in Emmett's chest.

"Edward we need to be sure she's still..." Carlisle began before Edward interrupted a feral growl erupting from his throat,

"Bella!" he bellowed standing and moving towards the gates,

Carlisle grabbed his arm " We cant rush things , they cant get the upper hand , now shut the fuck up before you alert them of our presence I will not have my family put in danger for a.." Edward hissed his eyes snapping to Carlisle's.

"Please go on Carlisle, you won't have your family in danger for a what..human..girl a fucking non entity?" he raged "He has my fucking life in there"

"Edward" Alice whispered

"What?" he snapped

"We have company"she gestured towards the large house.

There on the porch stood Aro and Caius , with two very large guards.

"Are you going to come in Carlisle or are you just going to stand there all day shouting , I do have a reputation to protect this is a very exclusive neighbourhood" Aro smiled.

"Fuck you" whispered Jasper under his breath.

"Jasper?" Carlisle warned.

Aro signalled for the gates to open and the Cullen's made their way up to the house.

Aro showed them through to a large sitting room, with panelled oak walls and tapestry pictures.

Edward hissed again,

"Doesn't that get annoying"Caius laughed

Carlisle growled "Actually no its quiet the opposite, it's very helpful when I am dealing with low life's like yourself" he smirked.

Caius moved towards Carlisle , Alice blocked his path her hands across her chest ,cocking an eyebrow at him.

He gave out a laugh and shrugged.

"Please sit can we at least try to be …...civilised" Aro whispered sitting on a large sofa.

To everyone's surprise Carlisle nodded sitting down to face him.

Aro looked around the room his eyes falling back on Alice,

"Mortality suits you little one, a pity it has to be spent with a Cullen", Alice tried to lunge forward but Jasper caught her arm she hissed at him but retreated.

"Oh and Rose..beautiful Rose..Ah Emmett dear boy its good that it worked out for the best this time around" he glanced over to Carlisle who's body tensed.

Emmett's brow furrowed as he glanced between Carlisle to Aro.

"Have we finished with the fucking pleasantries now" whispered Edward.

Aro's head shot up "You know you really do need to keep that boy on a tighter leash Carlisle , his mouth is going to be the death of you"

Everything happened in a blur all three Cullen brothers lunged for Aro at the same time, he moved lithely out of the way.

"Sit down!" he hissed, they looked and Carlisle , he nodded.

"Bella?" Edward hissed standing back up and moving towards the door.

"Edward?" laughed Aro "I wouldn't if I was you, don't want to catch her and James in a compromising position now do we"

Edward threw the door open and froze,

"Eleazar?" he hissed

"Ah yes I forgot I had a guest , he was so eager to speak to you too Carlisle" he smiled "Come in Eleazar and boy will you sit the fuck down before I have you removed" he said in annoyance.

Eleazar moved quickly to Aros' side ,

"Carlisle" he nodded

Carlisle didnt move , Jaspers head snapped up as he felt his guilt and anguish.

"Father?" he whispered, but Carlisle shook his head.

"I will no longer be needing your services Carlisle , I have new contacts" he looked down towards Aro.

"Keep your fucking hands off her" Edward roared.

" Edward please" Carlisle sighed

"What father , what do you want me to do, just sit by as he takes away my life"

Eleazar laughed "Your fucking dead you idiot"

"Shut the fuck up" snapped Emmett.

A wide smile rose on Eleazars face, Edward gasped his head flicking round to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" he hissed "How could you...does he know?"

Carlisle rubbed his face with his hands "No"

"That's so fucked up, you need to tell him"

"Sorry to break up this moving conversation , but I believe you have something you need to tell your son?" Aro smiled his head nodding towards Emmett.

A low growl emitted from Carlisle's chest "Not here"

"On the contrary I want to see his face, I want to see the perfect Cullen's ripped apart" he laughed.

"Dad?" Emmett whispered

"I'm sorry" Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

"Dad?"

"It was a long time ago Emmett I am not that man anymore"

"Dad?"

Carlisle stood and moved to his son "Emmett..."

But before he could finish Eleazar interrupted "What he's trying to say is he ordered the thugs to kill you and your girl" he blurted out, it all happened so fast as the last words dripped like venom from his lips he fell to the floor, Edward stood behind him glaring at Carlisle his eyes solid.

Emmett shook his head backing away from his father..

"What..no..fuck Carlisle what is he talking about , its was Esme that found me" he stuttered.

"Emmett please listen to me, that wasn't supposed to happen , you were ..both..supposed to live" he sighed

Emmett threw his arms in the air "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe I can shed a little light on this, your father used to change people for money..cold hard cash for.." he laughed "cold hard people, to make our numbers multiply the only way we knew how to then before" he nodded towards Edward who growled.

"You killed her?" he hissed "You killed Casey?"

Carlisle dropped to the sofa "It was an accident, the newborns were supposed to get you , for me to turn you, but two of them got too eager and …..." he stopped shaking his head.

"I cant fucking..." he shouted "All this time..you...I.." he whispered through gritted teeth.

He turned and ran from the room , Rose following him.

"Father, how..how could you not tell him?" Jasper whispered, all Carlisle could do was watch his son leave.

"_Get BELLA!"_ his thoughts shouted

"About fucking time" hissed Edward "Jazz" he shouted as he sped from the room.

They took out the guards on the first floor , crashing doors open to empty rooms.

"Edward wait" shouted Jasper

"What?"

Jasper closed his eyes for a second his eyes tightly shut.

"Third floor" he whispered and they set off up the stairs again.

They rounded the landing on the third floor, Edward hissed.

He walked slowly to the second door to his right,

"_James?" _thought Jasper, he nodded.

"_You get Bella I'll take James"_

Edward shook his head and pointed to his chest mouthing the words 'James is mine'.

He threw the door open and it crashed from its hinges.

"Bella!" he shouted

Her eyes moved as her breathing increased, James was on top of her holding her body down with his weight , her robe pushed up so Edward could see the dressing.

Her pale body was peppered with bruises, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, her face marked with dry blood and tears.

He roared and took flight , knocking James from the bed.

"I am going to fucking kill you" James roared pushing Edward off.

"The fuck you are" he yelled ripping into James neck, he shrieked and kicked out at him.

"Take a look at your beautiful girl Cullen, she's so fucked up why would you want her back?" he laughed "I did you a favour"

"She's my reason for living you bastard , nothing could stop me loving her" Edwards face turned to Bella , who was now propped up on the bed in Jaspers arms.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed.

Edward growled, this was ending now.

He stood and pulled James to his feet by his hair,

"Jazz" he hissed

Jasper lay her back down and jumped onto the front of James chest, his arms around his head , Edward grasped hold of his arms and nodded in seconds James dismembered body lay in a heap on the floor.

Edward moved quickly to Bella , he lifted up her head and placed it on his lap kissing her gently.

"Baby..oh god baby" his voice broke with dry sobs.

Bella's eyes widened infinitesimally...

"Baby" she whispered "Edward..baby"

"Bella we need to get you the fuck out of here" he hissed

She shook her head and winced at the pain.

"No...baby..please..Edward you...have..a..son" he breathing became more laboured as she tried to speak.

Edward pulled at his hair "Fuck Bella"

Jasper cleared his throat, "I can sense him, he's close"

"Alice" Edward whispered, she was at the door in seconds, she moved over to the bed and took Edwards place.

"Bella..sweetie its Alice" she smiled, Bella nodded slowly.

Edward and Jasper ran from the room, he was right they pushed open the door 100 yards from her room and there lay a baby dressed in a white with a woollen cap on , Edward moved slowly to the cot side and looked at Jasper, he nodded and lifted the infant out, as he did the cap fell and Edward gasped , the infant had a mass of blonde curls...

"Jazz?" he hissed, Jasper shrugged then they heard the soft cry of another baby.

Jasper spun round a side door was open and they could see another cot.

Edward lay the baby back in her cot, and walked tentatively through the door, the infant was also dressed in white but no cap, bronze hair greeted them and when the infant turned to face him..deep muddy pools.. he had only ever seen those eyes on one other person.

He lifted the crying infant from his cot and he stilled immediately.

Edward kissed him on his head , he looked so much like her although he was momentarily pleased that he had at least inherited his hair colour.

"Edward!" Alice shouted

Edward ran from the room , Bella was ashen her breathing was now short and weak, he walked slowly towards the bed.

"Baby?" he whispered brushing the matted hair from her face.

"Bella baby" he whispered again.

She opened her eyes, tears flowed down her face leaving streams of clean pale skin in their wake.

"Ours" she whispered.

"Ours" he sighed bending down to kiss her, she raised her hand to touch her sons hand it never reached it...


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for taking this journey with me, I hope you have loved it as much as I have.**

**Thank you for my amazing friends and reviewers.**

**Thanks Rach for showing me my errors when my fingers move faster than my brain lol. Thanks to my Vampire Princess for not thinking your mum needs therapy and for helping make Alice's transformation amazing. Thanks for the scents Kim , Caz when and in which universe would Edward smell like Cheese and onion Lmao.**

**Kell thanks for giving me a kick up the butt when I need it .sorry if I didn't mention you but you know I still love ya.**

Okay here it is 'The Cullen Club Epilogue' * I will not cry, I will not cry*

Two years later...

Edward leant against the French doors watching Alice and Jasper throw two squealing children into the water.

"Higher Jazz , higher" shouted the little boy.

"Me too!" squealed the little girl.

Edward sighed...

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, he didn't need to turn he knew it was his father..

" Keeping them busy?" he laughed nodding at the pool.

Edward nodded " He's doing so well after his rough start" he sighed

"Any news from.." Edwards voice broke, they hadn't seen or heard from his brother or Rose since the day at Aro's.

Carlisle shook his head , Edward turned to his father.

"He'll forgive you..he just needs time" he whispered

"I know , but Esme..." he lowered his eyes pushing his hands through his hair.

Edward nodded , turning back to the pool.

"_He's yawning" _thought Jasper, Edward smiled and walked down to the poolside.

He grabbed a towel, "Masen...nap time" he whispered , his son had perfect hearing that was one of his many similarities he had with his father.

"I dont wanna" he pouted , Edward stilled.

"You look so much like your momma when you do that" he sighed.

"What am I being blamed for now" came a soft voice behind him.

He turned as Bella closed her lips on his.

"Mrs Cullen" he laughed through her lips.

"Mr Cullen , don't try to distract me , what has our son done now?"

"Nothing, he's perfect" he laughed "It's just...look" he motioned his head towards the bronze haired little boy , his lips pouting.

"Masen Anthony Emmett Cullen" she sighed "Nap time"

He folded his arms across his chest , Edward giggled and Bella slapped his chest , winking at him.

"Come on Masen , Lilly is taking one too" Alice smiled holding up a blonde haired little girl.

"Aww Momma" cried the little girl,

"Lilly Rose?" whispered Jasper ,as she pouted.

"Okay Poppa".

Jasper smiled, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Race ya" Masen shouted and he set off into the house, Lilly Rose giggled jumping out of her mothers arms, following Masen indoors.

"_Any news" Jaspers thoughts were pained._

Edward shook his head...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A year later...

"Emmett , I want to go home"

"I can't Rose baby"

"Emmett baby I understand but I have no idea what happened to Bella and the baby" she sighed stroking his hair.

"Rose" he sighed.

"Emmett" she hissed standing and knocking his head from her lap "I need to know, I'm sorry but if all of this never happened I wouldn't have you and I won't feel guilty for that, I love you"

Emmett's eyes widened "Fuck babe I'm so sorry , here I am crying over my loss and all you have done is support me, I don't know how to thank you" he pulled her into his arms.

"Take me home!" she whispered.

He sighed "Okay"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alice!" Bella shouted "Why the fuck do I need a twenty first when I stopped ageing nearly three years ago"

"Bella, suck it up" she laughed

"Edwarrrrd" Bella called as her husband entered the conservatory.

He held up his hands in defence.

"Great baby, thanks" she huffed slapping his chest.

Bella laughed as Masen hid under the table away from one of Alice's makeovers.

Alice found him and pulled him out, "Momma" he cried, Bella couldn't help but laugh Alice was a force to be reckoned with so she decided to suck It up and enjoy the family party.

Twenty minutes later Masen slouched down the stairs , he was dressed in a pair of smart grey trousers and a dark green button down, his hair was brushed straight, he huffed pushing his hands through his hair making it stick up in disarray , Edward chuckled patting him on his back.

Alice appeared a moment later with Lilly Rose, Lilly was wearing a

dusky pink satin dress and patent shoes, she was not impressed.

"You look..." Masen stopped and giggled.

"Bite Me!" she hissed.

"Lilly Rose Cullen?" whispered Carlisle , she shrugged and everyone laughed.

"Did you start the party without me?" came a booming voice from the doorway.

Silence fell.

Esme gasped she walked slowly towards Emmett and stopped a few feet away.

"Hi Mom" he whispered his voice breaking at the end.

"Hi baby boy" she sniffed.

He held out his arms and she ran into them , there where cheers and hugs as Emmett and Rosalie entered the room.

"Oh Bella , you..you made it" Rose cried , Bella nodded "just" she smiled.

Carlisle walked up to his son and stopped.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm sor..." he was interrupted by Emmett's huge framing crashing into him in a hug.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle finished in a whisper.

"I know" he whispered in reply " but I have Rose and that's all that matters"

"Hey short stuff , you make a rocking vamp" Emmett bellowed laughing.

"Ed..man I'm sorr" he began but Edward cut him off.

"Its okay Emmett I understand" he smiled, then he felt a tug on his leg.

"Em , Rose can I introduce you to this little man here" Edward smiled picking up Masen and pulling Bella close with his free hand.

"Hey Dude" smiled Emmett

"Hey" smiled Masen

"This is my..." he looked down at Bella " Our son Masen Anthony Emmett Cullen" Emmett's eyes widened and Rose gave a little gasp.

"Masen , this is your uncle Emmett remember we talked about him?" Masen nodded, holding his arms out to his new uncle, Emmett took him in his arms and held him close, mouthing 'thank you' to his brother and Bella.

Rose felt a tug on her skirt.

"Hi" said a little voice.

"Well hello" Rose smiled looking at Bella with a confused expression, Bella laughed , shaking her head.

"She's ours" sighed Alice snaking her arm round Jaspers waist.

"Yours?" repeated Rose

"Yes , she was left at the house in the Hampton's , we found her when" his eyes went to Masen, Emmett nodded.

Rose picked the little girl up and smiled "So sweetie what's your name?"

"Lilly Rose" Lilly smiled twirling Rose's hair round her finger.

"My name is Rose too" Rose laughed her voice hoarse.

"U huh Momma told me, and she said I was beautiful just like you"

Carlisle sighed and pulled Esme against his chest,

"My family is home" he smiled...

_**Well there you have it hope you enjoyed the journey watch out for 'Pride and Revenge' this will be The CC sequel coming soon.**_


End file.
